Explode!
by NoRegretsJustWrite
Summary: All I ever really wanted to be was normal.Then I got older and figured, normal sucked.But, I didn't mean for this to happen!Sure meeting the famous boy band Big Time Rush is great, and getting a record deal with my best friends is greater...but not this..
1. OC Contest!

OC Contest!

I'm holding an oc contest for my upcoming Big Time Rush story 'Explode' about these four best friends who have the powers of making things happen with their voices. Here's a quick summary:

_All I ever really wanted to be was normal. Then I got older and figured, normal sucked. But, I didn't mean for this to happen! I mean, sure meeting the famous boy band_ _Big Time Rush is great, and getting a record deal with my best friends is even greater, but I'm talking about the meteor that crashed into my backyard and me and my friends inhaling its toxic fumes. Yeah, I didn't mean that different…._

What do ya think? Nice? Bad? Heck, I don't care, just gimme your character!...pwease. =3 Here's a character sheet.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Characteristics(Not looks, I mean how they act with people):

Super Power(hopefully voice wise):

Looks:

Bio:

Big Time Rush Boy:

Favorite Things:

'I Hate…:

Music:

Favorite Actress/Actor:

Favorite Band/Singer:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite TV Show:

Fears:


	2. My OC!

Here's my OC!

Name: Abbey Rose Tamporello

Nickname: Art, Abb, Rose, Amp

Age: 15

Birthday: June 26th

Characteristics(Not looks, I mean how they act with people): Crazy, Relaxed, Devious, Calm, Loud, Loveable

Super Power(hopefully voice wise): When she sings really loud, she can make anyone near her dream about their desires.

Looks: Dark brown wavy hair, light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin

Bio: Lived in Ontario, Canda with her Mom, and brother, Tyler. Her dad died when she was three. She has three best friends who she always hangs out with. One year ago, they were having a sleepover at her house and when they were sleeping, a small astroid crashed into her backyard, and the fumes went into her bedroom window and into the bodies of her and her friends. She's been living with her 'special gift' since(her friends also), but she's been able to cope with not singing to the radio all the time(which is her passion). She and her friends got a record deal with Gustavo and our going to be his new musical project. Hopefully, their voices won't screw things up.

Big Time Rush Boy: Kendall

Favorite Things: Music, art, schemes, having fun, playing soccer, singing, dancing, hanging out with people

'I Hate…: bratty chicks. Can they just shut up for five seconds!'

Music: Dance music, Rock, Pop, Hip-hop once in a while

Favorite Actress/Actor: Chace Crawford

Favorite Band/Singer: All Time Low!

Favorite Movie: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World

Favorite TV Show: Victorious

Fears: Her secret getting out.


	3. UPDATE!

_UPDATE!_

_THE DATE FOR THE OCs IS **TUESDAY AT 11:00**** PM**! NOT A MINUTE LATER, OR A DAY LATER! AND ONE OTHER THING...I'VE DECIDED...TO ADD IN A GUY CHARACTER! BUT, DON'T SEND IN GUY OCs I'LL JUST THINK OF A GUY FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD. BUT! THIS DOES MEAN I'LL BE EXCEPTING IN ONE MORE OC! WHICH MEANS...I'LL BE USING 5 OCs IN THE STORY, BUT I'LL BE TAKING IN 4! WHOOOOOOO! SO, KEEP THE OCs COMING, AND I'LL SEE WHICH ONE I LIKE!_


	4. CHARACTERS AND UPDATE!

WINNERS!

HERE ARE THE WINNERS FOR MY STORY EXPLODE! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THESE OCS, THEY WERE AMAZING, BUT ONLY 4 COULD WIN! HERE ARE THE WINNERS:

cookielover101- Her character Alexandra Lauren McKinley (Carlos)

HappinessComesThroughMusic- Her character Sophia Diana McCartle (My Guy OC)

Zania330- Her character Marianna Lianne Kingston (Logan)

RosexDinah- Her character Cassandra Lilith Jones (James)

THERE ARE THE GIRLS! THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY FRIDAY! HOPE THAT EVEN THOUGH YOUR OC WASN'T PICKED THAT YOU'LL STILL READ MY STORY! L8TRZ!

-AZZURRA


	5. Chapter 1 pt 1

A/N: Hey people! Here's the very first chapter of the story. It's a little bit of a filler to tell you some stuff about the girls. Like, how one of the OCs won't be mentioned until a few chapters (probably). And, I might have to change little tiny details for some of the characters, I don't really know yet. But, let me stop babbling, on with the story! Oh, PS: I don't really know how the Marriott in Manhattan looks, even though I live in New York. So, I'm not sure if it has a Starbucks!

Chapter 1:

Part 1

Things Are About To Change

_One year ago…_

"Abbey Rose Tamporello! Give me back my hairbrush!" Cassandra yelled out to me as I ran around my house, laughing and trying to make it to my room, my safety haven. I could hear Cassandra's footsteps behind me, catching up until she tackled me to the floor. She wrestled me until she got the hairbrush out of my hand, snatching it and running back to my living room.

"Abbey, we've been over this. When it comes to my hairbrush, you don't ever touch!" she said as I walked inside the living room. I rubbed my neck and said "Geez, did you ever think of running track? Or maybe the wrestling team?" She rolled her eyes, kicking her feet up on the coffee table after sitting on the couch.

"Guys, don't start the movie without me!" Marianna said from the kitchen, slamming the microwave shut, walking into the living room.

"Well, we can't start it without Alex. She's bringing the movie, 'member?" Cassandra said, grabbing the remote from me as I sat down next to her. She flipped through channels before she came across a music video.

"Oh my god, stop it! It's BTR!" I yelled, snatching the remote from her and standing up, turning the volume from 10 to 30. Cassandra and Marianna stood up too, staring at the TV as Big Time Rush started singing 'Big Night'. Alex walked in my house from the kitchen, giving all of us a confused look as to why we were staring at the TV, holding three DVDs in her hand. As soon as she heard it, she dropped the DVDs and walked towards the TV, staring too. We all began singing, jumping and dancing to their song.

"_Oooooh, it's gonna be a big night! We're gonna have a good time! It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!" _we all sang in harmony, jumping on the couch. As the song ended, we all started laughing at the moment. That was just how we roll. Me, Alexandra, Cassandra, and Marianna, we were best friends. It's been that way for a long time. Since, 3rd grade, out here in Ontario, Canada. Marianna had come from England after living there for most of her life, Cassandra coming from New York. Alex and I had gone to the same school, so we had been friends a little bit longer.

"Can you guys shut up! God, I can't wait until I go to college!" my brother, Tyler said, coming downstairs and glaring at all of us. I rolled my eyes, ignoring his presence in the house. Good thing he was going out tonight with Daisy, his girlfriend. "I'll be staying over at Daisy's. Mom's gonna be home late, don't blow the house up…a second time." Cassandra and Alex groaned.

"It was only one time!" they said simultaneously. Tyler rolled his eyes, walking out of the house.

"He's never gonna let that go, you know." I stated, sitting back down on the couch. I watched as Marianna picked up the DVDs from the floor and handed them to Alex. Her dark brown bang swept in front of her eye and she blew it away.

"Whatever. Alright, I brought Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, 8 Miles, The Back-Up Plan, or we could watch Lemonade Mouth." Alex said, showing us the DVDs.

"Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Please?" I begged, giving them my best puppy dog look. Cassandra shook her head, "No, I wanna watch 8 Miles!" coming out of her mouth.

"We always watch 8 Miles! I've seen it like 30 times already!" Marianna said, folding her arms. "I wanna watch Lemonade Mouth. I haven't seen it yet, and I heard it's really good!"

"Why can't we just watch The Back-up Plan? It's so funny, you guys would love it!" Alex offered. We continued to bicker about what we should watch until I yelled "Ok, that's it! We're watching Tuff Puppy! No ifs, ands, or butts!" Cassandra groaned.

"I hate that show!" she spat. I heard the microwave beep and Marianna hopped up, jogging to the kitchen to get the popcorn.

"What! That show is amazing!" Alex said, standing up and throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. She started singing the theme song and Cassandra threw a pillow at her. Marianna came back in, balancing four bowls of popcorn in her hands. We all grabbed our bowls and I changed the channel to Nickelodeon, a Tuff Puppy episode playing. After about 15 minutes, a commercial came on.

"_Wanna be Gustavo Rocque's new musical project? Do you think you have the talent to become the 'next big thing'? Are you saying yes to all of these questions? If you are, then come to the auditions being held tomorrow, Saturday July 13__th__, at The Marriott hotel in New York City. There will be all day auditions, so be there!"_ the announcer guy said on the commercial. Everyone kept answering the questions that the guy asked. Everyone except me, that is. After the commercial ended, Alex jumped up, almost spilling her popcorn.

"Oh my Gretel, we should audition! We could totally get a record deal, just like Big Time Rush!" she said to me, barely able to stand still, fidgeting with excitement.

"Do you know how highly difficult that would be? Especially trying to impress Gustavo Rocque. I'm not auditioning." I declined, folding my arms. I mean, what were the chances of us winning?

"Come on, Abb, it would be fun. Even if he doesn't like us, it'll still be pretty cool to do." Marianna said. I just shook my head again.

"I think we should try it out." Cassandra said after the moment of silence. We all turned towards her in shock. She turned to us, twirling a blonde strand around her finger. "What?" she asked innocently. To think she was even paying attention this whole time. Cassandra had habits of zoning out, so this came to us in shock.

"Not helping." I said, glaring. She smirked back, her gray blue eyes sparking with mischief. What was she up to?

"I mean, singing, in front of Gustavo Rocque? The others are right, so what if he doesn't like us. It would be worth a shot, right?" she said. I thought for a moment and turned to the others.

"Look, I don't want you guys going in there and having you're hopes high just for them to fall flat. Are you guys sure about this?" I asked. They all nodded. "Ok, fine then." Then Marianna began to strategize.

"Ok, so we're gonna need some way of getting to New York. We'd have to leave tonight…" She began. And so, our adventure to New York began.

"Cassie, slow down!" I yelled to her as she sped the car up on the highway towards Manhattan, New York. After waking up most of our parents and then begging for permission to even do this, we piled into Alex's mom's minivan and drove off to Manhattan. Cassandra was the only one who had gotten a license (because the rest of us failed the test), so she was driving, and I was in the backseat, but I kept popping my head in every few seconds, telling her to slow down. I mean, she was trying to get us in a car crash!

"No, speed up! If we make it to Manhattan by this time, we'll be the first ones in line!" Alex yelled next to me. Marianna was looking up the GPS on her phone, so she decided not to get into our bickering.

"Marie, there's a turnpike coming up." I stated, looking at the sign. I didn't want to get lost, that would've been horrible. So I kept saying everything we passed.

"I know." She replied back, still looking at her phone.

"Do we have to take it?" I asked, staring as it got closer. She finally looked up as the sign passed by, and then quickly looked back down at her phone. Her eyes got wide.

"Yes! Holy crap, turn back!" she yelled at Cassie.

"Uh, no, you can't do that on a highway! We just have to keep it going until we can make a U-turn or something." Cassie said, trying not to freak out behind the wheel. If that happened we were all screwed. After another hour of complaining of not bringing anything to eat, we finally made it to Michigan, stopping to get something to eat. It wasn't far from New York, so we thought we were gonna make it. We parked in the parking lot of a diner.

"Ok, we eat, and then we leave. Got it?" Marianna commanded. We all nodded, walking in the diner, hearing a little bell above us. It was pretty empty inside, besides the waitress cleaning the counter and the cook in the back. We took a seat in the both, waiting for the waitress to come over. She took out a notepad and a pencil, barely whispering "What would you like?"

"Uh, a cheese burger with bacon and fries." Cassie ordered. The lady wrote it down and then looked at Alex. Alex plucked a rubber band against her fingers, making a continuous 'boing' sound. She looked up and said "I'll get the same thing." The waitress turned to Marianna.

"Can I get a regular hamburger. No tomatoes." She said, smiling after. The waitress wrote it down and finally turned to me.

"I'll have a BLT on wheat bread. We'll all have iced tea." I told her, resting my arm on the table, resting my head on top. She wrote it down and then walked away, into the kitchen.

"Ah crap. What are we gonna sing?" Cassie asked.

"How about 'Weightless'? I like that song." I offered. Marie shook her head.

"It has to be like a group song." She stated, ruffling her hair. Alex started braiding her dirty blonde hair into a weird fish tail like braid, the turquoise and dark blue highlights in her hair making her look like a real mermaid.

"How about 'Careful'? It's by a band." She offered. Cassie declined it, groaning as an answer.

"I got it!" they all turned to me and I stood up, sliding out of the booth. "We'll sing Pretty Girl Rock! Alex, give me a beat." She started playing a beat on the table and I began singing.

"_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh, uh uh uh, now do the pretty girl rock…do the pretty girl rock…now what's your name? My name is Abbey, I'm so very, fly oh my, it's a little bit scary," _I started singing, adding a few dance moves. Alex came in, singing the next part.

"_Boys wanna marry, lookin' at my deri, and you can stare but if you touch it imma bury," _she continued, standing on her seat, dancing too. Cassie caught on, singing too, and soon enough Marie was singing also, all of us hitting the notes in different harmonies and tones. After we finished, we heard clapping coming from behind us and turned around, seeing the waitress and the cook applauding us. We bowed all together, taking each other's hands. After getting our food and eating it, we left, driving back on the road.

A.N: Ok, Imma stop here and say this is part 1 of chapter 1! i'm really srry i didnt get this in earlier(that sounded so wrong in my head) but i was busy doing hw and i kept getting distracted. so, i will post up the second part rite now!


	6. Chapter 1 pt 2

A/N: Hey people! Here's part due of chapter 1!

Chapter 1:

Part 2

Things Are About To Change

I fell asleep, so I wasn't sure what happened during the trip. I woke up to the radio saying "Good morning, New York! It's July 13th, and it's going to be hot, hot, hot! Bring your sunblock if you're heading to the beach…" I stopped listening after a while, sitting up and looking out the window, trees passing us by.

"Oh my gosh, we're in New York already!" I asked to no one in particular. No one answered, so I turned towards them and noticed that everyone was asleep…wait, what? The car continued moving about to crash into another car!

"CASSIE!" I yelled, and she woke up, her hands going back on the wheel saying "I'm up!" She stopped the car before it hit the car in front of us and I sighed.

"Dude, we need to stop. If I keep driving, I'll fall asleep behind the wheel again." Cassie yawned while saying this, so it sounded weird when she said it, but I understood what she meant.

"Ok, we'll check into the hotel that the competition is, and then take a nap there." I said, resting my head on the door again. She agreed and continued driving until we made it in the city. Marianna and Alex woke up, looking out the window to take pictures. After about 20 minutes, we were in the Marriott parking lot. We grabbed our duffel bags that we brought for the trip, taking the elevator up to the main lobby.

"Ok, we check in, and then we…oh crap." Marianna said, staring at the long line to check in.

"Alex, do you have your credit card? In case of emergencies?" I asked her. She turned to me, nodding. She dug through pocket, pulling out the credit card.

"Marie and Alex, check us in. Me and Cassie will go get us some frappuccinos at Starbucks." I commanded. I didn't always like commanding people to do things, it made me feel like the leader of the group most of the time. I continued walking forward until something cold stopped me. I walked right into someone holding a Frappuccino, spilling it on the floor. None got on me, thankfully.

"Ah crap! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, bending down to pick up the cup. I didn't even notice that the person I bumped into was a guy, or the fact that he looked awfully familiar.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry." He said, also bending down and wiping off the spillage with a napkin. We both got up at the same time, almost bumping into each other again. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages when in reality, it was only for a few seconds. I couldn't see his eyes behind his dark shades, but I could tell that they were beautiful. He had on a beanie, dirty blonde strands sticking out of it.

"I'm…gonna go now…." I said, beginning to walk around him. I didn't want to wait for a good bye, really because I didn't know this guy.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." He did a small wave goodbye, walking to wherever he had to go. I walked inside to Cassandra holding four Mocha frappuccinos.

"Hey, who was that you were talking to?" she asked, handing me one. I shook my head, turning to look back at the guy walking away. I had to admit, his features were pretty cute. But for some reason, I feel like I've seen him before.

"It was no one, I guess." I answered.

It was around during the middle of the day when we decided to go downstairs to check out our competition. And trust me, there were a lot of people. We had already signed up, and had our numbers plastered to our t-shirts. We sat down in seats and we watched as four people at a time would go in smiling and come out in tears. It was almost our turn for us to go in.

"Huh. Would you look at that," Marianna said and we all turned to her. "a scientist says there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight back in Ontario."

"Really? We should-" a loud voice called out "The next four numbers! NOW!" All four of us stood up and walked inside the theater. I probably wouldn't admit it to the girls, but I was really nervous for this. I didn't want us to come out with broken dreams like everybody else. We walked down the aisle and up the stage. The judges were Gustavo, his assistant Kelly, and…oh my god, Big Time Rush!

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Gustavo asked, looking at all of us. I looked back confused.

"Uh, auditioning?" I replied back, trying not to sound rude. Alex shook her head at me, showing not to test him.

"Uh, one person at a time, thanks." He told me, looking down at his papers. Ah crap. "Cassandra Lilith Jones? You're up first." Cassandra looked a little lost, so I just nudged her and said "Kill it." She nodded, stepping forward. The rest of us got off the stage and into the seating area to watch.

"What will you be singing?" James asked her. I noticed Cassandra's knees buckle as she grabbed the mic stand to keep her up.

"I'll be singing…Gonna Get Caught…by Demi Lovato." She said, her arms shaking. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she began singing, seeming to become a different person. That always happened when Cassandra sung. She was as tough as a board, but you can see her softer side when it came to her singing. Softer than a cloud on a blue sky. After about 2 seconds of finishing the song, the judges applauded her and she took a bow and then walked off stage. James couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"That was…okay." Gustavo said to her, and I noticed Cassie's shoulders slump slightly. Not the reaction she was hoping for. "Marianna Lianne Kingston." Marianna stood up, rubbing the sweat off of her hands onto her jeans and walking on stage.

"You'll be singing?" Logan asked her. She looked as if she was about to faint.

"Yeah, I'll be singing." She answered, smiling. I slapped my forehead.

"No, I mean, what will you be singing?" Logan asked again, slightly laughing. She laughed lightly and said "Right. I'll be singing "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift." She began to sing, her eyes closed, the words flowing out of her mouth like the ocean flowed in the summer. When she was done, the judges applauded her again and I think Logan was in awe of her beauty. Couldn't blame him. Marianna was pretty gorgeous.

"Eh. I've heard better today." Gustavo said and I saw Logan's head whip around to him.

"What? She was amazing!" he said, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. Gustavo glared at him and said "Alexandra Lauren McKinley." Alex ran up on stage and said with a smile "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Carlos stood up and said "Hey, what are you singing?" Alex giggled, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I'm singing The Only Exception by Paramore. Hope you like it." She replied, winking. She took the mic off of the stand, holding it tightly in her hands. She started singing, sounding sweeter than a cinnamon roll. She swayed to the song, a smile on her face the entire time. When she finished, the judges applauded, but Carlos was on his seat, applauding her like crazy. She walked off, a pink blush rising on her cheeks.

"That was…nice. You're like a…mermaid or something." Alex shrugged, ignoring Gustavo's remark. "Abbey Rose Tamperello." I sighed and stood up, walking to the stage. I looked at all of the judges for a second and my eyes landed on Kendall for the longest. Then they widened in realization.

"YOU! You were the guy from this morning, who spilled his coffee!" I yelled. He looked confused at first, but then he remembered also.

"Oh yeah! Nice seeing you again!" he said, and I nodded, scratching the back of my head. "What will you be seeing, Abbey?" I love the way he just said my name.

"I'll be singing Vegas by All Time Low." I replied, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. Kendall nodded, motioning for me to go ahead. I began to sing, feeling as though my head was lighter than air, letting the music control my actions and my voice. I knew my feet started tapping, but I wasn't sure how it looked or how it sounded. When I finished, there was a pause, and then an applaud. Kendall stared at me with his eyes that were so beautiful I wanted to melt in them. I quickly walked off stage before he noticed me blushing.

"Well. I don't know about you guys, but I like them." I heard Kendall say to the others.

"Yeah, they were amazing!" James exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, we'll see how this goes. If they can sing good together, then they're in." Gustavo said. He turned to us, smiling.

"So, we'll call you guys back if we think that you're good enough, okay?" he said and we nodded walking out of the theater. When we were out, almost all of the other contestants were staring at us, waiting for our reaction. Before I knew it, Cassandra fainted.

"Cassie! This is not the time!" I said, lifting her up by her arms, Alex picking her up from her feet. We carried her over to a chair and started fanning her. She started coming to, looking at all of us confused.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted." Marianna answered, sitting next to her.

"From what?" she asked again. Before Marianna could answer, Gustavo walked out of the theater, looking around. People stood, rambling at him about they were the next big thing, but he just silence them with his hand, holding it up and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"You four," he pointed to the four of us. "You're going to be Gustavo Rocque's next big musical project." Alex jumped and screamed. Cassie fainted. Marianna started having a weird game of charades where she didn't say anything, but you can tell she was happy. Me, I was doing a little happy dance.

"Pack up your things and be on a flight to LA tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock AM. Don't be late." He said, walking back inside the theater. After celebrating a little more, we began packing up our things, getting ready to leave New York.

"I still can't believe it! We're gonna being working beside Big Time Rush!" Cassie said for the umpteenth time. I groaned.

"I still can't believe that this is the seventeenth time you said that!" I replied with just as much enthusiasm. She glared at me.

"How can you not be excited about this? This, is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Cassie asked, as we checked out of the hotel, taking the elevator down to the parking lot.

"I'm just as excited as you are. I mean, did you see the way Kendall was looking at me?" I answered, twirling one of my strands of hair around my finger, dreamily. "But we can't let this get to our head."

"Abbey's right. Gustavo can take this from us just as fast as he gave it to us." Marianna said, throwing her duffel bag into the trunk. We all got in the car and began our journey back home.

"We should call our moms; tell them that we're going to be moving." I began saying, looking out the window. I heard Alex talking to her mom about it, and her mom said that she could go if she gets another parent to look after her. Everyone thought that it would be a good idea if my mom took care of us in LA, so I had to call her, since she was the next mom in line with the most kids.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me…no, I'm not in Manhattan anymore; I'm on my way home… Oh, it went great, he really liked us and we're going to be his next musical project… Yup, it is great, now calm down and listen. We need a parent to take care of us while we're in LA…yea, we think you would be the perfect mom for this job…uh huh…uh huh…ok…later Mom." I hung up the phone, and noticed everyone's eyes on me, waiting to see what she said.

"She said she'll do it!" I said, excited. They cheered and whooped, throwing their hands up just for it to collide with the ceiling.

"Ow!" Alex said, holding onto her knuckle. I laughed, earning a punch in the shoulder. We were in Ontario again after about 5-6 hours, faster than getting to New York. It was around 9:00 PM when we got back to my house, exhausted and sleepy.

"Mom, if you're home that's great, me and the girls are just gonna go to sleep ok? Ok." I told her, not waiting for a reply. I wasn't even sure if she was here or not. We all walked up to my room and I crawled on my bed, kicking my sneakers off.

"Abbey," Tyler walked into my room, shocked to see Cassandra and Marianna already half asleep on the floor, their sleeping bags already out. "Mom said she's gonna be home late, but don't worry because she's got all of her stuff packed for the flight tomorrow."

"Ok, but are your stuff packed?" I asked him, slightly opening one eye to show him he had my attention.

"Yeah, my stuff's packed. Are your stuffed packed?" he asked back, snarky. I rolled my eyes and sat up, sliding off the bed. "That's what I thought. Oh, and mom said to close the window tonight." I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Cassandra, then Alex, and then Marianna. They sat up quickly, wide eyed.

"Guys, get up and go over to your house. Go pack. Then come back. Okay." They nodded, shakily standing up and walking to the door. We all lived on the same block, so it wouldn't be a long walk. Geez, I've got to stop rhyming! After another 15 minutes, the girls came back, luggage piled high in my room. I had packed all of my necessities when they were gone, so I was ready.

"Ok. Now we can go back to sleep." I said, crawling to my bed again. In 2 minutes, all of us were knocked out cold. I didn't even remember to keep the window closed like Tyler told me to. I didn't think it was that big though, at the time…but now that I look back on it, that was what changed my life, really.

A.N: Ohhhh…crazy! The next chapter will be up next Thursday! A full one this time!


	7. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bring Me Some Powers With A Side of Stardom

I slowly opened my eyes from the sun shining brightly in them. I quickly turned my head to face my clock, seeing it read 6 o' clock. I scratched my neck, it feeling itchy for some reason. It wasn't even my throat that was itchy, it was just my neck. I let out a loud yawn and felt the inside of my voice vibrate. 'What the hell?' I thought, rubbing my neck again. I got out of bed, stretching and doing my usual morning routine. Get in the shower, first. I grabbed my towel and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and took of my clothes, throwing them in the hamper. I stepped into the shower and sighed pleasantly to the heat hitting my back. The next thing I knew, I started singing in the shower. Cliché, I know. I couldn't help it though, it was a guilty pleasure. Plus, it made my voice feel better. As I got through Six Feet Under The Stars, my voice got louder and I started belting out the lyrics. After finishing in the shower, I stopped the water, stepping out of the shower to come face to face with Kendall Knight. I screamed, grabbing my towel and wrapping it tightly around me. 'Oh my god, what did he see?' I thought, holding onto my towel to make sure it didn't slip off. Kendall just stared at me, not saying anything, just smiling.

"Kendall? Why are you in my bathroom?" I whispered, keeping my voice low. I didn't need to wake the girls up and let them know that he was here. They probably already heard my shriek. Kendall continued to stay silent, walking toward me. I stared up at his eyes and felt my knees go weak. He touched my arm and pulled me closer, our faces inches away. I didn't know what to do, freak out or make out. I didn't even have to do anything because Kendall had just kissed me, right then and there. I felt my head get light as I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck. His hands moved down to my waist. Before we could do anything else I heard Marianna from the other side of the door.

"What the hell is taking Abbey so long in the shower?" she said, probably to the others. I lifted my head from the shower wall, eyes widened. "What in the world just happened?" I murmured to myself. 'Wasn't Kendall just in my bathroom, making out with me?' I thought, stepping out of the shower and wrapping my body with my towel. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, finally stepping out of the bathroom, hitting Alex in the forehead.

"Ow! Dude, give me a warning!" she said, rubbing her forehead. I rolled my eyes, walking to my luggage bag, looking for some underwear and a bra. Marianna dug through her bag, searching for her toiletries. Alex was rubbing her bruise on her forehead, slightly glaring at me.

"Dude, what took you so long in the shower? You were in there for, like, 20 minutes!" Cassandra asked, brushing and running her fingers through her hair. I was wondering if I should tell them about what happened, but wasn't sure. After having a mental fight with myself, I decided to just tell them.

"Uh, I woke up, took a shower, and when I stepped out, Kendall was there." Everyone paused what they were doing, slowly turning to look at me. 'Crap, saw this coming…' I thought.

"What?" Cassandra asked, mouth hanging.

"Kendall was in my bathroom when I got out of the shower. I don't know how he got there, but all I know is he is one good kisser." I stated, running a hand through my hair and blushing.

"Oh my god, Abbey! You just met the guy and now you're hallucinating about him?" Marianna yelled from the bathroom, turning the shower on. I shook my head, walking into the bathroom to change after getting my clothes. Marianna was already in the shower. I left the door open so the others could hear me.

"But that's the weird thing, guys! He kissed me, and it all felt real, but when Marianna asked why I was taking so long, it seemed as though I woke up! Like, I fell asleep in the shower and all of it was a dream." I told them from the other side of the door, putting my clothes on. Jeans, a band shirt, and high tops. I walked back out of the bathroom.

"That's so weird." Cassandra said, putting mascara on. Alex groaned in pain.

"Ugh, enough about Abbey's hallucination, someone get me some ice!" Alex ordered. Cassandra rolled her eyes and turned to her.

"How about you ask nicely?" she asked Alex, smirking. Alex stood up and walked over to Cassandra.

"Can you please heal my friggin' bruise!" Alex asked, pointing to her forehead where a bump was forming. I could see from over where I was that Alex's eyes flashed a weird green from her usual blue eye shade. Cassandra looked up at Alex and stood, making Alex back up slightly in confusion. Cassandra touched Alex's forehead and Alex winced at her touch. Cassandra closed her eyes and started singing.

"What the-" Alex began saying but then stopped when Cassandra opened her eyes and stopped singing, removing her hand from Alex's forehead. Where the red bump was forming, there was now nothing there, just Alex's skin. Cassandra stepped back and gasped, looking at her hand and shaking. I stared in shock, not sure what to say.

"Oh my god…oh my god!" Alex exclaimed, feeling her forehead and gasping at the fact that Cassandra just healed her.

"Cassie, what did you just do?" I asked her, and she shook her head, not knowing herself. Marianna stepped out of the bathroom, completely dressed, looking at all of us.

"What happened?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"I told Cassandra to heal me and she did it! I don't know why, she just did it! She went all E.T. on my forehead!" Alex said confused, but shocked and enthusiastic. I slapped my forehead. Only she could make this kind of thing sound fun and weird at the same time. Marianna looked at all of us confused.

"Ok, we really need to figure out what happened last night." I said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Cassandra walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower, followed by Alex. After they were fully clothed, we all sat down in my room, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe…uh, we always had these powers, we just never noticed it." Alex said, sitting cross legged across from me. I shook my head, already knowing that wasn't it.

"No way, I do my morning routine every day, and never once has a hot guy walked up to me and kissed me." I stated. Alex sighed, coming to a dead end again. I heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"I got it." Marianna said, standing up and walking over to my door. Tyler stood in front of it, looking past her for me.

"Tyler, can you just tell me later what it is, we're kinda busy." I asked, leaning back to look at him. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You don't even know what I was gonna tell you!" he stated, arms folded. I sighed, rubbing my temples together. "It's time for breakfast." Marianna turned to me, and then Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler, can you please just give us a few minutes, and we'll be down to eat in a second? Please?" Marianna asked him, using her best pleading voice with him. She didn't use it often, only because it hardly ever worked. But for some reason, it worked with Tyler. He unfolded his arms, and looked at her with a dazed look.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, anything you say, Marianna." He said, smiling goofily and a blush creeping on his cheeks. Cassandra was as shocked as I was. I mean, usually she made guys knees weak, and now Marianna was doing it as if it was her second nature. Marianna smiled back at Tyler and closed the door in his face, walking back over to sit back down. We stared at her in shock. She immediately noticed and said "What?"

"How did you just do that?" Alex asked, smirking.

"All I did was ask him to give us a few minutes. I didn't ask him to jump off a bridge or anything." Marianna said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but, he actually did it. As if you controlled him to do it…" I trailed off, thinking for a second. My mind was racing of possibilities of how we got these…abilities (that pained me so much to do that).

"Ok, something must've happened last night that made all of us get…powers, or something." I concluded.

"How do you know it happened last night?" Marianna asked.

"Because all of this stuff started happening this morning." I answered simply. She nodded understandingly.

"Ok, what's something that happened to all of us yesterday?" Cassandra asked, putting on her best thinking face. I tried not to laugh.

"Uh, we all went to sleep in the same room." Alex commented.

"Ok, that's one thing. Now what happened in this room that affected us?" I asked everybody. We all paused, trying to remember the events of last night. Marianna snapped her fingers.

"The meteor shower!" she said. We all gave her a skeptical look. She ran to my window, which was wide open to the world. She gasped as she looked outside to my backyard.

"Oh my god! Come outside!" she said, running out of my room. We quickly followed her as she lead us through the kitchen to the backyard. We walked outside and saw white smoke coming from the ground. We got closer and saw that it was a small rock. A meteor, to be exact.

"This explains it. One of the meteors must've lost orbit with the others, making it land in the backyard. It was small, so we didn't feel the impact. The gases from the meteor must've floated up to Abbey's room, and we got contaminated. Concluding that we got special abilities from the meteor." Marianna explained. We all stared at her, not completely understanding half the things that she said. She sighed, frustrated.

"The meteor smoke got in our throats and made something extraordinary happen when we do something with our voices. Like Abbey," she pointed to me. "When you sing, anyone around you can see their biggest desires, which is why you imagined Kendall and it felt real. Alex," she pointed to Alex next. "You can command people to do whatever you want, and they'll do it. That's why Cassie healed you, she didn't have a choice." Alex nodded, deviously. "And Cassie, you can heal people when you sing. Which is how you healed Alex. You didn't know you could do it until Alex told you to." So that's why Mom told me to close the window.

"What about you, Marie? You can control people with your voice, too." I added, making sure Marianna didn't forget about herself. She had a habit of worrying about us a lot and forgetting to take care of herself. It's good that she cares though.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not even entirely sure that it's even my power. I mean, what if I can only control certain people?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. I shrugged.

"Try it on me." I told her. She turned to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Can you get me some orange juice?" she asked sweetly. I didn't feel any weird presence in my body that was ordering me to, so I shook my head and said "Nope, didn't work. Guess it only works on guys."

"So, Marie, you're like...a boy charmer!" Alex exclaimed, high fiving her. I still couldn't wrap my head around any of this, so bear with me and my slowness.

"Ok, so does this mean that we can do things with our voices?" I asked.

"Yup." Marianna answered simply.

"Then how are we gonna go to LA to become Gustavo's next big musical project?" I asked frantically. Everyone gave me one of those looks that said 'holy-crap-what-are-we-gonna-do' and I ran a hand through my hair, stressed.

"Dude, we can't give up on this. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. We have to take it." Cassandra said. Before anyone could say anything else, Tyler walked outside saying "Guys, your breakfast is getting cold."

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" I said, walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. Food always made me feel better in the morning. After eating, it was about 8 o' clock, so we all began putting our luggage into Tyler's car. My mom was in the kitchen, making some snacks for us to eat on the plane ride. I looked around my house at all of the furniture packed in boxes, besides the couch we had. We decided to leave that there, in case we come back. I sat down on the couch, followed by the rest of the girls sitting beside me.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Cassandra said.

"Me too. It'll never be the same anymore." I commented. It was silent between all of us after that.

"Guys," I stood up, looking at all of them. "we can't let this change us. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Whatever happens...we'll still be best friends." Alex smiled and stood up, patting my shoulder.

"I'm with you on this, Abb." she said. I smiled, turning back to the others. Marianna and Cassandra both stood up, smiling.

"Of course we're with you on this." Marianna said. I grinned and said "Alright! Let's go show Gustavo what we can do!" We all got into Tyler's car and drove off to the airport. As soon as we got inside, we saw Kelly waiting there for us. She stood up as soon as she saw us.

"Hey, right on time. The boys are waiting over at the waiting area with Gustavo, here are your tickets," she gave everyone their ticket and Alex gasped.

"Whoa, first class!" she commented.

"And, our flight leaves in 15 minutes, so make sure you're there on time. You can do whatever you want." Kelly said and then walked away.

"Hey, mom, me and the girls are going to the bathroom, we'll be back really quick, okay?" I told her, grabbing Alex's arm and walking to the bathroom.

"But I don't have to-" Marianna stepped on Cassandra's foot, instantly shutting her up and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Dude, you didn't have to damage my foot." Cassandra snapped at Marianna, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Ok, should we tell my mom and Tyler about this? I mean, they are going to be our guardians for the next few…months…" I asked, leaning against the sinks, staring strangely at Alex as she checked under all of the bathroom stalls. Then she said "Ok, we're all good."

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I was checking to see if anyone was in here, duh. What if someone overheard us talking about our amazing voice powers? They'd send us to the nut house like that!" she replied, snapping her fingers to show how fast.

"Oh. Nice one, Alex." I stated and she grinned. "So, should we tell them?"

"I do think we should tell them, really. But, it's way too soon. I mean, we have to first figure out how our powers work, and find some way for us to hide it and control it." Cassandra explained. We all agreed, deciding to wait.

"Ok, but we're gonna have to lay down some rules. First-" the door swung open before Marianna could finish speaking, my mom walking in.

"Girls, our plane leaves in 5 minutes, come on!" she said, running back out. We all scurried out of the bathroom and ran to the entrance of the plane, showing the lady our ticket each.

"Enjoy your flight." she said with a smile. We thanked her and got on our plane, going in the first class area. It really was as nice as it looks on TV. It had tan leather seats, nice, clean windows, and nice carpet.

"Whoa! This is the sweetest plane ever!" Alex exclaimed, looking out the window even though we hadn't left yet.

"You should see Gustavo's private jet! He's got a pool in it!" Carlos replied, standing next to her. It seemed as though all of the girls had quickly went with their own BTR boy, sitting in a row with them. James and Cassandra were talking about celebrities, Logan and Marianna were talking about things that made sense but tried to make strange sense out of it, and Carlos and Alex were still staring out the window, yet we still haven't taken off.

"Wanna sit with me?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Kendall looking at me, smiling. It reminded me of the way I imagined him smiling at me this morning. I grinned saying "Sure, why not?" I slid into the window seat and he sat next to me.

"So," I turned to him as he began talking. "what are you into?" I giggled, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I had a habit of doing that for no reason what-so-ever.

"Can you be a little bit more specific?" I asked, folding my arms and facing him, being my usual, playful self. Before he could reply, the pilot's voice came on.

"We are about to take Flight 226 to Los Angeles. Please put on your seatbelt for turbulence." He said, and a small light with a seatbelt sign on it popped up above us. Everyone fastened their seat belt and the plane began to take off. I had only been on a plane once, and that was when I was 5 years old. Wasn't my favorite experience. So when the plane took off, and the turbulence kicked in, I didn't notice that I was clutching on Kendall's hand until I felt something on my nails.

"Geez, you a first time flier?" he asked as I let go of his hand, which was now slightly bleeding.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" I said, covering my mouth at the sight of it. "I cut you badly!" He shrugged, not really caring at the fact his hand was bleeding. But I was not going to let him go un-bandaged. I unbuckled my seatbelt, standing up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I slid past him into the aisle. I un-buckled his seatbelt, pulling him up and dragging him to the section where the flight attendants usually were. They weren't there now, probably in the middle class, helping people. I quickly looked for a first aid kit, still holding Kendall's hand.

"Abbey, it's not that bad. I've had worse injuries!" he said, but I didn't listen, dragging him back to the first class section into our seats. I wiped a peroxide wipe on his cut and then wrapped a bandage around it, taping it down with medical tape. I was looking down at his hand, making sure it was okay, so I didn't notice how close he was to my face until I looked up at him, his minty breath hitting my face.

"You really didn't have to do that." He said with a soft, low voice. I felt like I wanted to faint.

"It was nothing. I took a first aid class. It's…whatever…" I replied, smiling. He smiled back, leaning closer. Before anything else could happen, someone cleared their throat and I pulled away quickly, looking to see who it was. The girls were looking at me, smiling and grinning like idiots. Kendall looked up, looking a little mad.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, we need to speak with Abbey." Cassandra said, arms folded, slightly laughing. I shook my head, mouthing 'go away', but she acted as if she didn't see me.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kendall said, getting up and walking to the front of the plane. I glared at the girls as they all smiled at me.

"Damn you." I snarled as they gathered around me. I put my knees up so Alex could squeeze in the same seat as me, same thing with Marianna and Cassandra.

"So sorry to break up your little...what was that?" Marianna asked. I rolled my eyes, a blush running over my cheeks.

"It was gonna be a kiss until you guys came! Bad timing." I said, folding my arms.

"Well, we have a meeting to finish. We've got to lay down some rules." Alex said. I sighed, feeling more work coming on.

"Ok, rule #1: if you want to tell someone about the secret, go over it with the group first. Who knows what crap we can get into if the wrong person found out." I declared. The others nodded, agreeing with the rule.

"Rule #2: don't let your powers get in the way of your personal life." Cassandra declared.

"Well, specifically, the powers are our personal life now. How about we don't get it entangled with the rest of our life?" Marianna rephrased. We agreed, going on to the next rule.

"Rule #3: Master your power before thinking of telling someone. You don't need to accidentally do something you'll regret, like make someone fantasize about a certain guy, with certain dirty blonde hair-" Alex began, but I hit her in the arm, getting what she meant. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that again, but if I start singing, I'm gonna guess Kendall was gonna pop up. Or a pizza with extra pepperoni and extra mushrooms. That's good stuff...

"Shut it!" I yell whispered at her.

"Ok, rule #4: find a way to hide your power. I took the meteor with me and put it in my luggage, so when we land, I'll try to do something with it. I might get Logan to help me..." Marianna said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"You're not going to tell him about it, are you?" Cassandra asked. Marianna shook her head.

"No, I'll just say that it's for an experiment I'm working on." she answered. I grinned at everyone saying "Ok, guys, you can go now!"

"Well! Guess she just wants us to leave so she can jump into Kendall's-" Cassandra began saying, but I quickly yelled "Shut up, Cassie!" My face was getting a shade of red I couldn't even define.

"Ok, ok, we'll go." Alex said, getting up from my seat, pushing Marianna and Cassandra with her. I breathed out, trying to calm my face from being red when Kendall walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, looking out the window. It actually was a really nice view.

"Your friends are..." Kendall began saying, but I finished for him.

"Sweet, crazy, loving, crazy...did I say crazy already?" I finished. He laughed, agreeing with me.

"But they care about you, so that's good." he commented. I felt my eyelids get heavy as I yawned loudly.

"You can lay on my shoulder...if you want." he said. I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. It was strong, and I wrapped my arms around his, dozing off in a nice nap.

I woke up an hour later, trying to lift my head up but a heavy weight keeping it down. Kendall's head was on mine, and I couldn't lift it up (not like I wanted to, but it was suffocating my head!).

"Kendall...Kendall..." I whispered, tapping his shoulder. He moved, but didn't lift his head up. 'Ugh!' I thought, getting aggravated. 'He's so lucky this is kinda romantic!' Then, a thought came to my head. It was a bad thought, but I wanted to test out my powers. What was the worst that could happen? For all I knew, it won't even work. I softly started singing 'Six Feet Under The Stars' like I did this morning. _Before I knew it, I was floating in Kendall's head. Like, I was in his dream! I didn't even know I could enter people's dreams until now! I could see what was going on, as if I was watching TV. Kendall was standing up, facing someone, talking to them. They were talking really low, so I couldn't hear them._

_"You shouldn't do this...we could both get in serious trouble." a voice said. It sounded really familiar._

_"I don't care. I want to be with you, not anybody else." Kendall said back to whoever. I walked closer, moving around them to see who he was talking to, when I gasped. It was me! No wonder I recognized the voice (it's mine, duh!). Kendall's hand touched my cheek and I blushed. Then he kissed me, just like how he did this morning (except I was fully clothed). I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. The kissing was getting more heated and rougher, so I quickly slipped outside of his mind, giving myself my own privacy (?). _I woke up to Kendall's head still on mine. I quickly but gently moved my head, his head slipping down to my shoulder. His very touch sent shivers up my body. 'I can't believe he was dreaming about me!' I thought excitedly. But then my excited phase stopped as realization hit me. 'I must've made him dream about me...there's no way he thinks of me that way, right? But, if he didn't like me, then he wouldn't have tried to kiss me when I healed his hand...and he wouldn't have dreamt of me if I wasn't his desire, right? God, these powers are being difficult!' I thought. I looked down at Kendall's face to it smiling slightly. It made me smile. 'Even if he wasn't or he was, he still looks happy. But I can't evade his space anymore.' I thought. I looked outside and saw the clouds pass, feeling serene. I pushed Kendall up, sliding past him and into the aisle. We were in the back, so I was looking at all the people. Cassandra was sleeping on James's shoulder, Marianna was showing Logan something on her laptop, and Carlos and Alex were talking about who knows what. Gustavo and Kelly were sitting in the front of the plane, Gustavo sleeping and Kelly on her laptop. My mom and Tyler were sleeping, too. 'Geez, I'm so bored.' I thought scratching my head as I walked back to my seat. I slid in pass Kendall and sat down, sighing in the process. I felt Kendall move slightly next to me, his eyes slightly opening. I smiled, finally finding something to do.

"Hey, sleepy head." I greeted. He smiled back, rubbing his eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" A blush creeper on his cheeks and he laughed a little.

"I was...dreaming about...a person." he answered, trying not to tell me who it was, even though I already knew.

"Oh. Well, good thing you're up, because I was getting bored." I said, pulling my feet up.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix that." he stated, standing up and stretching. He walked away, into the middle class area, and then came back with a laptop.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked as he sat down next to me. He opened it, turning it on.

"Some guy was sleeping, so I just borrowed it. I'll give it back, he won't even know it's gone." Kendall said. The sign in page came up and I groaned.

"We don't know the password." I stated. He didn't, reply, typing out loud.

"P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D." he said and the screen said 'Welcome'. "Wow. Adults are dumb." I laughed, looking over to see what he was doing. There were a lot of files up, but he just made a completely new account just for us. He named it 'Plans for Bomb Detonation.' I continued laughing while asking "What are you doing?" He started typing up a document with the title 'Things to Remember'.

"I'm making a list for a bomber that's on the plane. And guess who the bomber is?" he asked, whispering it. He bent his figure, showing me to come closer. I leaned in closer to his face.

"It's us." he said, waving his finger back and forth at us. I smiled deviously, grabbing the computer. I began rapidly typing things that would be funny to put on the list, Kendall adding things in. This was going to be fun...

A.N.: Alrite, there's ur chapter! ok, serisly, i promise the next one will have the 5th OC in it! she'll be meeting another guy that will be introduced in the nex chaptr! ok, review this pwease! =3


	8. EXPLODE NEWS!

**Ok, here's to clear a few things up BEFORE I start losing readers(cause i dont want that)**

**1. this story is not ending. i've been extremely busy wit the ending of skool since i'm going to high school and i've got all these tests going on. i wont be stopping this story until its done!**

**2. here are a few things that will be happening (dont wrry, not in the story, just how chapters are gonna be posted up):**

**I WILL PROMISE YOU(LIKE SLAP SWEAR PROMISE YOU) THAT I WILL POST UP 6 _NEW_ CHAPTERS ALL ON THE SAME DAY FOR YOU HUNGRY READERS OUT THERE(BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING LONG ENOUGH). THE ONLY PROBLEM? ITS GONNA TAKE ME UNTIL AT LEAST THE END OF THE MONTH, IF NOT SOONER. I KNO, THAT SEEMS SO LONG, BUT WHEN YOU'LL GET IT, IT'LL ALL BE WORTH IT(SINCE THEY'RE ALL EXTREMELY LONG AND STUFF)! SO, HOPEFULLY, THOSE READERS THAT ARE OUT THERE ARE STILL OUR THERE AND HAVENT LEFT ME YET...SO EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I COULDNT GET A CHAPTER OUT. BUT I'LL BE TYPING THINGS ON MY PHONE (SINCE MY COMP BROKE, I'M USING THE MICROSOFT ON MY PHONE =)) SO IT'LL PROBABALY BE LIKE 5 PARAGRAPHS OR SOMETHING EVERY TEN MINUTES FOR EVERY 3 HOURS OF THE DAY...YEA, I KNOW, SEEMS DIFFICULT. IT IS! BUT, FOR YOU GUYS, I WOULD DO ANYTHING JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. AND IF I DO NOT SUCCEED IN ACCOMPLISHING THIS MISSION, YOU CAN STOP READING MY STORY. FOREVER. HOPEFULLY IT WONT HAVE TO COME TO THAT, BUT JUST IN CASE IT DOES.**

**-AZZURA**


	9. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, i kno that you all must hate me SOO FRIGGIN' much because i havent posted in MONTHS! and i'm so friggin' srry that i havent. but i've been typing like crazy, and I'm up to chapter 10! so, i'm going to be putting up chapters 3-9 today, like I promised! R & R

Chapter 3

31 Seconds to the Rest of Life

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD!" I heard a male voice from middle class. Kendall and I stifled a laugh as we poked our heads into middle class. It must've been the guy who we got the laptop from. We had made a list of things for a bomber to remember if he's bombing, well, a plane. The usual things like remember to place bomb in luggage storage and remember to actually detonate bomb to blow up 10 minutes before plane lands, but also random things like decorate bomb to look like a smiley face. But the weirdest and funniest thing is that we changed the font to that Wingdings font, so it all looked completely crazy! After we finished, we gently placed the laptop back on the guy's lap and waited about five minutes for things to start happening. And boy, was it funny!

"Someone's gonna bomb this plane!" the man stated, standing up. People looked at him weirdly or frightened. A flight attendant walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him snap around to look at her. She flinched, but continued to stay calm.

"Sir, would you please sit-" the man grabbed the woman's shoulders, shaking her roughly. Kendall and I continued holding in our laughs, but it was hard.

"Do you not understand what I'm saying? Someone's gonna bomb the plane!" he yelled at her. She flinched again, taking in a deep breath and then grabbing the man's shoulders tightly. Then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back, making him land on the ground with a thud.

"Sir, I would recommend that you stay in your seat." she stated calmly, letting his arm go. She stepped over him and began walking over to the first class section. Kendall and I leaned back and sat neatly in our seats as the flight attendant walked past us. She didn't even look at us. As soon as she walked by, we both broke into laughter.

"Oh my cheese balls, that was ridonculous!" I commented, holding my sides as I laughed and spoke. Kendall stopped laughing momentarily and looked at me.

"Cheese balls? Ridonculous? Really?" he asked, giving me a raised eyebrow. I shrugged, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alex taught it to me. She pretty much got me hooked on it." I replied, watching the strand fall in front of my face as I looked down at my lap. Kendall brushed the strand away with his fingers and my eyes looked up to him. Those eyes…dear god, it was the most beautiful thing ever. He leaned into me again and I leaned in, too. And just when you think we're really gonna kiss this time…someone just has to interrupt.

"Oh em gee, Abbey, you have got to look out your window!" Cassandra yelled to me from her seat in front of me. I stopped in mid-kiss and sighed.

"Everytime." I whispered to myself. I stood up, sliding past Kendall and into the aisle. I walked to where Cassandra and James were sitting and asked "What is it, Cassie?" She pointed to the window multiple times, grinning.

"It's the Hollywood sign!" She explained. My eyes widened and I squealed, sliding past James and looking out the window. Wow, it really is beautiful up close!

"Uh, guys-" James started to say, but Alex ran up before he could finish.

"Oh my cheese balls, do you guys see it?" she asked, squeezing past James also. She pushed me over, staring out the window. "Geez, Cassie, how'd you get the good view?"

"Guys-" James tried to get our attention, but Marianna walked over, sliding past James and pushing Alex down to see what we were looking at. She balanced her knees on James's lap, holding on to the edge of the window to stay still.

"Whoa, the Hollywood sign! It really is prettier up close!" she stated also. "I know right!" I muffled against Cassandra and Alex's hand.

"GUYS!" James yelled and we all turned to him. I forgot he was there for a second. Poor guy. "It'd be nice if you guys weren't suffocating me with your bodies." he finished.

"Ok, guys, you can leave now." Cassandra said, nudging us to leave. We gave her a look and she gave us one back.

"Oh, sorry about that, James. Sight seeing moment. Our bad." I apologized, sliding past him, followed by Alex. Marianna got off of James's lap and into the aisle, also apologizing. "Even though Cassie invited us over..." I mumbled so she couldn't hear me, but I knew she did. She threw her bag of peanuts at me and I ducked and ran back to my seat, quickly sitting next to Kendall.

"Sorry about that. I just had a Hollywood moment with the Hollywood sign." I stated, running a hand through my hair.

"Yea, I see. Just wait until you see the rest of Los Angeles." he said.

After another 15 minutes, we landed in Los Angeles. As soon as we got our luggage, we entered the limo waiting for us.

"Holy crap, a limo! This is awesome!" Alex exclaimed, crawling inside the limo. The boys were in a separate limo than us, sadly. As we drove to the hotel we were staying at, Cassandra opened the sunroof and popped her head outside. We all began sticking our bodies out the sunroof, feeling the hot California sun warm our cheeks. The beaches were golden, the stores were amazing, and the people...oh my cheese balls. All of a sudden, the car came to a stop at a stop light. A group of guys began crossing the street but stopped momentarily to look at us.

"Hey, the guy with the blonde hair is kind of cute." Marianna whispered to us. The rest of us looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Hey, you with the face!" I called out. They all looked to me. I pointed to the blonde one.

"Our friend here thinks your cute!" Cassandra called out, throwing an arm around Marianna. Marianna hung her head down in embarrassment, a hand on her forehead. The blonde guy smiled at her.

"Don't be shy, Marie, he seems real nice!" Alex said, nudging her. Marianna let her head hit against the roof of the car. The guys just shook their heads and continued to walk across the street before the light changed. Cassandra scoffed.

"Well fine then, walk away! You're not that hot anyway!" she yelled out. She turned to Marianna, who slowly raised her head and glared at us.

"Really? Just call the boy out like it's nothing?" she asked.

"Honey, it was nothing." Cassandra replied back dramatically, flipping her hair back. I patted Marianna's back comfortingly.

"It's whatever, Marie. Besides, we know you've got the hots for Logan." I reassured her. She turned to me.

"Oh my gosh, for the first and last time, we're just friends!" Marianna explained. Alex turned to Marianna and looked her in the eye.

"Tell the truth." she ordered. Marianna looked dazed for a second before rambling "I think he's really cute, smart, and funny. But he would never go for a girl like me. Abbey, I really would appreciate it if you'd give me my earrings back." Alex smiled triumphantly. But Marianna looked confused. So did I. What earrings...

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You just told the truth." I answered, trying to figure out what earrings she was talking about. She groaned out loud.

"Alex, don't do that! You shouldn't just use your powers out in the open like that." Marianna said.

"Ok, ok, I won't do it unless it's absolutely necessary." she promised. The car came to a stop again, and we all jolted forward.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my stomach. Kelly stepped out of Big Time Rush's limo.

"Well girls, welcome to The Palm Woods." she stated. "You guys can go check in, and we'll meet you at Rocque Records."

"Ok." we said in unison. Alex climbed out of the sunroof while the rest of us just lowered down into the limo and then stepped out. The guys were checking in later, heading to the studio with their luggage. We took our luggage out of the trunk, Alex struggling a little bit. She has a habit of over packing things she really won't need. On our senior trip for eight grade, she brought skis, and we were going to Atlantic City for five days.

"Do you need help with that, Alex?" Carlos asked, carrying his duffel bag with ease. Before the guys left, he noticed her struggling. Guess he wants to keep his duffel bag close to him, for whatever reason. She huffed and said "If you would ever be so kind." He picked up the luggage and walked into the lobby. She sighed dreamily.

"Isn't he just amazing?" she asked me before I walked into the lobby. I smiled at her while shaking my head. The girl was definitely in love. Carlos put down her bag and smiled before leaving. We all walked inside the lobby and noticed it filled with teenagers and people younger. There were barely any adults. I grinned, glad that this wouldn't be a hotel where you can't bond with people your age. A fat man with glasses came into my view and my grin faltered. He had a name tag that read 'Bitters' on it and a smile was plastered on his face.

"Welcome to the famous Palm Woods, where the upcoming famous stay while in Hollywood." he greeted.

"All of the upcoming famous people?" Cassandra asked. Bitters's smile wavered slightly, but it stayed.

"From Tyler McPhee to Becca Stone." he stated. Marianna gave him a confused look.

"Who?" she asked.

"Exactly. Anyways, I'm Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager. Follow me to the check in desk." he ordered, walking over to the desk in the middle of the lobby. My mom stepped in front of us and began to check us in. We leaned against the desk and looked at the view of the people and the pool from inside. There was a guy with shades and a guitar in his hands, talking to a girl with brown hair holding drum sticks in her hands. Her bangs were low cut, almost covering her eyes as she bent down to talk to him as he let his legs hang in the pool. Then a blonde girl came into my view. She was holding a script, pacing back and forth as she read from the page. I walked outside to the pool area and sat down on a lounge chair, taking in the view of the area. Then someone blocked my view. Actually, it was three girls who blocked my view.

"You're in our seat." a brown haired girl spoke. I looked up and spotted a blonde girl, a brown haired girl, and a girl with brown cinnamon skin and curly short hair staring down at me in designer shades. Of course, they were all matching in some way. I looked to my sides to see if they were talking to me. It seemed as if they were.

"I don't see your name on it." I stated, folding my arms. I'm not one to get scared easily. The girl with the curly hair scoffed.

"You're new, aren't you? So you don't know how it works here," she said it so comfortingly, as if she was trying to help me. The others came outside after they saw what was going on. I shook my head for them not to come, mouthing 'I got this' and they didn't come any closer. I looked back up to the girls and stood up, coming face to face with them. They backed up slightly.

"Look, I see what's going on here. You guys are the popular girls, and I took your seat, so it's pretty much a rule to tell the new girl to not take your seat. So, if you would just let me get up so I can get out of here, that would be great." I rambled, and with each word, they stepped back farther until they were at the edge of the pool. They gripped onto each other, slightly frightened by my tone of words. "Okay?" I asked and they took one more step back. I quickly grabbed them before they fell into the pool and pulled them away from the edge. They stared at me, confused and shocked.

"You saved us. Anyone else would've let us fall." the blonde one said. I smiled slightly.

"I'm from Canada. We're pretty awesome. I mean, Bieber _was_ born there wasn't he?" I asked, but I didn't wait for them to reply as I walked over to the girls. Marianna patted me on the shoulder.

"Being the bigger woman, Abb?" she asked.

"Shut up." I replied, walking past them back into the lobby. My mom had checked us in, so we all entered the elevator.

"I wonder what our room looks like?" Cassandra thought out loud. I shrugged. We exited the elevator and walked down the hallway until we reached the room labeled 6F in gold. My mom unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I nearly screamed at how AWESOME our room was! Here's how to imagine it. In the left corner (as soon as you walk in), there's a kitchen with a brown marble table and all of the most high tech cooking devices you can think of. In the right corner, there's a dining table made out of the same brown marble as the kitchen counter with plates and forks all in order. Straight across to the right, there was a round, brown, wooden, oval like table with 4 swivel chairs. Straight across to the left, there was a light, cream colored couch facing a Hi-Def TV with surround sound system. To the far left, there was a door that led into our room and then to the far right, there was a door that led to my mom's room. There was a door next to our room, which I was guessing was the bathroom. I was so happy, I almost didn't notice that Tyler didn't have a room.

"Where's my room?" he asked my mom. She handed him a set of keys. He grinned.

"No way. My own suite!" he exclaimed. She nodded. "Don't get crazy, I'll be checking on you at least once a-." He ran out the door and down the hall before she could finish. "day. And he's gone." She finished, grabbing her luggage and walking to her room. I walked into our room, where the girls were picking which bed they'll be sleeping on. Cassandra called the one closest to the door so she'll be able to get to the bathroom faster. Alex called the one next to it. I wanted a nice view of outside, so I picked the bed across from Alex. Marianna picked the last available one. We began unpacking our stuff, hanging our clothes in the closet. We had to separate the closet in sections since it wasn't really that big, so we each had our own hangers (like, all my hangers would be blue, Alex's green, Cassandra's pink, and Marianna's orange.) to tell our clothes apart. After we unpacked most of our stuff, I knocked on my mom's door.

"Mom? We're going to Rocque Records, ok?" I told her from the other side of the door.

"Sure, honey, I'm going to be out grocery shopping, so until you get a room key, you can just stay at the hotel." she replied back.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you, too." We left the suite, walking to the elevator.

"I smell a dog." Alex said. We looked at her, confused. She pointed to the elevator doors, which were opening. There was a small Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in the hands of the girl with the drumsticks that was at the pool. She tried to rush out of the elevator, but ran right into us.

"Sorry, excuse me." she mumbled, walking around us with the dog still in her hands. She didn't notice that she dropped something. As soon as I picked it up, she was out of our sight.

"She must've been in a rush if she dropped her phone." Cassandra guessed, taking the phone from me.

"Cassie, hold onto her phone. We'll give it to her later." I told her. She nodded, slipping it into her pocket. We finally made it downstairs and walked outside to find a limo waiting for us.

"For Gustavo Rocque's new musical project." the limo driver said. We got in and he began driving to the studio. I couldn't help but bounce in my seat as we drove there. I could tell the girls were excited, too, because they kept fidgeting with their clothes. Hopefully, no one would start sweating. Even more hopeful that our powers won't screw things up.


	10. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4, enjoy! XP

Chapter 4: 

How to Find Band Names in Two Hours

"Ok, poodles," Gustavo began saying when we got up to his office. "Poodles?" I whispered to Cassandra. She shrugged. "I wrote you up a song, and you're gonna sing it, got it?" We all nodded and he stood up from his seat, walking past us to the door. "Follow me." We did as he said, not wanting to get Gustavo mad. We heard it's not a pretty sight. Funny, but not pretty. He led us to the studio, where Kelly had headphones on, listening to the guys sing. They were in the recording booth, headphones on, singing into the mic. I smiled at Kendall, who winked at me. Yeah, working with the guys would be pretty awesome.

"Dogs, out of the booth. Poodles, into the booth." Gustavo ordered, stopping the music. The boys stepped out of the booth, sliding past us. We entered the booth and slid the headphones on our ears. We watched the others talk outside, not hearing anything in the soundproof room.

"What are they saying?" Cassandra asked. Alex stared for a long time before saying "Gustavo is...explaining to the guys about...what's going to be happening for today...I think he mentioned a duet, but I can't tell, he moves his lips weird." We all turned to Gustavo as he yelled at the guys. Huh, they did move weird...

"Poodles, here are the song lyrics! Sing it well, and you'll be doing a duet with Big Time Rush." he explained, handing the sheet music to us. I read the song title 'Fall Into Me' and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Can we get a little time to rehearse this?" I asked, sliding the headphones off of my ear and onto my neck.

"No."

"Well, okay then, I guess we won't be singing." I replied, folding my arms. Gustavo walked forward to me, a look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm the boss around here, got it!" So this is what his angry side looked like. It's kind of amusing.

"Actually, Griffin's the boss." Kendall commented jokingly. I smiled at him. But it seemed that this only made Gustavo even more mad.

"Shut it, dog! And you, poodle! Since you want to run things here, what do you think we should do first?" Gustavo yelled at Kendall, then me. I turned to the girls, and Marianna pulled me in closer, forming a small huddle. After a few seconds of going over, we decided.

"Well, Gustavo, we've decided..." I trailed off, letting Alex finish.

"To come up with our band's name first." she finished excitedly. Gustavo stared at us intently before laughing maniacally in our faces. We looked at the guys confused who gave us a look that said 'wait for it'. After Gustavo stopped laughing, he began to speak.

"First of all, I'm going to be coming up with the genius plans, not you! And second, I already came up with band names for you girls to pick from." he spoke. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read.

"Girl Galore."

"No."

"Girls In The Basement."

"No."

"Girls Gone Wild."

"Ew." we all said in unison. Obviously, Gustavo's not good with names.

"We've actually already come up with a name." Cassandra stated. We all turned to her.

"You have?" Gustavo asked. I grinned sheepishly.

"Of course we have!" I turned to Cassandra. "We have?" Cassandra moved in front of me, confidence radiating off of her. That's the kind of person Cassandra was.

"Our band name is Musical Detonation." she answered everyone's question simply. My jaw dropped.

"Detonation? Where did that come from?" Gustavo asked. I had to admit, even I wanted to know.

"Well, our music is so awesome and explosive like, it's like detonating a bomb." she replied, grinning. Gustavo shook his head.

"No, no, we have to change it. And it can't have anything to do with bombing something. You girls have two hours until I come up with the name. Go and look for inspiration for the name, and then come back here." he ordered. "NOW!" We jumped in our position, running out of the booth and into the main lobby.

"Ugh, how are we gonna come up with a band name in two hours?" Alex clawed at her hair, closing her eyes tight.

"We can help you guys." James offered. Cassandra turned around to face the guys, grinning.

"Aww, that's so sweet, James!" she commented. I rolled my eyes, facing them also.

"No offence or anything guys, but I think it would be better if we tried to come up with this ourselves." I declined, as nice as possible. With the boys help, we would probably keep getting distracted by their...everything.

"But...but..." Cassandra tried to think of a reason to have them help us, but she failed.

"Come on, Cassie. We'll be fine without them. Besides, it's only a few hours!" Alex comforted, wrapping her arm around Cassandra's shoulder. They began walking down the hall as Alex continued to talk.

"See you guys later." Marianna waved goodbye, turning and following the others.

"What she said." I stated, waving also and then turning around to catch up with the others. As soon as we turned right at the end of the hall, we heard the guys' voices.

"It's to the left." they said. We quickly turned the other way, walking to the elevator.

"Thank you." we thanked in unison.

After we made it back to The Palm Woods, we began looking around, trying to find inspiration from anywhere.

"Ok, how about we split up, and look pretty much everywhere to find inspiration?" I offered.

"I'll check the lobby." Cassandra said.

"I'll check the park." Marianna stated.

"I'll check...somewhere else." Alex scratched her head.

"And I'll check the pool. Ok, go!" we all split up into our designated areas, looking around for anything that would help us with the band's name. I walked into the pool area and looked around, viewing everything. I continued walking, not looking where I'm going, tripping over a body, falling flat on the ground. I moaned in pain, looking at who I tripped over and noticed the guy from earlier with the guitar and the sunglasses, who didn't even flinch after I tripped over him.

"Uh, hello? Guy on the floor I just tripped over? What are you-" before I could finish, he silenced me, holding a hand up.

"I, am Guitar Dude. And I, am looking for inspiration." he introduced. I looked up and noticed he was pretty much staring at the sun.

"I'm Abbey, but you can call me Abb. Um, I'm pretty sure you won't get inspiration from staring at the sun, but if that's what you wanna do, go ahead." I stood up, ready to walk away, until the guy grabbed my ankle, keeping me from not moving. 'Oh geez...' I thought, looking down at him.

"It seems you are looking for inspiration as well..." he looked up at me. 'How did he know that!' I thought. "Maybe we could help each other."

"Uh, sure? I guess so." I sat down next to him, crossing my legs and listening to what he has to say.

"What kind of inspiration are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find a band name."

Cassandra's POV

I sat down on the couch in the lobby, trying to find me some inspiration. It was harder than I thought it would be.

", have you seen my cell phone anywhere? I must've dropped it, but I'm not sure where." a voice said from behind me. I turned, seeing the girl with the dog from earlier, conversing with . She didn't have the dog with her.

"No, Sophie, I haven't seen your phone. But, a little birdie told me that you've been keeping a dog with you in your suite." he replied. I listened in closely. Sophie instantly turned frantic at the word dog.

"What! I mean...who told you I had a dog? I don't have a dog!" she denied, slightly stuttering and playing with the hem of her shirt. But wasn't buying it.

"You know the rules at The Palm Woods. No dogs. If I even smell or see a hint of dog, you will be removed from The Palm Woods. Understood?" he said strictly. She sighed.

"Yes ." she answered, walking away from the desk. She began walking to the elevator, so I quickly ran after her.

"Hey, you!" She spun around, looking to see me running up to her.

"Yes?" she asked. I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket.

"You bumped into me and my friends earlier and you dropped this." I explained, handing her phone to her. She grinned.

"Thank you so much! My dad would've had my head if I didn't find this." she thanked me, hugging me tight, but then quickly pulling away.

"Sorry, overly excited."

"It's cool. I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie." I introduced, holding a hand out. She shook it willingly.

"I'm Sophia. You must be one of the new girls everyone keeps talking about." I gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. Word spreads fast around here."

"Yeah, it does. Hey, would you like me to show you around?" she asked, sweetly. Wow, this chick is sweeter than bubblegum!

"Sure! Maybe I can get inspiration while I'm looking around." I stated, walking with Sophia as she led me to the spa.

"What do you need inspiration for?" she asked curiously.

"I'm trying to find a band name."

Marianna POV

As I looked around the park, I noticed the younger kids playing. It brought a smile to my face. Just then, I noticed a blonde girl yelling at a guy, looking angrier than ever.

"Look, just because I broke up with him, doesn't mean I'm going to automatically date you! Get over yourself!" she yelled at the guy, who continued to approach her.

"Oh come on. You obviously broke up with him so you can be with me. Just admit it!" he pursued her, pushing her against what appeared to be a well.

"Hey!" I found myself running up to the two, trying to stop whatever was about to happen. I knew I shouldn't have been the one to stop this, but if I didn't, the girl probably would've ended up in a well.

"Just back off alright." I ordered the boy, using my powers to stop him. I even batted my eyelashes to make sure it worked. His face softened.

"For a pretty girl like you? Sure. See you later, Jo." he waved goodbye, walking away as if nothing even happened.

"How did you do that?" the girl who's name I was presuming was Jo asked. As I thought of an excuse, she gave me a hug repeating thank you multiple times.

"Your welcome." I replied, as she pulled away smiling.

"He's been harassing me all day, trying to get with me. I mean, just because we're co-workers, doesn't mean we're supposed to be dating, you know?" she confided to me. I nodded, as if I understood the whole situation.

"Yeah, I see. I'm Marianna, by the way, but you can call me Marie." I introduced.

"I'm Jo, nice to meet you. So, what brings you to the park?" she asked as we began walking.

"I'm looking for inspiration."

"Well, you've come to the right place. The Palm Woods park is the most inspirational place you can think of. It's where celebrity's ideas are made." she explained. I grinned, happy I would be able to find some ideas. "What kind of inspiration are you looking for?"

"One for a band name."

Alex POV

I was wandering around Los Angeles, not really knowing where I was going. I was walking in and out of stores, until I figured that I wasn't going to find any inspiration at this point. So I decided to do quick runs inside stores to see if I could get inspired by clothes. I ran inside a Forever 21 and instantly ran into someone, knocking me and the person on the ground. 'That wasn't the smartest idea ever.' I thought, rubbing my head slightly as I sat up.

"Oh crap. Are you okay?" the person that knocked me over asked. I looked up to see a boy with orangey-red hair and green eyes who asked me.

"Uh, yea I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you." I apologized. He gave me a hand and I pulled myself up.

"It's cool. What were you running for, anyway?" he asked. 'Should I really be explaining myself to a complete stranger?' I thought to myself. I looked at the boy closely before concluding that he looked nice enough.

"I'm looking for inspiration. You see, me and my best friends are Gustavo Rocque's new musical project, and we have to come up with a band name in two hours or he'll pick out a really crappy one, so me and my friends are looking around for some inspiration, and I'm starting to run out of time, so I decided to run in Forever 21 to see if I can get inspiration, and you know the rest." I explained. The boy stared at me for a second before saying, "I completely understand." I grinned brightly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, it's so obvious!" he replied. He held his hand out.

"I'm Danny." I shook his hand vigorously.

"I'm Alex, Alexandra for short...I mean-"

"Yea, I get it." he stopped me before I continuously babbled like an idiot. "So, how about I help you out? You look like you could use it." I gave him a mock shocked expression.

"Rude. But sure, why not?" We both walked out of the shop, walking down whatever avenue we were on.

"So, Alex, what are you and your friends into?" Danny asked me.

"Well, we're into a lot of things. Too many to really count, but it's just what keeps us close." I stated. Danny nodded, putting a funny thinking face on. I nearly laughed out loud.

"I have an idea of what it could be." I jumped up and down.

"Really? That's great, Danny, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, how about-" I screamed loudly, seeing that I was going to be late if I didn't make it back to Rocque Records on time, stopping him from continuing. He held onto his ears, including everyone in walking distance of us. Ignoring the fact that my voice just stunned everybody, I shook Danny, trying to get him out of his confused and paralyzed state.

"Danny, come on, we've gotta make it back to Rocque Records! Snap out of it!" I ordered. This was no time for stopping. He looked at me, confused but then nodded. It seemed that the people around me snapped out of whatever happened also, because they continued walking.

"Come on, I know a short cut." he said, grabbing my hand and starting to run.

Abbey POV

"Well, poodles? I'm waiting to here your genius band name." Gustavo waited, standing in the lobby for us. We were ready to go over ideas for the band name, but Alex wasn't here yet. We weren't going to start without her.

"About that-"

"I'm here!" Alex yelled, running down the hallway with a boy in tow. She stopped next to us, breathing heavy.

"Never mind then. Gustavo, if you would give us a few minutes to go over our ideas, that would be great." I told him, dragging the girls into the studio. I'm guessing he was okay with it, because he didn't yell at us.

"Five minutes." he told us, and we nodded, turning to face each other.

"Ok, what do we got?" I asked the girls.

"Well, I met this girl named Sophia, who was the same girl who we bumped into earlier, and we were at the spa, and we really bonded over a nice cucumber facial mask and-"

"Cassie. Short version, please." I ordered. She sighed.

"Well, she thinks that we should be called Extra Awesome on My Pizza." Cassie finished. I tilted my head, thinking about it.

"Huh. Not bad. Marie?" Marianna played with the hem of her shirt, looking nervous. "Marie, you okay?" I asked worried.

"Uh, yeah. I met this girl named Jo today, and she helped me out. She said maybe we should be called Roses in The Dust." Marianna answered, her eyes shifting at something but then quickly looking back at me.

"Cute. We should meet Jo guys. Sophia, too." I added. Marianna nodded slightly, still looking nervous. I hope she was okay. "Alex, what did you see?"

"I met this boy named Danny, who's right over there," she pointed to the guy she came in with. "And he was telling me that we should be called Sweet Shock. Don't ask me where he got it from. But I thought it was adorable. How about you Abbey?"

"I met this guy named Guitar Dude. He was looking for inspiration for him and his sister, because they're in a band called Dudes and Dudettes, so he needed inspiration for a song, so he decided to help me first, and in return, I told him to write a song about life, he got his inspiration, and he gave me an idea. How about Debating Destiny?" Everyone stared at me weird.

"Who's Destiny?" Alex and Cassandra asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"No one! That's just the name he came up with, he pulled it out of his butt." I ran a hand through my hair stressfully. "Guys, can we please just come up with something?"

"How about...Pick Your Poison?" Cassandra asked. Alex shook her head.

"Hate it. How about-" "Guys, stop guessing! We won't get anywhere." I cut Alex off, rubbing my temples. "What do we all have in common?"

"We all like candy and ice cream. And love. And music. And sneakers. And action movies. And-" "We get it, Marie." Cassandra cut in. Then the idea hit me like a bomb. I snapped my fingers.

"I got it. It's the perfect combination of what we are. I mean, we did come up with it ourselves." I stated. I whispered it to the girls, for no apparent reason since we were the only ones in here. They grinned at me.

"Whoa. That's amazing, Abb. Makes me wonder how you do it." Cassandra commented, folding her arms smirking.

"Genius. Pure genius. I've already got an album name in mind!" Marianna stated, patting me on the back.

"That's ridonculously awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"Aww thanks guys. But we came up with it together, don't give me all the credit." I reminded them. After a pause, they all said "Yeah, your right!" I rolled my eyes jokingly, walking to Gustavo and the others, who were waiting patiently for us. I noticed Danny wasn't there, guessing he left.

"Well, poodles, have you finally come up with a band name?" he asked, arms folded.

"Yup. We've decided on...High Top Music."


	11. Chapter 5

A/N:

Chapter 5:

Less Work, More Awesome

"I don't get it." Gustavo stated bluntly. 'Of course you don't.' I thought, rolling my eyes. "Elaborate."

"Well, when we first met, we being the girls and I, it was in 3rd grade, and it was during music class..." Before I could begin reminiscing, Marianna patted me on the shoulder, shaking her head, as if saying 'this is not the time, short version.'

"Alex dropped her mic on my foot," Cassandra began saying, but Marianna continued with "then Cassie fell over my mic stand," and I finished by saying "and Marie's mic cord tripped me. We all ended up getting in trouble and sent to detention, where we noticed that we were all wearing high top sneakers. So for the remainder of 3rd grade, we called our selves High Top Music. We spelt it with a 'q' though." Gustavo smiled.

"What a touching story." We all smiled at his comment. How nice... "But that isn't gonna help you with the song. You have 15 minutes to practice and then we'll record it on the demo." Our faces fell instantly at the order of work. I mean, more stuff to do? "The boys will help you, if you need it." I saw Cassandra grin as she slid in front of me and lightly wave at James.

"Well, helloooo. Let's get to work, shall we?" she asked flirtatiously. She walked into the studio, probably expecting us to follow her. The guys turned to us with a raised eyebrow and we replied with a shrug. We all walked into the studio.

"Ok, so how is this song supposed to go exactly?" Marianna asked. Logan hit a button and the back music of the song began playing. I tapped my foot to the beat of the song, also nodding my head. Logan stopped it before I could begin dancing. "And you get the rest."

"I'm still not sure about this." I commented, taking a sheet of the lyrics and reading them over. I was a little nervous since I only ever sing in front of people that I know, and I barely knew the guys. I sat down on the couch with a huff. Kendall sat down next to me, closer than I expected. He looked over my shoulder at the lyrics and pointed. I felt my face get extremely hot, but tried to hide it.

"Here, I'll help you. _I was looking through the chair, you were looking through the mirror, never met eyes no I've never seen clearer than now, there's no way out._" he began singing. I felt my heart beat louder as I began singing also.

_"I'm tingling in places I didn't know existed, how are things right and all so twisted, now, can we work this out." _I sang, trying to avoid his eyes, attempting to keep focus. Which, if you're wondering, is extremely hard since I love the color of his eyes. I ended up looking at his eyes anyway, getting lost for a few seconds before someone spoke up.

"Abbey? Helllllooooooo...ABBEY!" Marianna attempted to get my attention, making me snap my head around to face her. She had that same uneasy look on her face. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Uh, sure, Marie." I stood up, rubbing my hands on my jeans. "Be right back." I followed her out the studio into the empty lobby. She turned to me with a sad expression. What was with her and expressions today? "What is it, Marie?" She sighed, scratching her arm. She only ever did that when she was nervous or afraid. Something was definitely wrong.

"I don't want to tell you, because I don't want to ruin things. But if I don't tell you, it'll only make things hard for me to keep in." she confessed. If only I knew what she was talking about.

"Marie, just tell me what it is, I promise I won't get mad!" I demanded, getting a little aggravated.

"It's about Kendall." My heart dropped into my stomach at her words. "The girl I met today, Jo? She's his ex." Another drop, straight to my intestine. "And she says that he truly loved her, and that he was really heartbroken after the breakup. But she broke up with him because she wasn't ready for the commitment." The last drop hit my feet, my heart slipping out of my body and taking place under my foot. "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be the rebound girl. That's not who you are. You're worth more than that title. But you and Kendall are perfect together. You just can't see it yet. I'm sure Kendall hadn't noticed things about just breaking up and then going straight to you. I didn't want to ruin things by saying something. But I can't keep this from you, especially since I know how you feel about him. And I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." My heart rose back up to my chest as a single tear slipped down Marianna's cheek. I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her neck, rubbing her back soothingly. Marianna was never one to hold things in, especially if it was something important to be said. This must've been hard for her to do.

"Marianna, it's okay. I'm glad you told me before I started becoming one of those jealous idiots. You're a good friend for telling me this." I comforted her, pulling back from the hug.

"This doesn't mean you'll stop liking Kendall, will it?"

"Probably not. I mean, even though he decided for me to be the rebound, I still can't help but have an attraction to him." I stated, blushing at my words. I don't really think I've ever had a feeling like this before. Marianna smiled at me, wiping her tears.

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"I really do." The studio door opened behind me and I turned to see Kendall peeking through, looking worried.

"Sorry, you guys were taking kind of long, and we only have about 5 more minutes left." he stated. I smiled slightly at him, a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"We're coming, Kendall." I replied. He nodded, poking his head behind the studio doors. I nudged my head towards the door, showing Marianna to come on. Before I walked in, Marianna pulled me back.

"You want Kendall, you go get him." We both walked back inside the studio, quickly being ushered into the recording booth with Alex and Cassandra by James.

"Ok, quick voice exercise. Do as I do." he ordered as he walked into the booth also, but not closing the door.

"Do as I do." we repeated. James gave us a look and we gave an innocent one back.

"Ok, quit it."

"Ok, quit it."

"Seriously guys, we don't have time for this."

"Seriously guys, we don't have time for this." James gave us a death glare. Then he gave us a smirk.

"I think James is hot." he stated.

"That's nice." we all said, and then broke into laughter. James glared at us again. Had to admit, it was pretty funny. The other guys were laughing, too, earning a few glares from James also.

"Ok, we'll stop." I promised, putting on a serious face.

"Thank you. Now, _do re mi fa so la ti do_." he sang in a beautiful tone. I felt Cassandra's nails dig into my arm as she gripped onto it, most likely biting her lip.

_"Do re mi fa so la ti do." _we sang after he finished.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Five times fast." he said quickly. We all looked at each other and pushed Cassandra forward, since none of us could speak Gibberish. She quickly said it five times fast, smiling after she finished. James was in shock, his mouth hitting the floor (at least I think it did). She shrugged playfully.

"I wanna be an actress when I'm older." she stated simply. James smiled at her, both of them staring at each other for a good five seconds before Gustavo walked in with Kelly.

"Dog, out of the booth." James quickly walked out of the room, standing next to the guys outside of the booth, closing the door behind him. I slipped the headphones on my head, seeing that the others had already put theirs on.

"Are you ready, girls?" Kelly asked sweetly into the mic. We gave her the thumbs up sign and she began playing the song. Before anyone could start, I yelled "WAIT!" Kelly quickly stopped the music, giving me a confused look. I turned to the girls.

"Who's singing what parts?" I asked. They gave me a dumfounded look.

"Can I get a pen?" Marianna asked. Kelly gave her one and she rapidly began writing our names in certain areas on the lyric sheets, I'm guessing the parts we would sing. She handed the sheets back to us and I spoke.

"Ok, we're ready." Gustavo pressed the button and the music began playing again.

When we stopped singing, there was a long pause. Either because it was so bad they're trying to keep their laughter in or it was so great they're speechless. Really hoping for the second choice.

"Well?" Alex asked. Gustavo turned to the boys and Kelly, getting into a heated conversation. Kelly repeatedly pointed at us, Carlos doing so a few times also.

"Really not liking the ability to not hear right now." Marianna commented. After another minute, Gustavo turned back to us.

"Girls," Oh boy, this must be serious. "That was amazing! The way that your voices sound together is beautifulness to my ears! You're better than the dogs!"

"Hey!" the guys yelled at him.

"Well, they did help us after all. Of course we were great." Cassandra added, trying to make the boys feel better about themselves.

"Well, anyways, now here comes the hard parts. You have to practice in the dance studio, a routine that will go great with the song, get a look, and then perform for Griffin to see if you'll be staying in Hollywood." Gustavo explained. I nearly choked on my spit.

"What! If we don't impress this Griffin guy, we're going right back to Canada?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Don't worry, Abbey, you guys are great, there's no way you're leaving. I mean, we're still here, aren't we?" Kendall reassured me through the mic.

"Really hoping that wasn't supposed to make me feel better." I replied. Kendall gave me a mock mad expression.

"Girls, into the dance studio!" Kelly ordered, walking out of the recording studio. We followed, the boys beginning to follow but then being pulled back by Gustavo.

"Oh no, you dogs are not going to ruin things with your bad luckiness. Stay here, with me, and let the poodles do what they have to do." Gustavo ordered, pulling them back in the studio.

"We'll catch you guys later!" Carlos called out to us as we followed Kelly to the dance studio.

"Ok girls, go change into the sweats we have provided and come back to begin your routine." Kelly told us, pointing to a door that read 'Dressing Room'. We walked in, seeing rows of clothes and shoes inside, longer than the Nile River. Cassandra squealed in excitement.

"They have everything in here!" she exclaimed, running up to a hot pink slouchy tee. Alex grabbed the first cropped top she saw, a white one with 'LA' written on it in bold letters.

"Perfect." she whispered to herself, holding it up. Marianna spotted an over sized t-shirt and held it up to her body.

"I'll make it work." she said to herself, walking into a changing room along with black leggings. I grabbed a grey crop top with longish sleeves and turquoise sweat pants, walking into a dressing room, also. Soon enough, we were all wearing our tops with baggy pants and high tops. Marianna rolled up the sleeves to her shirt up to her shoulders, knotting it at the bottom, since it was so baggy and big.

"Cassandra, out of the changing room, now!" I yelled at her, tugging her arm as she attempted to grab a leather jacket. We had finished changing, so we were ready to learn the routine. But Cassandra was too mesmerized by the clothes to come!

"Wait, five more minutes!" she begged, trying to walk forward. I pulled her back more, her finally letting go of the jacket and falling on the floor, me dragging her by the legs. "NOOOO! It was so perfect!" she cried. I pulled her up with all the force in my body.

"You'll get it later if you do the dance." I comforted her, rolling my eyes at her being dramatic. She fake sniffled, wiping the imaginary tear from her eye.

"I'll do it. For the jacket." she said very honoring like. Alex and Marianna were waiting for us, stretching. We had took a dance class back in Ontario, so we knew how to dance a little. Kelly walked in with a Chinese guy with spiky black hair, and black shades covering his eyes. He was wearing a gold and black track suit and a gold headband around his head.

"Who's the dude?" Alex asked bluntly to Kelly. I killed another brain cell as I slapped my hand on my head.

"This, is Mr. X, your choreographer." Kelly answered. "You'll be with him for about an hour, and then I'll come back, okay?"

"Got it, Kelly." Marianna answered for all of us, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and walked out of the studio, leaving us with Mr. X.

"So, I'm Abb-"

"Enough. We start dancing now." Mr. X cut me off, putting his arms in an X formation. I gave him my usual raised eyebrow. He did a few dance moves and we mimicked him with ease. We made up an entire routine to a different song to show Griffin how good we are (because the song we recorded wasn't a dance-y kind of song). After an hour of going over the routine just about 5 times and sweating out my shirt to the point where you could probably see my bra, Kelly came back with the boys with her. The boys stared at us, mouths hanging open. I could tell they were staring at us, but for what I don't know.

"What?" I asked, turning to the girls to see if they knew, but they shook their heads, shrugging.

"You guys are so...sweaty." Carlos answered my question, still staring, probably at Alex. We turned to the mirror and my face turned red. Our shirts were clinging to our bodies so much, you could see the outline of our stomachs...and other things.

"Oh. This is awkward." Marianna pointed out, rubbing her arm up and down in nervousness.

"Maybe we should just go." Logan said, grabbing the guys by their shoulders and walking backwards out of the dance studio before they started drooling. I wasn't sure if they wanted to leave, but I didn't argue.

"Well that was embarrassing." Cassandra commented, pushing her hair back.

"So, how did they do?" Kelly asked Mr. X.

"EXtrodinary. I've never had better dancers." he said, putting emphasis on the EX.

"Aww, really? That's so nice!" Alex replied to his comment, smiling.

"Thanks Mr. X. Here's your check." Kelly signed a check and handed it to Mr. X. He walked out without another word.

"Now, it's time to find a look for you girls." Kelly explained. The next thing I know, she pushes us into the dressing room again, us coming to face two women and a man, whom I'm guessing are our stylists. One girl was pale with red hair, the other dark skin with black hair. The man had short blonde hair with brown highlights. "Make them look good, guys. I'll be back in two hours." And with that, Kelly was gone again.

"Wait, why do we need two hours-" Before Cassandra could finish, the stylists pulled us into makeup seats with mirrors in front and began examining us. This is gonna be interesting...


	12. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Style Me Up, Baby!

"Huh. I can't do anything to their faces. Maybe a little makeup, but not too much. They have flawless skin, especially you, my dear." the man said, referring to Cassandra, touching her face. She grinned.

"Well thank you! I just drink A LOT of water." she said.

"I'll just make your hair a pretty beach wave." he told Cassandra, and she nodded. He walked over to Marianna, looking at her hair, lifting it up.

"I could make your bang right above your eyes, and make your beautiful strands curly. How about that, sweetie?" he asked Marianna, looking at her in the mirror. "Sure, I've been meaning for a new look." she replied simply shrugging. The man moved on to Alex, who was staring at the boudoir lights in awe.

"I love your highlights." the man simply stated. Alex smiled brightly, twirling a blue strand around her finger. "How about...I comb all of your hair to the side, give you a side part, and you can just wear hats a lot?" he suggested.

"Awesome!" Alex replied, excited. The man walked towards me, looking at me up and down. I was kind of excited to get a new look, so I waited patiently as he examined me.

"Hmmm...I will curl your hair into the side, and have a few strands cover your face. Yes?" he asked, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Sure, go crazy!" I exclaimed. He smiled and clapped his hands, the girl with the red hair running up.

"Olivia, take these two girls to the clothes, ask them their style and dress them to perfection." he pushed me and Marianna towards the girl named Olivia. "Yes, Paul." she replied. He snapped his fingers and the other girl ran up.

"Sasha, take this one and...make her up." he pushed the girl towards Cassandra and she started examining her, wondering what to do.

"And I will take you, since yours won't take long." he told Alex. And so, we began getting dressed.

"So, what's your style, ladies?" Olivia asked, sitting us down on the seats in the room.

"Well, I'm not really preppy, but I do like the look of vintage." Marianna answered, looking around the closet. Olivia smiled, walking to a section of the closet.

"I've got just the outfit for you." she said, handing Marianna a hanger with a bag covering it for us not to see. "Go try this on." Marianna stood up and walked to a dressing room, closing it behind her. Olivia turned back to me, waiting for what I would say.

"Well, I'm a fan of skinny jeans, tight t-shirts, loose t-shirts occasionally, shorts occasionally, sneakers, hoodies, and sometimes a cute hat. But I absolutely love rings." I explained. "How would you define a style like that?" I asked her. She smiled at me, patting me on the shoulder.

"I got just the thing for you." Olivia walked over to a few of the clothes, looked and then pushed them aside, pulling out,erv another hanger with a bag over it. "Try this on." She handed me the outfit and pushed me into the changing room. As soon as I was in there, I unzipped the outfit and squealed in delight. 'This is so awesome!'

Alex's POV

As Paul began combing my hair, I thought of an idea.

"Hey, how about you make my hair wavy, and then put it to the side? I always wanted wavy hair, mine is always so dull and lifeless." I suggested, frowning as I flicked my hair. Paul stopped combing my hair.

"Honey," he turned the seat so I could face him. He looked serious. "there is no such thing as dull and lifeless hair. Especially yours, it's the finest hair I've seen in all my years of hair styling."

"Really? But, I can never get it to do what I want it to do." I replied sadly. "I've never told anyone this, but I sometimes feel like I'm not pretty-" Before I could continue, Paul shushed me.

"Just stop. You, are a magnificent, beautiful girl. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" he told me. I smiled, my mood becoming it's usual bubbly self again.

"Thanks Paul. You know what? I'm going to keep my hair straight. I don't need it to be wavy for it to be pretty."

"That's what I like to hear! Now, all you have to do is pick a hat."

"Wait, you didn't even do my hair." Paul spun my chair to face the mirror.

"Honey, I was doing it while we were talking! You didn't even notice!" he commented. I smiled at my renewed hair.

"This is great!"

"Yes, yes, I know, now go to Olivia so you can get your outfit. Don't forget the hat!" I hopped out of my seat, running to Olivia.

Cassandra's POV

Sasha was over looking my face when I began thinking out loud, which is a bad habit of mine.

"I wonder if James will like my new look? Or maybe he'll just completely dislike it...ugh, I need to stop over thinking things..." I said out loud as Sasha began rubbing a light pink eye shadow on my eyelids. She stopped abruptly.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You sound like you're having a fight with yourself over a boy." she told me. I sighed out loud.

"Did it again..." I whispered to myself. "Sorry, I'm just...confused. I'm not sure if this boy likes me or not. I mean, the signs are there, but you can never know with boys." I confessed, leaning my head on my hands, daydreaming about James. I think his smile is what really pulls me in...most definitely.

"Sweetie...helloooo..." I snapped out of my daydream and turned to Sasha calling me. I apologized running a hand through my hair.

"Look, why don't you just ask James if he likes you? Better than waiting in agonizing conversations, don't you think?" Sasha suggested.

"I guess you're right, Sasha. I should just tell him how I feel. Actually, I'm gonna tell him tomorrow night!" I promised myself. Sasha smiled, continuing to add eye shadow to my face. After that, she added some mascara and then sent me off to Paul.

Marianna's POV

I smiled at the outfit Olivia picked out for me, playing with the hem of my shirt. How did she know I was a Disney girl?

"Are you done in their, sweets? I wanna see how it looks on you." Olivia asked from the other side of the changing room. "Plus, I've gotta give you your shoes."

"Coming." I replied, slipping on the jean vest that came with the outfit. I stepped out of the changing room and Olivia walked around me, looking up and down at my body.

"Wow. Even I amaze myself!" she commented. She handed me a pair of white high top converse with blue stars that looked like they were fading. "Put these on." I slipped the shoes on, tying them tight on my feet. I examined them in the mirror and smiled.

"These are amazing!" I replied, astonished at my new look. "Thank you, Olivia."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Now, here's a cute spiked bracelet," she handed me a gold, pointy spiked bracelet. "And go back to Sasha so she can do your makeup." I nodded, putting the bracelet on my arm and then walking towards Sasha.

"So, let's see that gorgeous face..." Sasha persuaded me, pinching my cheeks and rubbing them together to make my lips pop out. I gave her a confused look.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, letting go of my face and pulling out a red shade of lipstick. "This'll look perfect on you." She began applying some lip balm on my lips, first, making sure to get that soft look to it. As she began applying lipstick, I began remembering some important things. 'How are me and the girls going to learn to control our powers? There's gotta be something to keep our powers at bay.' I thought as Sasha began applying mascara to my eyes. 'I'm definitely going to have to ask Logan about it.'

Abbey's POV

Soon enough, everybody had finished getting dressed, got their makeup done, and had their hair set to perfection. Kelly came back, gazing at us in awe.

"Wow, you guys look amazing! Paul, your team has done it again." Kelly thanked the styling team, who just nodded a 'your welcome'.

"Come on, girls, Griffin will be here in a few minutes." Kelly told us, leading us to the performance studio where the boys and Gustavo were watching from the glass recording room.

"You guys can just wait here until Griffin gets here." Kelly explained, walking to the room with the boys and Gustavo. We nodded, understanding.

"Abbey," Cassandra began, making me turn to look at her. "We're gonna do good, right?" It seemed as though everyone was expecting my reply, giving me pleading eyes to answer. I gave her smile.

"We're gonna do fine. We don't have anything to worry about."


	13. Chapter 7

A.N.: The song that High Top Music sings is 'Fall Into Me' by Hey Monday, so u can listen to it while you're reading...or not, it's watevs..

Chapter 7: 

The Show Goes On

"So, Gustavo. Please, show me the amazing band that you found in Canada." Griffin began speaking. My heart beat quickened as I saw the many people Griffin had with him, all wearing work suits.

"Heavy duty mafia." Alex whispered to me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at her, rubbing Marianna's arm in nervousness before she could.

"Of course. May I present to you, High Top Music!" Gustavo announced us. Marianna rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans as she grabbed the mic.

"I'm sorry. But can I get a minute?" she asked sweetly to Griffin. Griffin smiled and said "Of course." Gustavo turned his head to Griffin in confusion as Marianna said "Thank you." She grabbed Cassandra's hand, who grabbed Alex's, who grabbed mine and dragged all of us into the lobby.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Alex asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Marianna shook her head, not shaking or hyperventilating like I thought she would be.

"Nothing, just trying to get my nerves out." Marianna replied, sitting on the couch, slightly more relaxed than how she was inside.

"Are you sure? You kinda just used your power on our boss in there. You sure you're okay?" Cassandra asked. Marianna signed, concluding that her friends know her like a book. Marianna was never okay, especially when she acts so calm and collect.

"I'm worried about our powers. What if it affects our singing, or something?" she asked worried. Cassandra sighed, patting Marianna on the shoulder

"Everything's gonna be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, who's got the bestest friends in the world?" Cassandra comforted. Marianna pointed to herself. Cassandra nodded knowingly. Marianna let out a breath and then said "Ok, I'm ready." Alex cheered, pulling Marianna up from her seat and dragging her back to the studio, me and Cassandra following.

"Sorry about that. Just a little nervous. But I'm better now." Marianna explained, grabbing the mic stand, feeling confident.

"Ok. Once again, High Top Music!" Gustavo announced, playing the back music for 'Fall Into Me' and my foot instantly started tapping. I began singing, looking down and then slowly looking up to see the shocked faces of Griffin's goons. My eyes trailed over to Kendall, who was smiling, staring at me. I smiled back, giving the next line to Alex. As the girls continued singing, my eyes stayed on Kendall, my hands keeping me standing as I held onto the mic stand as my knees got wobbly. It seemed as though his eyes never left mine...I'm not even sure he blinked.

_"Every single breath you take away, gives me more life than before, we could be the perfect master piece, baby, bring me in and fall into me." _I sang the chorus with Cassandra, both of us singing in awesome harmony. As the bridge came up, I listened as Alex sang it almost perfectly (since nothing and nobody's perfect), biting my lip as Kendall gave me a thumbs up, pointing to Griffin, who was smiling. As she hit the high note, I saw all of the people outside of the booth cover their ears. I found myself covering my ears as I was stunned, my entire body unable to move. 'What the hell?' I thought, gaining motion in my body again as everyone else did.

_"To every single breath...to every single breath..." _Marianna continued to sing, even though I knew she couldn't ignore the fact at what just continued on with the chorus, ignoring what happened also. Soon enough, we sang the ending part, finishing the song, finally. There was a pause and my eyes looked to the guys for comfort. But even they weren't sure what the outcome was.

"Well, Griffin. What do you think?" Gustavo asked. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that we weren't going back to Ontario.

"That was pretty amazing." Griffin stated with a smile. The girls and I cheered, jumping up and down and hugging each other tightly.

"He likes us! He really, really likes us!" Cassandra exclaimed and I laughed at her excitement.

"Now, they have the voices, especially you..." Griffin pointed to Alex, who grinned brightly. "That high note was amazing...what's your name?"

"Alexandra Lauren McKinley, sir. I mean, that's my full name, but you can call me Alex." Alex explained, tugging on her straight, streaked hair, making her grey fedora almost fall off her head but she held onto it and slid it back up her head.

"Well, Alex. That note was so high, it stunned me!" Alex's face fell into one of her false smiles.

"Oh. Thank you. He he...he." she replied, giving him a fake laugh and then fading off. I'm guessing Griffin didn't notice because he continued speaking.

"They also have the look...if they have the dance moves, then they'll be ready to record a demo." Griffin continued.

"Of course! Girls, are you ready?" Kelly asked us before hitting the button to start 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J. We nodded, walking over to our spots. As the song started, we broke into amazingly sharp dance moves that looked precise together. Yes, there was a lot of hip shaking and bending, but I had to admit, it was fun doing this with my best friends. I almost forgot that we were being judged by our boss until after we finished, the boys clapping immensely loud.

"That was amazing, girls." Gustavo commented into the mic.

"Amazing indeed. I like them. Boys," Griffin turned to the guys, who gave him a confused look. They really weren't supposed to be there, so they were shocked to be called on. "Since you'll be working with the girls soon, what do you feel about them?"

"Amazing!"

"Phenomenal!"

"Excellent!"

"HOT!" the boys shouted out comments about us and we giggled. Especially at Carlos's comment.

"Well, I think that explains it enough, thank you. Girls," we looked at Griffin hopefully. "I can't wait to hear that demo." Cassandra squeezed my hand and let out a cheerful scream, falling to the floor.

"Cassie, QUIT IT!" I yelled at her, trying to pull her up. The guys ran out of the booth, running towards us.

"Guys, oh my god, did you see us? We were all, dancing and then singing and then looking good!" Alex exclaimed moving her body to the actions she said.

"Yea, you guys were pretty amazing. Not as amazing as us, of course, but pretty close."

"Shut up, James." Cassandra replied, pushing him playfully.

"Well," Gustavo began speaking, making all of us turn our heads towards him. "That went...good. Nice work today, poodles." That must've been so hard for him to say, him being Gustavo and all.

"Wake up early, you've got morning practice at 8." We groaned, having to do even more work.

"Same for you, dogs. Now get out of here." Gustavo ordered, waving us off. We dispersed into the lobby.

"You guys wanna come back to the Palm Woods with us?" Carlos asked. Alex squeezed my arm in a way to show she wanted to go.

"Yeah, sure, we're going over there anyway." I said. We began walking to the Palm Woods, talking about...well, I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention because Kendall kept staring at me.

"So, ever had a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused at his question. It came out of no where, so it caught me by surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Kendall apologized, holding his hands up as if I would've slapped him. As I slowly understood his question, I slightly giggled.

"Kendall, you're funny. Really you are." He gave me a confused look, and he was about to reply when Carlos said "We're here!" We both looked to see that we were in front of the Palm Woods already.

"Come on, Alex! I've got Black Ops upstairs in our room, we could play." Carlos offered. Alex squealed, jumping up.

"No way! Get ready to get your ass handed to you!" she replied, grabbing his arms and running inside.

"Want a tour of LA by yours truly?" James asked Cassandra, putting his arm out like a gentleman. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to either gag or say 'aw' so I didn't say anything. Cassandra blushed while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." she answered, looping her arm through his. They began walking down the street, going to who knows where.

"Me and Logan are going to be at the park. I'll ask if he can help on the you-know-what, okay?" Marianna whispered into my ear. I turned to see Logan tugging her arm in the direction of the park.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just be with Kendall, then." I said as Logan dragged her to the entrance of the park, both of them breaking into a run. Then I realized I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait, what you-know-what?" I yelled out to her.

"The rock!" she answered just as loud. Me being the stupid person that I can be sometimes, I got excited.

"The Rock is here! I gotta get an autograph!" I turned to Kendall, who was just smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, Abbey, nothing. Come on." he pulled me to the entrance of the hotel, taking me from the lobby to the elevator.

"Where we going?" I asked sweetly.

"You tell me." Kendall answered as the elevator doors closed. I smiled while hitting the button marked 6.


	14. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the chapter where all the love starts happening...be prepared...X)

Chapter 8: 

Closer Than Before

"Please, please tell me you left the door open, mom." I murmured to myself as I walked up to the door with Kendall. I twisted the knob and groaned. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom didn't give me a key for our room yet, and she went grocery shopping. She said she won't be back until much later." I explained, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. Kendall did the same, crossing his legs as I pulled mines up to my chest.

"Well, it's not that bad, right? We just have to wait until she gets here." I shook my head.

"You don't know my mom. She will buy groceries for just about a three months, and since she's got extra girls to worry about, it's going to take her extra time." I explained again. I banged my head, groaning at the pain.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It's my fault that I made you bring me here." Kendall said, patting my knee in comfort. I smiled up at him.

"That's really sweet, Kendall." he shrugged, slightly blushing.

"So, you asked me a question earlier...and I have not yet answered it. Do you want the answer?" I asked him, remembering the question he had asked me out of nowhere. Kendall paused, trying to remember what I was talking about.

"Ever had a boyfriend, Abbey?" he asked again, finally remembering what it was. I grinned, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Uh, no, I've never had a boyfriend." I answered his question with ease, not thinking it was that big of a deal. Kendall nodded knowingly.

"How come?"

"How come? Uh, I don't know, maybe guys just didn't think I was beautiful enough or something." I replied, thinking back at all of the close guy friends I had. Most of them already had girlfriends, or were gay, so I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to date them. But, maybe they didn't think I was girlfriend material in the first place.

"Ever liked a boy at all?" I rolled my eyes at Kendall's question.

"Of course I have. Tons of boys. Actually, I have a liking to this boy I met." I hinted at Kendall, but he continued to look at me, as if explaining for me to continue. "Nope, that's all you're learning about him. Besides, I'm sure you know him." Kendall thought for a moment, but I'm sure he came up blank, so before his brain started sizzling, I decided to turn the tables on him.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" This caught him by surprise, since he turned to me with a whip of his head. Yeah, I know the answer, but I wanted to hear Kendall's side of the story.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I repeated, folding my arms and smirking. His face fell, and he turned to face the wall across from us in a spacious way.

"Kendall? You okay? Look, you don't have to answer, I was jus-" he cut me off shaking his head.

"No, it's okay, Abbey. You told me, and I'll tell you." he turned to me, a sad expression on his face. "I had a girlfriend before. Her name's Jo, and I met her at the Palm Woods. I fell for her instantly, and she fell for me. We went out for a good, solid, six months." he paused, as if the next part would be too much to handle, and he might just burst into tears. I grabbed his hand amd squeezed it tight, as if telling him he didn't have to continue, but he squeezed back, as if I gave him the energy to continue.

"We broke up a few weeks ago. I mean, she broke up with me, but I assume it was for the best. She said that she needed to work on her acting more and I needed to work on my singing more. That it was best for the both of us." he finished, laying his head on my shoulder.

"That's kinda harsh, isn't it?" I thought out loud, but then I mentally hit myself for saying it. 'Way to be nice, Abb.' I thought to myself.

"Maybe. But, if we would've never broken up, I guess I would've never met you, Abbey." He lifted his head up to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

"When Gustavo was looking for a new musical project, he recommended that the guys and I should go. But, I didn't wanna leave Jo, so I stayed. But, after me and her broke up, I just decided to go. I think the space away from her helped me get over her. We were looking all around the United States to look for the perfect singers. Then we came across New York, and we met you and the girls." he explained.

"Oh, okay. Then, thank you, Jo." I replied and Kendall laughed.

"You are really funny." he said, leaning closer to my face. I giggled.

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged my shoulders playfully, blushing, leaning in closer, too. Our lips were inches apart, all we had to do was close the gap. To help, I even put my hand on his neck to pull him in, incase something happened. And, well, something happened...

A dog ran down the hallway, specifically the one me and the girls saw earlier today, making me pull away from Kendall in wonder. 'Every time!' I thought to myself angrily. "No, Coconut, bad dog! Come back here!" the girl from earlier, who I'm guessing is Sophia, yelled out to the dog, running after it. They both turned down the hallway. Just then, the elevator doors opened and out walked Mr. Bitters. He sniffed both ends of the hallway and finally turned towards the way the dog and Sophia went.

"I smell a dog." he said out loud, walking that direction. I quickly stood up, bringing Kendall up with me.

"Come on, I have an idea." I said, running to where Mr. Bitters went.

"Mr. Bitters! We need your help!" I yelled out to him. I quickly ruffled Kendall's hair and grabbed his hand, doing my best 'wobbly' look. Mr. Bitters walked up to us, slightly mad.

"What is it?" he asked sternly.

"Well, me and Kendall need the key to my room." I stated, letting out a fake giggle.

"And why is that?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Because...well, ya know...we're gonna...do it." Mr. Bitters' eyes widened as I said this and began saying "Oh! Of course! Right this way." I nodded, letting him go in front of me and Kendall.

"What exactly is your plan?" Kendall whispered to me. I held up a finger as Mr. Bitters took out his many sets of keys.

"Um, can we get some ice, Mr. Bitters? Kendall here is gonna need it when I'm done with him. I'll find the key."

"Uh, yes. Be right back." Mr. Bitters said, handing me the keys and walking back down the hallway. After he was around the corner, I began searching for the key labeled 'hotel room'. As I searched, Sophia came down the hallway, running up to me and Kendall, holding the dog in her hands.

"You have to help me, Kendall! Bitters is on the floor and I'll get kicked out if...why is your hair messed up like that?" she asked. Kendall pointed to me and I waved to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Abbey, and I am here to help you not get caught." I introduced, putting the key in the hole and turning it to the right, the door opening. "Come on in."

"I've got the ice you needed." We all ran in the room, quickly closing the door at the sound of Mr. Bitters voice from down the hall. He knocked on the door, waiting to hear any sign that we were still there.

"Let out a moan." I whispered to Kendall. He gave me a confused look.

"I don't know how to do a fake moan!" he whisper-yelled to me.

"Will one of you do something?" Sophia whispered to us. I let out a fake moan, which caught both of them by surprise.

"Uh, don't stop!" I yelled, banging on the door. After a pause of not hearing anything from Bitters, I let out another moan.

"I'll just leave the ice on the floor." Mr. Bitters said from the other side of the door. I heard footsteps go down the hallway and then fade out. I let out the breath I was holding, running a hand through my hair

"That was close." Kendall said, fixing his hair back to the way it was.

"Geez, Abbey. You did that moan _really_ well...have you had experience?" Sophia asked me. A blush crossed my cheeks.

"Shut up." I said, sitting on the couch. Sophia and Kendall laughed.

"Well, thanks for helping me, guys. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sophia said, walking towards the door. Surprisingly, the dog had fallen asleep, so it hadn't been barking.

"Later, Sophia." Me and Kendall said. After she closed the door, Kendall plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Well, that was a very devious plan." Kendall commented.

"Really? That's minor compared to what I usually do." I replied, turning my body towards him. It reminded me of when me and the girls had pulled a prank on the teachers in 8th grade. Before I could start reminiscing, Kendall laughed.

"Yea, well, me and my boys are experts at that." Kendall bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you were so quick with my plan, right?" I teased.

"Well, you just automatically came up with it, my mind didn't have time to process it." he replied, arms folded. I giggled at his stubbornness. "Besides, I would've played the part if you would've told me."

"Oh really?" Next thing I knew, Kendall's face was inches from mine, almost making me pass out. Damn, he is _good_.

"Really." Before I could make the next move, the door opened and in walked my mom, her hands filled with groceries. I quickly pulled away, face burning from almost kissing Kendall (again).

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer, but I had one of those stupid moments. She put the groceries on the counter in a huff.

"I could ask you the same question. Or, I could just ask you what are you doing here with a boy?" she asked sternly, hands on hips. '_Busted_.' I thought.

Alex's POV

"Oh yeah, is that all you got, Carlitos?" I taunted as my fingers rapidly pressed buttons on the X-BOX 360 controller. Me and Carlos had been playing Black Ops for only 15 minutes, and I was already kicking his ass at it. And he said he was a beast at this game. Yeah, right!

"No, no, no, no...NO!" Carlos yelled, standing up in anger as I killed him.

"YES!" I yelled, standing up and throwing the controller down as if it was a football. I did a little victory dance as Carlos watched in shock, plopping down on the couch.

"This is the first time a girl has ever beaten me. EVER." he stated, looking up at me. I grinned, hands on hips.

"Well, get used to it, because I own Blacks Ops!" I cheered again, finally collapsing next to Carlos on the couch. I noticed his saddened expression and my face fell. Seeing him like that made me feel bad.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about making fun of you, I-" before I could finish, Carlos snatched my fedora from off of my head and jumped off the couch.

"Gotcha! Ha ha, I can't believe you fell for that!" Carlos laughed, holding up my hat. I stared in shock, standing up.

"You little...ugh! How dare you manipulate my feelings like that!" I yelled, running up to him, trying to snatch my hat back. He just held it farther, even moving back to make me stumble slightly.

"Come on, Alex, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny." Carlos said. I rolled my eyes playfully. Ok, so it was funny. And a guy that could come up with something that fast is pretty awesome in my book.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I replied, taking a step closer to Carlos, who took a step back in return. "Can I get my hat back now?"

"Of course not! You've gotta work for it." Carlos stated, and with that, ran up the swirly slide, laughing at me. I smiled at him.

"Oh, you are so dead." I replied. I ran up the stairs, running toward Carlos. He simply waved to me and slid back down the swirly slide. I groaned as I watched him run out of the room, into the hallway. I slid down the slide, running towards him through the hallway. As soon as I got close to him, I tackled him to the wall. Before I could grab my hat, he lifted his arm up, making me unable to reach it.

"Uh, no fair! I got you fair and square, now give it back!" I complained, trying to get on my toes and grab it, but he continued to keep it up.

"Nope, sorry, gonna have to reach a little bit higher." Carlos commented, moving from the wall. Before he could begin running again, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, trying to grab my hat, but in the process, I ended up tripping him and myself, making my lips fall on his. I had closed my eyes, so I didn't notice we were kissing until I opened them, looking straight into Carlos's chocolate brown eyes, our lips connected. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as we stayed like that for a good minute until I pulled away. 'My first kiss...' I thought. My cheeks were probably crimson red, just like how they always got when I see something I like.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"No problem." Carlos replied back. Before I could embarrass myself more, I quickly got up, running down the hallway.

"Sorry, Carlos, I really gotta go!" I said while running to the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped inside, hitting the P button for pool. I felt like an idiot for leaving Carlos like that, but what was I supposed to do? I touched my lips, feeling the soft touch of his lips still there. I smiled to myself, the blush from before creeping back. 'Man, he is a really good kisser.'

Cassandra's POV

"So, ever thought of getting an acting job while you're out here?" James asked me as we continued to walk along the boardwalk. James had shown me most of LA already, so we were just strolling the boulevard. Our hands kept brushing each others, but I kept my feelings on hold as I answered his question.

"I've thought of it, but it seems kind of difficult since me and the girls are a musical group, and we're going to be working on the demo for a while. I'll definitely think about it, though. Ya know, if I'm still in LA, I'll think about it. Who knows what the future will bring?" I rambled, looking out at the sun.

"Don't be crazy. Of course you're going to be staying in LA. You and the girls are amazing." he commented. I smiled at him, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "Especially you." James whispered so I couldn't hear, but I heard him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." We continued to walk in silence, just listening to the sound of the waves.

"Hey James," I abruptly stopped walking, him doing the same. "if I do end up doing the whole acting thing...will you be there to support me?" I asked. James smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course." he answered with his signature smile. It seemed as though it was glowing from the sunset. 'This type of thing only happens in movies.' I thought as James's hand trailed up my shoulder to my cheek. My knees got that wobbly feeling again, just like when I performed in front of James. He pulled me closer to his lips and my mind started racing on what to do. 'Simple. Let it happen, or be the devious girl you are.' I thought. I smirked, quickly moving from James, making him stumble a bit.

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want these lips!" I yelled teasingly, already breaking off into a run on the beach.

"Hey! That's so unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, James." I replied back, grinning. He began chasing after me, faster than I expected he would be. I started running in zig zags, getting him tired easily.

"When do you plan on stopping?" he called out to me in heavy breaths.

"When do you plan on catching me?" I answered with a question, turning slightly to look at him. It was a little hard running fast since I was wearing black jeans and the sun was dizzying me, so I resorted to something stupid. Keep on running until I passed out. Which probably wasn't going to work because I can continue running for an hour and not get tired. So I had to resort to Plan B.

"Hope you like water!" I yelled back to James, who gave me a confused look. I quickly turned and started running towards the water, slipping off my extra high top Converse and putting them to the side. Then I began running in the water until I made it farther enough from James. I hadn't even noticed that the waves were kind of high.

"What, giving up the chase already?" I taunted James, smirking from where I was. He grinned at me, but then his face fell.

"Cassie, look out!" James yelled to me, pointing to whatever was behind me. I quickly turned to see a giant wave go over me, pulling me underwater. I'm an ok swimmer, but on a scale from 1 to expert, I was pretty much screwed. I tried to hold my breath for long, but I wasn't the one with serious breathing lungs, Alex was. Soon enough, I began losing air, my eyes fluttering slowly. Before I passed out, I felt something brush against my hand.

I woke up to wet lips on mine, but they were surprisingly soft. There were a few people around me with worried looks on their faces. I wasn't sure what was going on, but all I knew was that whoever had their lips on me should not stop any time soon. Then it hit me: I drowned and passed out. Whatever brushed against my hand must've been someone else's hand. But, who was giving me mouth to mouth... The boy lifted his head and I looked up at the face. James. He's the one that saved me.

"Oh my god, Cassie are you ok?" he asked, looking down at me. I coughed a little and said "Yeah, I'm...ok. James, you saved my life." He smiled, hugging me tight. Claps erupted around us, people happy that someone didn't die today. I hugged back, wrapping my arms around his shirtless torso. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

Marianna's POV

"So, will you help me?" I asked Logan as I sat next to him on the park bench. We had been talking about our lives this whole time, I almost forgot to ask him about the meteor. It's just, I have this weird connection with Logan, I can't really explain it. He makes me relax and not worry about the other things in the world.

"Sure, it sounds like an interesting experiment. Where'd you find the meteorite anyway?" Logan asked.

"From Abbey's backyard." I replied simply. Then I cursed under my breath. 'Why didn't you make up a lie?' I thought to myself.

"Whoa, that's pretty awesome! Did you guys have a meteor shower last night?" he asked, moving closer to me in interest. 'Great, now he wants to know more.' I thought.

"Uh, yeah, there was a meteor shower back home. We didn't get to see it happen though, we all fell asleep from the trip back." I explained, rubbing my arm up and down in nervousness. It was starting to get a little dark out, and the stars began appearing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked out of curiosity, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah...they are." Logan said, barely above a whisper. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He led me to the park fountain, the light from the sun going down reflecting against the water. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Whoa. This is amazing, Logan."

"Yeah. Here, if you lay down against the side," he laid on his back and I followed in suit, my head close to his. "you can see everything." he finished. I gasped in shock. The sky was in this slight afternoon/night state, making it look like a big pink and orange cotton candy mixed with dark blue colored soda. Weird, I know.

"No, it's not weird. It's actually really creative." Logan commented. 'Did he just read my mind?' I thought to myself.

"Huh?"

"What you just said about the sky. It's really creative. You have an artist perspective, Marie." Logan replied.

"Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Pretty much."

After about 15 minutes, Logan sat up, swinging his legs around the fountain to sit. I got an idea and decided to show my wild side. I stood up, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him up.

"What are you-"

"Just follow my lead." I shut him up, putting his right hand on my waist and putting his left with my right, my left hand on his shoulder. I slowly took a step back, Logan taking a step forward.

"You know how to waltz?" I asked, surprised. "It doesn't seem like your thing." We continued to turn around the edge of the fountain, not caring who saw.

"It isn't. My mom signed me up for it when I was younger to make me become more gentleman like. The guys used to make fun of me for it, saying I would never get a girl to like me." he explained, rolling his eyes at his words, smirking. I smirked back.

"Do you know how to cha-cha? Quickstep? Tango?" I asked, doing every style of dance as I asked, Logan not missing a beat. We were dancing to our own beat of music, which showed how much we were alike.

"Yes, yes," he dipped me down, holding me by my leg as I did. "And yes." I blushed as he pulled me back up, spinning me out and then back in, my face close to his. He began leaning in. 'A little bit closer...' I thought, leaning in also. Before anything could happen, I heard a loud voice.

"Marianna! Where the hell are you?" Alex's voice rang out through the park. Logan spun me back out, letting my hand go. Alex ran up to the fountain, looking up at us.

"I need to talk to you." she stated simply, as if she did nothing wrong.

"I'm gonna go. See you later, Marie." Logan waved, jumping from the edge of the fountain, walking back to the hotel. I gave Alex a death glare.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Logan was so close to kissing me that I could feel his breath on my face, but then he heard you and didn't! But, you know, it's whatever!" I stated, bluntly.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But I need your help." Alex begged pleadingly. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms.

"What is it?"

"I kissed Carlos." My eyes widened at her statement.

"We need to find Abbey." I decided, grabbing Alex's hand and running to the hotel.

Abbey's POV

"I'll see you later, Abbey. It was nice meeting you Ms. T." Kendall said, walking towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kendall. Tell your mother we have to meet up soon." my mom replied. I walked Kendall to the door, stepping outside the room and leaving the door a little open.

"Thank you for putting up with my mom. Everytime she sees me with a boy, she starts getting overly protective." I thanked, looking up at him. His eyes made me grin, making me feel slightly like an idiot.

"No problem. And by the way," Kendall pulled me closer to him by my waist, catching me by surprise. "You were great today." I smirked, giving him my sexy raised eyebrow.

"At the singing, or the moaning?" I asked. Kendall smirked back.

"A little bit of both..." he trailed off, moving closer to my lips, me doing the same. Before our lips met, my mom called out to me.

"Abbey, come and help me get ready for dinner!" she said, making me pull away from Kendall.

"I'll see you later, Kendall." I said, walking back into the suite. He waved, walking down the hallway.

"Well, no wonder you were seconds from kissing him. He's sweet and cute." my mom stated as I walked inside. I rubbed my temples annoyingly.

"Mom, please don't. That was the most embarrassing grocery moment ever." I said. For some reason, my mom always seemed to embarrass me the most before, during, or after shopping. I don't know why, it just happens. I'm surprised Kendall didn't leave as soon as my mom started cutting up some veggies.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Dinner will be ready in an hour." she stated, walking to her room. As soon as she was gone, the door opened with a burst, Alex and Marianna running in.

"Abbey!" they both yelled to me.

"Guys?"

"We need your help!"

"...with?"

"ALEX KISSED CARLOS!" Marianna yelled loudly. The entire hotel probably heard her outburst. I stared in shock at Alex.

"We need to find Cassandra." I stated. As soon as I said that, Cassandra walked in, her hair looking drenched, along with her clothes and face.

"What happened to you? Actually, no wait, I wanna start." I decided. Cassandra sighed, pushing her hair back. We always tried to top each others day when we're not together. "I almost kissed Kendall for the 4th and 5th time today, I helped Sophia and her dog, and...Bitters thinks me and Kendall were having sex." Marianna gave me a wide eyed look.

"Uh, okay? Me and Logan were looking at the stars and then we started dancing, and we almost kissed, but Alex came and ruined it." Marianna explained, slightly glaring at Alex.

"I drowned, and James gave me mouth to mouth, shirtless. Beat that." she stated, smirking. Alex grinned.

"I beat Carlos at Black Ops and then we ended up kissing."

"...ok, you win."


	15. Chapter 9

A/N: The song the girl's perform in this is their second single 'Hit The Lights' (by Selena Gomez) and now that i see the word count, this is the longest chapter i've written so far. YEA ME! XD

Chapter 9: 

Match Maker

The girls and I decided to go in our rooms to talk about this. We all sat on our beds, except Alex, who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Ok, Alex, tell us exactly what happened." Marianna told her.

"Ok, me and Carlos were in the guy's apartment playing Black Ops. I was kicking his butt and after a while, we stopped because I wanted to do a happy dance, and when I turned to look at him, he looked all sad, so when I went to comfort him, he snatched my hat off and started running with it. We started running around the apartment, me trying to get my hat back, and then he ran out into the hallway, so I followed him. As soon as I got close, I tackled him to the wall, and tried to grab my hat, but his retarded arm kept me from reaching it. He tried to move from me, but I grabbed his shirt, making both of us fall, and somehow...our lips connected when we fell. And then when we were on the floor-" Alex explained, but Cassandra cut her off.

"Oh my cheeseballs, Alex. You guys made out on the floor!" Cassandra asked disbelievingly. 'Always jumping to conclusions...' I thought. "And it was your first kiss? I'm so proud!"

"What? No, that didn't happen! Let me finish! When we were on the floor, our lips were still connected for like, a few seconds, and then I pulled away and apologized. Then I got up and got out of there as soon as possible." Alex continued, blushing.

"Wow. You forgot your hat!" I asked in disbelief. Alex rolled her eyes.

"No, no, it's good she left it. That way, he has something to remember her by." Cassandra commented.

"Guys! Can you please stay focused? I don't know what to do about this." Alex said, laying down across the floor.

"It's simple really: all you have to do is talk to Carlos again. Then, you're on your own on how the conversation will go." Cassandra explained, looking down at Alex from her bed.

"Yeah, but what would I say?"

"That you really like him and that you're hoping to share another kiss, maybe even a makeout session?" Marianna offered. We all turned to her. "What? It was just an idea..."

"Marianna's right. Just tell him how you feel. What's the worst thing that could happen? He doesn't like you and you guys end up having an awkward duet in the future? I mean, what are the chances of that happening, right?" I rambled. Alex held her head in her hands.

"I'm screwed." she mumbled.

"Girls, it's time to eat." my mom said from the other side of the door. Alex sighed disappointedly.

"Come on, Alex. You're gonna be fine." I reassured her, pulling her up from the floor and dragging her to the other room. We all sat down in our seats at the dining table, waiting for my mom to come serve us.

"Hey, you guys have legs, get up and get your food." my mom ordered. We groaned in unison, grabbing our plates and moving over to the kitchen and fixing our dinner. We were having linguini with alfredo sauce and a seafood blend.

"Hey, mom, is Tyler coming for dinner?" I asked after I finished piling my plate with linguini and sitting back at my seat at the table.

"He should be. I left a note on his door, he wasn't there. Why don't you go see if he's there." she replied back.

"Why, he's probably gonna come anyway."

"Abbey, can you please go check?" my mom pleaded, giving me a stern look. I knew how much my mom cared about my brother, especially since he's her first child. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I stated, standing up from my seat and walking to the door. I looked down the hallway, seeing Tyler's room right next to ours. I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside and then footsteps come to the door. I could tell they weren't Tyler's, they were too light. The door opened, a light brown haired girl opening the door in Tyler's plaid t-shirt and nothing else. She gave me a rude look.

"Tyler, there's some skank here for you." she said, looking at me from head to toe. I gave her a rude look.

"No, don't come Tyler. But do me a favor and tell the skank that I'm your sister and she's not being invited to Thanksgiving dinner." I retorted, yelling so Tyler could here me. Before the girl could think of a snappy comeback, Tyler walked into the doorway without a shirt on.

"Go back inside, Jade." he said. The girl gave me one more look before walking back inside.

"Wow. You don't come to family dinner _and _sleep with some random girl? Real nice, Tyler." I commented, folding my arms.

"Look, it's not what you think, okay?" I scoffed. 'That's what they always say.' I thought. "I'm sorry, Rose. But I can't tell you why I'm with her right now." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make me forgive him by using the nickname he only used on me, my middle name. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said. I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." I said before he walked back inside. I waited as he walked back into the room, quickly grabbing a shirt and coming back outside.

"Just, stay here, ok? I'll be back as soon as possible." he told the girl named Jade. She did a whimper, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Yeah, okay." she said, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. I rolled my eyes, walking back down to our room. I opened the door, Tyler right behind me.

"I got him, mom." I stated, sitting back down in my seat. I began angrily eating my linguini, smashing the fork against the plate several times. Alex looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay, Abb?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I became less tense, breathing out heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, continuing to eat my food. After I finished eating, I put my plate in the dishwasher, collapsing on the couch in a huff.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mom, it was really good." Tyler quickly said, finishing his food and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Where are you in a rush to go, Tyler?" I asked, folding my arms. He gave me a look and I gave him one back.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Mom added in, folding her arms. Tyler stood there, confused on what to do next.

"Well-" he began saying, but there was a knock at the door before he could finish. Marianna walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Then she opened the door.

"Alex, it's for you." she said, widening the door so we can all see the person. It was Danny with his hands in his pockets.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Alex asked, walking to the door.

"I need some advice. Can I come in?" he asked, looking a little worried. Alex looked behind her at my mom, wondering if it would be okay.

"Take it outside, Alex." my mom said, still giving Tyler her look of death.

"Ok, thanks." Alex replied, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Tyler, where are you in such a rush to go?" Mom asked again.

"I'm just going out to get Daisy a gift. She texted me earlier and said she really wanted a souvenir from LA. That's why I was out all day. I still haven't found one." Tyler explained. I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he just lied to Mom like that. Tyler never really lied about anything. Her expression softened.

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she asked.

"I didn't know you were going to be in my business like that, mom. Geez, you gave me my own room for a reason. You can at least trust me." Tyler replied, slightly ticked off. Before Mom could reply back, Tyler walked out, not even saying good bye. I looked up at my mom, who had a heartbroken look on her face.

"Mom?" I said. She ran into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Whoa. Awkward." Cassandra whispered out loud.

Alex's POV

"So, what's the problem, Danny?" I asked as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Ok, so there's this girl. She's in a band, and she's a really close friend of mine. We've been hanging out for a while, but I really, really, really like her. But I don't know if she feels the same way." he explained, all the way through the elevator ride to the pool. We were now sitting on lounge chairs near the pool, our faces highlighted by the water. "What should I do?" He asked me. 'Please tell me he's not talking about me.' I thought, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, this girl doesn't happen to be someone I know, is she?" I asked panicky.

"Uh, I don't think so. Unless you've already met her. Her name's Sophia." I sighed in relief. It's not me.

"Oh, I've seen her around. She seems really nice. But, _why_ exactly do you like her? There is a reason." I asked, putting my head in my hands. Danny paused before speaking.

"You know how sometimes, you see something so amazing and wonderful and crazy that you really can't describe it, so all you can say is...wow?" The first thing that came to mind was Carlos. I blushed as I nodded. "That's how it is with Sophia. She's..." Danny finished, looking into his reflection in the pool.

"Wow. That's deep." I commented, smiling. Danny laughed lightly and I laughed along with him.

"Gee, thanks. So, what should I do?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. I'm in the same kind if situation with this guy, but it's kinda awkward between us right now." I admitted.

"Who, Carlos?" he asked bluntly. My eyes widened. How the hell did he figure that out so fast?

"Uh...maybe..." I trailed off, my face red with embarrassment. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Carlos was talking to me earlier and it slipped out. He's pretty confused about it, too. But, I'm pretty sure he likes you, Alex. He won't shut up about you." Danny said, rolling his eyes when he said 'won't shut up about you', making me smile a little.

"Really?" Danny nodded knowingly. 'I can't believe he feels the same way.' I thought, smiling more.

"Alex? Come back to Earth." Danny said, smirking. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Look, Danny, I won't be able to help you," his face fell at my words. "but my friends and I can talk to Sophia and figure out if she likes you." I finished.

"Really?" he asked, hopeful, his eyes brightening. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, we're good with finding stuff out. How hard could it be?" We both stood up, our conversation coming to an end.

"Thank you so much, Alex!" Danny thanked, hugging me tight. I hugged back, giggling.

Abbey's POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing loudly in my ear. I hit the alarm clock, its blue numbers flashing 6:00. I hit it again after the noise continued, but then noticed that it wasn't my alarm clock. It was Marianna's, ringing just as loud as mine. I threw my pillow at it, shutting it up quickly.

"Come on, girls, it's time to get up." I said in a soft tone, sliding out of bed and walking towards the curtains. Before I opened them, I got an idea. I walked in the middle of the room, stretching. I began softly singing a tune, swaying to my music, but loud enough so it would work. Slowly, I seeped inside Cassandra's dream.

_Cassandra was on a stage, singing her heart out to a million people. Out of no where, a giant wave covers the audience, drowning everyone inside. She looked around panicking, not being able to move. The wave hit her, sending her into deadly waters. She tried to breathe, but she was losing air quickly. Before she passed out, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Somehow, they ended up on the beach. Now, where was I during all of this? Just watching it in High Definition._

_"Cassie? Cassie, can you hear me?" the mystery boy called to her as he moved a strand of hair from her face. I moved behind him, looking down at Cassandra as her eyes flitted open._

_"James?" She whispered. She sat up, looking into his eyes._

_"We've got to stop meeting like this." James said, smirking. As they began leaning in, I quickly spoke up._

_"Hey, can you guys not do that right here? Or at least while I'm here? Thanks." I stated, making both of them turn to me._

_"Abbey? What...how did you get here?" Cassandra asked confused. I rolled my eyes._

_"Doesn't matter how I got here. You need to wake up and get in the shower." I ordered. Cassandra turned to James._

_"I gotta go. Till' next time." Cassandra shut her eyes, pulling both of us out of her dream._

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, yawning. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Next time, can you not invade my personal space?" she asked angrily. I shrugged.

"Depends. Will you wake up next time?" I asked. Cassandra thought, but I didn't wait for a reply. I began singing again, wondering who's dream I would be in next. Next thing I knew, I was in Alex's dream.

_Alex was falling faster than a crashing plane. She didn't know where she was falling from (or, at least, I didn't know), but she just wanted to stop. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her, making her stop her quick descent as she held onto the person for dear life. She looked up with a shocked face._

_"Carlos? Thank god it's you." she said, holding onto his one arm with both of hers. He pulled her up more on what appeared to be a rocky cliff. They were now face to face, Alex's body still hanging._

_"Don't let go." she whispered, tightening her grip. Carlos shook his head, smiling._

_"I won't ever let go." he whispered back. Before Alex could even think of putting her lips on his, I tapped her shoulder. Somehow, I was able to fly right now._

_"Yeah, Alex, as much as I would love to finish watching an episode of 'Dangerous Love', we really need to get ready. And I also don't want to see a Titanic remake, so no thinking of water." I said __as she turned around, wide eyed._

_"Aww!" she whined, turning back to Carlos. "I'll see you later." She closed her eyes, bringing both of us out of her dream._

Alex opened her eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Alex? You okay?" I asked, looking down at her. She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I just really wanted to finish that dream." she replied, sitting up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. I nodded, walking over to Marianna. Before I could start singing and slip into her mind, I felt a force stop me. 'What the-' I thought, pushing forward with my voice, singing higher, but again, feeling a stronger force push me back. I quickly stopped as I began getting a headache and my throat began burning. Marianna opened her eyes, looking at me, grinning.

"Oh my cheeseballs, it worked!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. I glared at her.

"What the hell? Ahh!" I spoke, feeling my voice become extremely hoarse. I held onto my throat. "What just happened?"

"I ordered you to not wake me up in my dream with your voice, but without using my voice. I used a simple thought!" Marianna replied to my anger. My eyes got big.

"What? That's crazy! Ow!" I exclaimed, holding my throat again at the pain. "I thought it only works on guys."

"I thought so, too. Maybe it just works on guys when I use my voice, and only on girls when I use my head." Marianna concluded.

"Does this mean our powers will be getting updates?" Cassandra asked, making me and Marianna turn to her. Hard to believe she was paying attention. "And if they do, is there some kind of schedule?"

"Actually guys, I forgot to mention something that happened yesterday." Alex said, sitting on her bed. We all turned to her, giving our full attention.

"When I met Danny and he was helping with the band name, I had screamed really loud and that made him cover his ears. The weird thing was that everyone within at least 50 feet of me heard it, too, and covered their ears, as if they were standing right next to me. But the weirdest thing of all is that when I called out to Danny, he couldn't even stand up to look at me. He was stunned, along with the people that were close to me. I had to order him to snap out of it." Alex explained, scratching the back of her neck as she spoke.

"This is like when you were singing yesterday, isn't it? You sang so high, it stunned everyone near you." Marianna said. I nodded, remembering what happened.

"Ok, so our powers are getting stupider and we can't do anything about it. Just great." I stated, my voice cracking with every word. Cassandra walked over to me and touched my neck. She sang a quick tune and slowly, my voice started healing.

"Drink some tea and you'll feel better." she said, removing her hand from my neck.

"Thanks, sweets." I thanked, my voice sounding better. We all got ready for rehearsal, each taking turns in the bathroom. As I got out of the shower, I heard my cell phone ding from the room, showing I got a text message. Good thing the bathroom was a doorway away from our room.

_'Morning beautiful.' _I read in my head after walking back into the room. I smiled, a little confused. 'How sweet...' I thought. But it was from a number I didn't know.

_'Who's this?' _I texted back, sitting on my bed.

_'Who do you think?' _The person texted back. I smirked, putting my phone down for a second. I began to think, wondering who it might be.

_'Well if you're not gonna tell me who you are, can you at least tell me how you got my #?' _I texted. There was a long pause before I put my phone on the bed, putting some clothes on. I heard my phone buzz and quickly picked it up, wondering what the person said.

_'I have my ways.' _I read in my head. I rolled my eyes, replying quickly.

_'Will I be seeing you later?' _There was another moment before the person replied back.

_'Definitely.' _I read, making me blush.

"Stop blushing over your phone and come eat breakfast." Marianna called out to me. I stuck my tongue out to her playfully and she did the same to me. I slipped my cell phone in my pocket, walking out of the room and smelling the meaty scent of bacon, eggs and French toast.

"Oh my cheeseballs, mom are you making your special breakfast this morning?" I asked excitedly, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. My mom only ever made her special breakfast when something bad happened and something awesome was going to happen, so I was pretty stoked.

"Yes I am. How is my lovely daughter on this lovely morning?" she asked sweetly. I gave her my raised eyebrow. Ok, things just got weird...

"Your lovely daughter would be a whole lot more fine if she knew what happened to her mother, because you are not her! Why are you so happy?" I asked, sitting at the table next to Marianna. My mom walked over to the table, putting scrambled eggs on everyone's plate.

"Because...I'm just happy! Can't a mother be happy once in a while?" Mom asked me, twirling back to the kitchen to get the bacon. Nope, you didn't misread what I said. She really _twirled_ back to the kitchen. I turned to the others to see if they knew what was going on, but they just shrugged.

"I could've sworn I heard her singing this morning!" Cassandra whispered to me from across the table. I gasped, turning to look at my mom as she swayed her hips to the music in her head and then quickly looking back at the others, my mouth hanging.

"Oh my golden apples! I think my mom is in love!" I stated disbelievingly. The others gave me a shocked expression.

"What? How can you tell?" Alex asked as my mom hummed while putting the bacon on a plate. I rolled my eyes.

"She's my own mother, I know how she is. She hasn't acted like this since Dad was around, and that was a _long _time ago. He always used to take her out dancing and stuff." I remembered, feeling a slight pain in my chest at the thought of my dad. I pushed it away as I turned to look at my mom again. She grabbed the plate with bacon on it and walked over to us.

"Here you go girls." She placed the pieces of bacon in the center of the table for us to eat, gliding back over to the kitchen.

"But, there's no way she can be in love. Because then there would be two obvious questions: one, who's the guy and two, when in the world did she meet him? There's no way your mom could've met a guy yesterday and then instantly fallen in love." Marianna explained, folding her arms. I took a few pieces of bacon, munching thoughtfully.

"Maybe she just glimpsed at him, he glimpsed back, and boom." Alex looked confused.

"Something blew up?" she asked. I looked at her and she shrugged saying "What?"

"No, Alex. Love at first sight." I answered, stabbing eggs with my fork and shoving them in my mouth.

"There's no such thing, Abbey." Marianna stated, grabbing some French toast that my mom had just set down.

"Of course there is!"

"Prove one example." I paused, trying to answer. "Exactly. Love takes time, it doesn't happen instantly."

"Look, I will prove to you that there is such thing as love at first sight. Or at least love at first few sights." I promised, finishing up my bacon. "If I can't prove it, then I...I won't talk to Kendall for a week! And I won't tell him why!"

"What! Abbey that's-" Alex tried to speak, but Marianna quickly cut her off with "Perfect. And if you can prove it, I'll kiss Logan for 40 seconds. Just to prove that it does exist." She held her hand out for me to shake on the bet. "Deal?"

"Wait, guys, maybe we should rethink this. I mean, Marianna, there's no way you'll be able to kiss Logan for more than 10 seconds, you _will _pass out. And Abbey, ignoring Kendall is like missing fireworks. You can't do it." Cassandra tried to persuade us. I ignored her, shaking Marianna's hand in agreement.

"Deal."

_At Rocque Records..._

"Hey Kendall, I need your help." I pulled him aside when we had a break during our dance practice. Gustavo had a big surprise for us (High Top Music), so he needed us to practice the new song he wrote for us and the dance Mr. X made. He decided to just squeeze in Big Time Rush's dance practice with ours. We were standing in the hallway, a little bit away from the door so no one could see us. I was extremely sweaty, and so was he, but I tried to ignore the fact, even if he looked extremely sexy. Damn these hormones!

"Wassup?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Me and Marianna made a bet this morning. I think my mom is in love, but Marianna didn't believe so because we've only been here for a day, so she couldn't have, but I explained to her love at first sight, which she said doesn't exist, so I'm gonna prove it." I explained, leaning against the wall. Kendall nodded, I'm guessing agreeing with me or considering to help out.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, smirking.

"What do you want?"

"How about...a smoothie date?" I blushed at his offer, grinning and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't believe Kendall was asking me out!

"Hmm...I'll think about it..." I considered, looking down at my high tops. "Will you help me?"

"Sure. What do I have to do?" Kendall asked. I squealed, giving him a tight hug. He hugged back, probably a little confused. I pulled away, inches from his face.

"Exactly that. You just have to make Marianna believe that if you look at me a whole lot, then you have strong feelings for me. You just have to make it look believable." I explained, keeping my voice low since we were centimeters away from each other. And just like always, I couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

"I can do that." Kendall stated, staring back at me. I grinned, getting a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I took a step back from him, holding onto the hem of my shirt, biting my lip.

"Abbey-" Before Kendall could finish speaking, Cassandra popped her head through the door, looking over at us.

"It's time to get back to practice, guys." she said, popping her head back into the dance studio.

"Come on, beautiful." Kendall said, walking ahead of me to the door. I froze in my place at what he said.

"What did you just say?" I asked, not believing it.

"I said come on, Abbey." he restated. I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact he just changed what he said. He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the dance studio.

_Later on that day..._

Me and Kendall had been talking and staring at each other all day. We seemed inseparable. But the connection wasn't a show, it was real. Our hands even brushed a couple of times. We were just hanging out near the pool when crappiness rained all over me.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want one?" Kendall asked, standing up from the table near the pool we were sitting at.

"Uh, yeah, some lemonade would be great." I replied with a smile. He smiled back walking around behind me.

"I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much, beautiful." he whispered in my ear, making me giggle at his breath hitting my face. There was that word again. Beautiful. As he walked into the lobby, I lost sight of him. Before I could even process a thought, I saw a blonde girl rehearsing a script. She groaned out loud in anger, huffing down in the seat across from me. I don't think she noticed I was sitting there because she jumped when I began speaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and then sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sitting here, you must be with somebody." she apologized, quickly standing up. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, it's okay. I am here with somebody, but he went to go get us some drinks, so he won't be back until a few minutes." I stated. She turned back to me, hesitating for a moment before sitting back down.

"I'm just a little stressed. I got my script this morning for this show I'm on, and I have this really long conversation to act." she explained, leaning her head in her hands and looking down at the script in front of her. I turned the script to look at it myself.

"Well, here," I pointed to a line. "it says that you have to show strong, heated love for the other character. So, when you say the line, just imagine you're talking to someone you strongly love or used to love. It'll express the emotions more when someone watches it." I explained to her. She looked at the script, reading it over in a whisper and then smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! All I have to do is think of the feelings I had for my ex, and I'll put out my emotions in the line!" she replied, standing up, ecstatic. I smiled, glad I could help her out. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Abbey, and...I'm new!" I introduced, grinning stupidly. 'Nice intro, Abb.' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" Before the girl could finish, I heard Kendall speak from behind me.

"Jo. What are you doing here?" he asked the girl I was talking to. I turned to him, shocked and confused, then turned to the girl who I figured out was Jo, who was looking at Kendall with a sad expression.

"Nice to see you again, Kendall." she said with a wavered smile. I stared at both of them as they continued to stare at each other, mixed emotions being shown through their eyes. I was hoping the harsh reality that I knew was the truth wasn't happening, but it was.

"Abbey, this is...Jo, my ex. The one I was telling you about. Jo, this is Abbey." Kendall introduced, even though we already knew each other. There was an awkward silence as they continued to have a silent conversation without me.

"You look well." Jo commented, giving him a genuine smile this time. Kendall smiled at the comment, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Thanks. I've been...good." I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her with the same kind of look he would give me sometimes. I felt empty when he gave her that look.

"Ya know what?" I stood up from my seat, pushing it in. "I'm gonna go and let you guys...catch up...I'll just...go somewhere else." I could tell by the way I sounded that I was on the verge of tears. And I was not about to cry in front of people.

"Abbey, wait." Kendall grabbed my arm before I could walk away. I didn't look back at him, because I knew I would burst into tears. I snatched my hand away, biting my lip to keep from crying. I didn't even have the nerve to look at his hurt expression.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said, walking back into the lobby, turning to the elevator. As soon as the elevator came, I stepped on, pressing the button marked 6. When the doors closed, I slid down to my knees and cried. I cried because I thought he cared. I cried because I knew he cared. Maybe he still does care...but I wouldn't know, I left him confused and hurt.

"Sometimes, I'm such a retard, I can't even see what's in front of me." I whispered to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"You're not a retard." I looked up to see Alex, Cassandra and Marianna looking down at me, holding the elevator doors open. Marianna held her hand out. I took it, standing up and out of the elevator into the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you go into the elevator and ran up to the fifth floor so we could stop you. What's wrong?" Cassandra asked me, giving me a worried look. I sighed, explaining everything that happened just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Abbey," Alex pulled me into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down my back. "it's not the end of the world. Maybe he just needs time for closure."

"Yeah I know, but why did it have to hurt so much? Why did I have to leave like that? Now he thinks it's all his fault." I said, regretting me leaving.

"You know he cares about you, Abb. You don't need to sweat this. He would never do anything to hurt you purposely, I'm sure." Marianna comforted me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, feeling a whole lot stupid.

"I should go apologize. Who knows what Kendall is thinking he should do about me right now." I began pressing the down button, but Alex pulled my hand away.

"You can do that...as soon as you guys help me with something." Alex told us, pressing the up button.

"Oh gosh, what did you promise this time?" Cassandra asked, folding her arms. Alex smiled wryly as the elevator doors opened.

Alex's POV

After I explained Danny's situation to the girls, I waited for someone to say something.

"Sounds easy enough." Abbey commented, shrugging. I nodded, finally pressing the number 6 on the control panel after being in the elevator on one floor.

"Ok, so what's your plan, Alex?" Marianna asked me. I froze, not seeing the question coming.

"Oh, I didn't think of one." Cassandra slapped her forehead. "But, I guess we can just ask Sophia if she likes Danny, and then get those two in a room together to express their feelings to each other." I decided, scratching the back of my head. The elevator doors opened.

"Guess it'll have to do." Abbey commented, walking out. We all walked down the hallway to Sophia's room, me knocking on the door. I heard footsteps and then the door swung open, showing Sophia wearing a tank top and shorts, black Vans covering her feet.

"Hey guys, wassup?" she asked with a smile.

"Not much, wanna hang?" Cassandra asked. Sophia moved from the entrance, letting us enter. We rested on the couch, her sitting diagonally away from us on a separate seat.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sophia asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, we just want to ask you a few questions: do you know any cute boys?" I asked bluntly. Abbey smacked my arm in a way to say 'why-would-you-ask-that?' Sophia giggled, putting a leg over the other.

"Yea, Alex. I know some pretty cute boys." She answered with a smile.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Abbey asked.

"Once. But we broke up ages ago. I've gotten over him. I've moved on." she answered, putting her hands behind her head.

"Do you like anybody now?" Marianna asked, putting a thoughtful look on her face. Sophia giggled again, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah...I like a guy. He's really sweet. He's musically talented. We're like best friends, but I want us to be more. I just don't know if he feels the same way." Sophia grinned, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"What's his name?" Cassandra asked, leaning closer to Sophia, practically begging for her to tell her. The rest of us leaned in closer, wanting to know just as much also.

"Danny. His name's Danny." she stated, blushing harder at his name. We all cheered, happy that she wasn't talking about some other guy. She looked at us confused and laughing at our reaction.

"Dude, you have to go for it! I bet he feels the same way!" I reassured her. She shrugged, standing up and putting her hands in her pocket.

"I don't know. I mean, what if he doesn't like me? What if he goes for a squealing, Bieber loving, pretty eyed girl instead of me?" she walked to her kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"I'm sure he'll like you for your pretty eyes, your loudness and your Bieber Fever." Abbey assured her. Sophia slammed the fridge shut, an angry look on her face.

"I don't like Justin Bieber." she stated simply, calming down slightly. I gasped. Who doesn't like the Biebs? Well, I could name a lot of people, but Sophia's so sweet most of the time, you would think she likes him, too.

"You don't like him at all?" Marianna asked. Sophia shook her head, not really thinking much of it.

"Well, even if he does go for girls like that, which I doubt he does, I'm sure he'll like you anyway, especially if you've been friends for so long." I told her, putting an arm around her. She still seemed unsure about it, so Cassandra decided to help a little.

"Imagine if you don't tell him how you feel. He'll go on in life not knowing, probably date some gold digger, and die sad and alone, not knowing how you feel." Cassandra said, her imagination running, as always. "No, Danny, don't die yet. You still have so much left to do! Alas, what is there to do when you can't be with the one you love?" Cassandra dramatically wiped a tear from her eye, sniffling. We all stared at her in shock.

"Anyways," Abbey ignored Cassandra's dramatization, getting back to Sophia. "if you tell him how you feel, I can guarantee everything will be fine." Sophia gave her a slight smile.

"You promise? All of you?"

"We promise."

"Ok. I'll do it." she said and we cheered. Sophia gave us a confident smile, walking out the room. We followed her as she went into the elevator, down to the lobby and out into the park. She froze in her steps as soon as she stepped out, making us run right into her.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, rubbing my head. She pointed straight across from us, her hand slightly shaking. There is where I saw Danny, sitting with a girl I didn't know at the fountain, laughing and blushing like crazy. She had light brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She shoved him playfully and he shoved her back, making her stand up and chase after him around the park.

"Sophia...I'm so sorry." Abbey put a hand on Sophia's shoulder, but Sophia shrugged it off, slapping her hand away. I could see tears pouring from her eyes.

"You promised." she whispered. Before anyone could attempt to comfort her, we heard a loud honk, making all of us turn to the sound. It was a limo with a sign that said 'High Top Music and Big Time Rush' out the window.

"Guys, come on! Gustavo needs us at the studio, it's urgent!" James yelled from inside the limo, sticking his head out of the window. I turned around to tell Sophia, but she was already gone.

"I can't believe it. My plan didn't work." I stated, saddened.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Cassandra replied, making me glare at her.

Abbey's POV

I felt like such a douche for leaving Sophia. But what was I supposed to do, I have a job. There has to be something we can do to make it up to her.

"Poodle!" I looked up to Gustavo, who was looking at me angrily. "Did you hear anything I had just said?"

"Maybe, but you can repeat it, just so I can make sure." I replied back. Gustavo looked like he was about to explode, but slowly calmed down.

"High Top Music and Big Time Rush both have to attend a party tonight at one of the most exclusive clubs in LA. You'll be performing the song we rehearsed today, so you'll finally be known to the world." Gustavo explained again. I nodded, still not giving him my full attention, which I was hoping he didn't notice. Just then, the perfect idea popped into my head. I jumped up screaming "I've got it!" Everyone stared at me confused.

"Got what?" Gustavo asked.

"Gotta go! Come on, girls!" I dragged Alex up, who pulled Marianna and Cassandra out of their seats, walking out of Gustavo's office.

"Abbey, what's up with you?" Marianna asked, as I sat them down in the lobby.

"I have the most awesome, perfect plan ever!" I stated excitedly. "But I'm gonna need the guys help. Huh, should've thought of that before I walked out, be right back." I ran back to the office, grabbing Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan out of their seats, dragging them into the lobby.

"Ok, seriously, what is wrong with you? Are you gonna explain the plan or what?" Marianna asked again as I squeezed the guys in on the couch.

"Ok, I have a way we can help Sophia with her issue. All we have to do is get her and Danny in a room together, and boom!" I explained, jumping up for emphasis.

"Something blows up?" Logan asked. I slapped my forehead, letting the sting linger for a second.

"No, Logan...they get together." I stated, simply.

"But, we already got Danny with somebody." Kendall said. I paused, letting that sink in.

"You did what!" I yelled, anger now radiating off of me.

"Earlier today, he said he liked this girl, and we found the girl he was talking about. Simple." Kendall explained, standing up and walking over to me. I glared at him. He noticed and instantly took a step back.

"Dude, do you know what you guys did? You made the real girl Danny liked highly upset, and now she believes that Danny doesn't even care about her!" Alex yelled at the other guys.

"Yeah, now he's happily running and laughing with the wrong person!" Cassandra yelled also. Kendall gave us a confused look, and I gave one back that said yeah-you-screwed-up-idiot.

"Oh. Didn't think of that." he stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Man! I really thought my plan would've worked this time!" Carlos said, sadly.

"Yeah. Well now, you're gonna help us." I said, folding my arms.

_Back at the Palm Woods..._

"Sophia, open the door, please!" I begged from the other side of the door, banging a few more times. All of us decided to try and get Sophia to come out, so the plan could go into action, but she wouldn't come to the door. Once again, there wasn't an audible answer, just the muffle talk she was saying in her pillow. I sighed out loud.

"Ok, Carlos, do your thing." I told him, moving from the door. He put on his helmet, slapped it and then rammed the door down, making Sophia scream from the other side.

"Whoo!" Carlos cheered, wiping the chalky left over of the door from off his helmet.

"Score one for Carlitos!" Alex yelled, giving him a high five.

"What the hell! Carlos, why did you knock down my door?" Sophia yelled, looking up at us from her spot on the bed. Her face looked puffy.

"We came to make you feel better. We're really sorry that things happened the way they did." I apologized, sitting close to her on the bed.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not the worst thing to happen to me. It's not like it's your fault that Danny is...frolicking with some girl." Sophia replied, saddened at her words.

"Yup, totally not our fault!" James exclaimed, lying through his teeth (literally, because he was smiling). But no way were the girls and I going to let the guys slide on this.

"Actually, the boys are held responsible for your misery. They set Danny up with the wrong girl!" Marianna accused, pointing her finger at the guys. Sophia gave them a shocked expression, gasping.

"Hey, pointing is rude!" Logan yelled back, also pointing. Before anyone would counter reply, Sophia stopped us.

"Just forget about it now! So, do you guys just plan on eating ice cream with me and watching movies all day?" Sophia asked.

"Of course not! We're taking you out tonight to Club Boom for our performance." Alex told her, grinning. Sophia smiled slightly.

"I don't know, guys. I don't really want to go out. Plus, I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she stated, throwing her hands over to her closet.

"Then, you can borrow some clothes from the dressing room closet! But you have to come out tonight!" Cassandra begged, getting on her knees.

"Do you guys really want me to go?"

"YES!" She jumped, laughing.

"Ok, I'll go!" I jumped on her bed doing a happy dance and then landing on it.

"Yes! Ok, you need to come with us, now! Guys, we'll see you at the club!" I told them, Alex and Marianna grabbing Sophia by the arms and pulling her out of her room, Cassandra following. As the other guys began walking out, I followed, but someone pulled me back. I turned to face Kendall, who was holding onto my arm as if I would've ran away. I looked up at his eyes and was surprised to see a look of sorrow and hurt in them instead of the usual mischievous and fun look I always saw.

"I'm sorry...for what happened earlier. I just-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, it's okay...I don't want you to think that I'm...mad at you, I'm really not." I replied, trying to find the right words. Why was this being so hard for me? "I understand."

"But, you don't. Abbey, I-" Before Kendall could finish, Carlos popped his head through the doorframe.

"Guys! This is no time for a romantic sorrowful love scene! We've got a plan to commence!" he stated, deadly serious, even though it made me giggle.

"We're coming, Carlos. Thanks." Kendall said, slightly ticked off. Carlos nodded, walking back out. I turned back to Kendall.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked, brushing my hair behind my ear. Kendall nodded, following me out of the room. As soon as I stepped out, Cassandra pulled me right out the door.

"Come on, we've gotta get ready! Guys, get out, Sophia lock the door and let's go!" Cassandra ordered, pushing the guys out and pushing Sophia forward to lock the door.

"Ok, ok, geez!" Sophia rushed to lock the door.

"What are we supposed to do?" James asked.

"Get Danny to come to the party, and don't take no for an answer!" I whispered so Sophia wouldn't hear, turning the guys around and using my foot to kick them to the elevator. When Sophia was done, we ran to our hotel room, which was right across the hall, opening the door, it surprisingly already being open.

"Mom, I'm...home?" I greeted, a little surprised to not hear a reply.

"Mom? Are you here?" I called out, but once again, I didn't get an answer. "Guess she's not here."

"But our clothes are!" Cassandra exclaimed, running to the plastic covered hangers in excitement. Each one had our name out on it, I'm guessing the outfit we were wearing tonight. "Look, they even sent us an extra outfit!"

"Here, Sophia, go try this on." Marianna said, putting the outfit in Sophia's hands. Sophia nodded, walking to the bathroom in our room. There was a bathroom in their also, but it only had a toilet and a sink with a mirror, no shower. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, checking to see if my mom had called me and left a message, but she didn't.

"By the way, Abbey," I turned to Cassandra as she smirked at me. "I guess you won the bet, because not once did I see you and Kendall look away from each other today." I smirked back, remembering the bet, slowly turning to look at Marianna.

"Would you look at that! Cassie's right. Well, Marianna, better pucker up for your kiss." I said, laughing. Marianna rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Ok, fine, you won."

"And?"

"And love at first sight really does exist."

"And?"

"And I'm gonna kick you if you don't shut up." she threatened. I held my hands up in a way of surrendering, quickly saying "Ok, ok."

"Come on, we should try on our outfits." Alex said, grabbing her hanger and walking in our room. As we followed her in suit, she quickly turned around saying "Wait! I don't wanna change in front of you guys." I rolled my eyes.

"We all have the same body parts, Alex. You'll live." I stated, walking past her in the room. She sighed, pulling her shirt from over her head and taking the plastic off of her outfit. As she slid on the shirt, Sophia walked out in the outfit they sent. My mouth almost hit the floor.

"Oh my cheeseballs! You look so badass!" Alex exclaimed. Sophia grinned, tossing her hair to the side playfully.

"Well, thank you." she said, bowing jokingly. She stretched the shirt out, looking at it.

"Do you have scissors?" she asked as I began sliding my pants off.

"Probably, but I don't know where."

"I'll get 'em." Cassandra said, jumping over her bed to the door.

"What do you need them for?" Marianna asked, putting her shirt over her head.

"I wanna cut the back. I know how to do some awesome designs." Sophia answered. I nodded, slipping on the white shorts they put on my hanger. As I began taking my top off, I heard Cassandra scream.

"Ahh, get out, get out!" she yelled. We all ran out to see what was going on when we saw Cassandra pushing the guys out of the room, who were pushing to get in. She had a pair of scissors in her hand. I quickly covered myself, folding my arms. Alex and Marianna pulled their shirts lower, trying to cover their bottom half.

"Guys, get out!" Marianna yelled angrily.

"Can't we just sit on the couch!" James yelled back, pushing the door harder, making Cassandra slide on the floor.

"Fine! But no peeping, or I'm flashing you!" I threatened. Cassandra moved from the door, letting them in. They sat on the couch, just looking at us.

"What the hell are you staring at!" I yelled angrily, my face already starting to get red from their lingering eyes.

"We're waiting for you guys to move your arms." Kendall answered, smirking. I gasped, blushing furiously.

"Son of a batch of cookies." I said, walking back into the room, along with the others. I closed the door, sighing angrily.

"I so wanna stab them." Cassandra mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, they'll get their poison. Let's just finish getting dressed." I said, sliding on my shirt. After we finished, we began putting on makeup.

"We are looking hot!" Cassandra said, winking in the mirror.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Marianna yelled out loud.

"What?" I asked. She pulled us closer, whispering the plan. I smiled deviously when she finished.

"Marianna, you've out done yourself." I stated. She shrugged, as if saying 'yeah, I know'. Sophia walked out, hands on her hips. We could hear her from the room.

"So, guys, wanna see a show?" she asked. We heard the guys cheer for us and I couldn't help but giggle. "Ok, but I'd cross your legs if I were you. It's about to get steamy in here. First up, Alexandra Lauren McKinley!" Alex stepped out, biting her lip as she looked at the guys. She brought her hat lower to her face, gliding her feet over to Sophia. Alex was one of the greatest dancers I knew, if anyone could pull of a glide, it was her. She strutted over to Carlos and bent down to his level. She looked at him up and down.

"Your friend's popping out." she stated, walking behind the couch behind him. Carlos quickly looked down at his pants, but he didn't see them rising up. Alex threw her arms around his neck from behind, grinning.

"I'm kidding, Carlitos." she said, hugging him tight. Everyone laughed, James nudging Carlos.

"You've got it _bad_." He taunted. Carlos glared at him.

"Next up, Cassandra Lilith Jones." Sophia announced. Cassandra stepped out, running a hand through her hair.

"Hello, boys." she said seductively, giving them her signature wink. I could see James eyeing her.

"James," she walked closer to him, resting a knee on his leg, putting her hand on his face. "what do you like most about me?" James hesitated, stuttering before answering.

"Uh...well you're...hot!" As soon as it came out, he covered his mouth and everyone gasped, including Cassandra. She slapped him straight across the face so hard, you could hear the sound as if it was a thunder clap. Cassandra must've been really pissed, because the last time Cassandra asked a guy that question and he replied with 'hot', she landed him in the hospital. There's nothing she hates more than being looked at as just hot. James held his cheek in shock, as Cassandra moved her knee from his lap, walking far from him, angrier than ever. Sophia cleared her throat before an awkward silence commenced.

"Uh...maybe we should just go to the club." We all agreed, heading out the door.

"Danny said he'll meet us at the club." Kendall whispered to me as we walked down the hall to the elevator. I nodded, watching as Cassandra walked ahead of us, anger radiating off of her. 'This is gonna be a long night...'

When we stepped outside, the limo was already waiting for us. We got in, making our way to Club Boom.

"So, what exactly is your plan when we get there?" Kendall whispered in my ear, making my body tingle.

"Just try and get Danny and Sophia together as easily as possible, I guess. How hard could it be?" I whispered back. Then again, it seemed like every time I said something like that, things don't go well. The limo came to a stop and I could hear camera snaps and screaming fans. Every 3 seconds, a flash would appear from outside.

"Ok, I feel woozy." Marianna stated, holding onto her stomach and her head. Logan gripped her shoulder comfortingly, handing her a pair of red sunglasses.

"You're gonna need these." he said, handing each of us a pair. I nodded, sliding the lime green Ray Bans onto my eyes. Our limo driver, Thomas, opened the door and I was greeted with screaming fans, flashing lights and nosy reporters trying to figure out who we were. The blinding lights blocked me out from the world for a good minute, but Kendall held onto my waist, answering any questions people asked me, like who I was or are me and Kendall dating. We finally made it inside, resting in a lobby like area, breathing out in exhaustion. As soon as we stepped in, we could hear the loud sound of music playing from a set of double doors.

"Wow. That was...crazy." Alex stated, sliding the blue sunglasses onto her head.

"Yeah, but at least we made it." I replied, turning to the double doors, just to jump in shock. Gustavo and Kelly were both standing there, waiting for us. I didn't even notice they were standing there.

"Dogs and Poodles," I rolled my eyes at our nicknames. "you all are going to go in there, making the best impression, and then you girls are going to rock the house and have instant fame! Got it?" Gustavo explained, yelling as usual.

"Go in, impress, rock the house, instant stardom, we get all of that." Cassandra said, hands on hips, making Gustavo roll his eyes uninterested. "Is there any fun?"

"You find time for fun in that little concoction, ok?" he reasoned. Cassandra sighed frustratingly, folding her arms.

"Fine, whatever." she mumbled. Gustavo walked into the club.

"You guys just have a good time. It'll be fun." Kelly stated with a smile before following Gustavo. Sophia walked to the door, turning to us before saying "See you guys in there." We all walked in, first being greeted by paparazzi. After that, we sat down, taking a breather, just to be ambushed by fans. Most of them were girls trying to talk to the guys, and the others were girls trying to flirt with them, so me and the girls just got up to go somewhere else.

"Geez, try to get known? Nobody even knows who we are." Marianna stated, walking over to the bar and sitting on a stool. I followed in suit.

"Yeah, and the guys are too famous to help us. So what do we do?" I asked them, leaning back against the bar table. Just then, Sophia ran up to us, breathing hard.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Danny." Everyone's eyes widened. Well, he got here early! "He's here. What do I do? What do I say?"

"Uh," I turned to the girls for answers, but they gave me blank, confused looks. I had a plan, but now that I thought about it, it wasn't turning out so good. "just let us handle it." Sophia gave us a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's such a good idea." she replied.

"Oh, come on, we only screwed up once, what are the chances it'll happen again?" Before Sophia could reply, I said "Don't answer that."

"I've got another idea!" Alex yelled out, snapping her fingers. Cassandra and Marianna rolled their eyes. "It's fool proof."

"This oughta be good." Cassandra commented, folding her arms. Sophia shook her head.

"Look, I'll go with it, but I have to go hide." she said, running back into the crowd.

"What's the plan, Alex?" I asked. Alex began explaining the plan, and when she finished, we all stared at her in shock.

"That's it? That's your genius plan?" Marianna asked disbelievingly.

"I could've thought of that!" Cassandra commented. Alex smiled innocently.

"Forget could've, I did think of that! That was my original plan!" I said, arms folded. Geez, the way Alex said it, made it make sense.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it. The plan will commence in 15 minutes, so be ready for the signal." Alex said.

"What do we do for 15 minutes?" Marianna asked. Before I could answer, the guys ran up to us.

"Hey, Alex, let's dance!" Carlos said quickly, grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Those girls are animals! We had to get out of there." Logan said, leaning on the bar table. That explains Carlos' abrupt move on Alex.

"Hey, Marie," she turned to me, slightly confused. "didn't you have something to give Logan?" She gave me a glare and I smirked.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over to Marianna.

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing his arm and running onto the dance floor.

"Hey, Cassie-"

"Don't even. I'm still pissed at you." she said to James, folding her arms and not facing him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I said what I said, but-" Before James could finish, a guy walked up to Cassandra.

"Hey, you seem like a sweet girl. Wanna dance?" he asked. Cassandra looked at James sadly before smiling at the guy.

"Hope you're a good dancer." she said, grabbing his hand and walking onto the dance floor.

"Dammit!" James yelled, kicking the bar table angrily. Me and Kendall shook our heads.

"Dude, really?" Kendall asked, making James look up at him.

"Why didn't you set the guy straight?" I added in.

"Obviously she doesn't want anything to do with me right now." James replied, resting his head in his hands.

"Obviously your an idiot." I said. "Didn't you see the way she looked at you before she walked away? She wanted you to stop her." As he began realizing it, James slapped his forehead.

"Ugh, why am I such an idiot around her? I've never acted like this with any other girl." he asked out loud, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you like her!" me and Kendall answered simply. Geez, is he not getting this?

"But-" "But nothing! Now go in the bathroom and clean yourself up!"

"Yeah, and then go get your girl!" James held his hands up in defeat, backing away towards the bathroom. I sighed turning to Kendall.

"That was hard." I said, running a hand through my hair. He nodded, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but we did a pretty good job. We could be a team." he replied. I giggled, putting one leg up on the stool. Kendall took the seat next to mine.

"So, beautiful," I looked up at him in shock. 'He called me that again.' I thought as he continued talking. "what should we do now?"

"It was you!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. He gave me a confused look. "You were the person that texted me this morning. And you kept calling me beautiful."

"Well, it's about time you figured it out." he smirked, folding his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, sorry! I had a lot on my plate today!" I stated, huffing. I paused before saying "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you keep calling me beautiful today?" I asked, blushing. He blushed at my question.

"I only ever speak the truth." He said, turning his seat towards me. I smiled, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, right. There must be a better reason than that." I said jokingly rolling my eyes. I looked behind Kendall and noticed a girl whispering to her friend and looking at us. "Uh, I think you might be getting attacked soon." He gave me a confused look and was about to turn around when the girls came running up to us, grinning.

"Uh, are you Abbey?" the girl with brown curly hair asked. I nodded, giving Kendall a confused look as why they were talking to _me _and not _him_.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We heard that Big Time Rush came here with a new and upcoming girl group called High Top Music, so we wanted to see if you were one of the girls Kendall described on the website, and you are!"

"What website?" I asked, oblivious to what was going on. I turned to Kendall, looking for answers.

"Well, Gustavo wanted us to get the word out about you guys, so, with the guys help, I described what you and the girls look like and how you act." he explained, seeming a little scared as to how I might react.

"Yup, and we would just love to be one of the first people to get an autograph from you guys!" the other girl exclaimed, just as ecstatic as her friend. I grinned, shrugging.

"Uh, sure. Do you have something for me to sign?" The curly haired girl took out a black sharpie and stretched out her v-neck. "Oh...ok. First time signing something, what should I say?"

"Oh, just put your name, that'll do." the girl said. I nodded, putting my signature on the left side of her shirt. She squealed and the other girl stepped forward.

"Here, I have a book." she said, taking out a blue notebook. I signed the second page, turning it horizontal and writing a little bit smaller for the other girls to write their name.

"Thank you so much! Can't wait to see you guys perform tonight!" she said, walking away with her friend. I waved good-bye, smiling.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." I stated, turning to Kendall. He nodded, smirking at me.

"Welcome to LA." he replied. He looked behind me and tilted his head up. I turned to see Alex talking to the deejay, probably about to give the signal. "What's Alex doing?"

"Getting the plan into action." I answered, grabbing Kendall and dragging him into the crowd. "Guys!" Marianna and Logan looked up, along with Cassandra. "Get ready." Marianna and Cassandra nodded, but Logan gave me a confused look.

"Logan, you, Kendall, and Carlos just stand here and look cute." I said. Me and Cassandra ran over to where I saw Sophia dancing.

"Hey, Sophia, come dance with us!" Cassandra shouted over the music, dragging her into the crowd. We began dancing as the song Ghosts N Stuff started playing. Just then, the lights started blinking fast in a strobe like way. I took Sophia's arm and began dancing to the door that led to the Chill Room, a room for taking a break from the club. Cassandra opened the door to the room and I spun Sophia into the room. Cassandra shut the door and sighed.

"You think she's gonna hate us after this?" she asked, leaning her back against the door. I scoffed.

"Of course not! We're doing a good thing."

Sophia's POV

Abbey twirled me right into a room, making me bump into whoever was in the room with me, making both of us fall on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so..." I trailed off, seeing who I fell on. Danny was under me, looking up at me with his captivating green eyes. "sorry..."

"Hey, Sophia." he breathed, a blush coming to his cheeks. I quickly stood up, not even thinking of helping him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied, arms folded. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with that girl you met?" I asked, bitterness and jealously dripping from my tongue. I didn't mean for it to come out harsh, I just couldn't help it.

"Who, Kathy? Sophia, it's nothing." he tried to explain, but I shook my head, not believing what he said. And why should I? "I barely even know her!"

"Really? Because the way I saw it, seemed like you guys were having a great time knowing each other." I said, my voice getting louder. Pushing my hair back, I said "Look, Danny, you're my best friend. But I'm not going to let you lie to me and say it's nothing. All I'm saying is...you could've told me." I turned, walking farther from him.

"You saw us? When was this?" he asked, skeptical. I rolled my eyes, turning back to him. Even at the most serious times, Danny was able to play 20 Questions with me.

"Like, afternoon-ish? I don't know, I wasn't thinking of it. And I didn't stay to find out the time. I'm so sorry I didn't say hi to your friend." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, why...wait a minute." I looked up at him. "why were you there?" He asked, smirking.

"I had to tell you something important. But that's not important anymore, Danny-" He cut me off, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Yea, it is! You know that whatever you have to say matters to me. Always. Tell me what you were going to say." he demanded.

"It's nothing." He wasn't gonna let this go. I knew that.

"It must've been something if you were looking for me." I backed up slowly as he moved closer to me.

"It doesn't matter!" I replied, backing into the couch. I fell back into the seat, looking up at him.

"Why are you so afraid to tell me?" he asked, his voice low as he leaned down to face me.

"Because..." I looked at his lips and had the strongest urge to kiss them. Why was I so afraid to tell him? I quickly slid from under him, off of the couch.

"Just tell me. Please." I shook my head at his plead, holding my arm.

"I can't Danny. I don't wanna ruin things. I'm not gonna tell you without knowing that..." I trailed off, knowing I probably said too much. Why is it that when the time came to tell him, I was ready, but now when he's asking me, I'm closing up?

"Knowing what?" I shook my head again, not finishing. Danny sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. I loved it when it looked messy. It gave me a reason to run my hand through it. I shook the thought out of my head as I concluded this wasn't the time.

"Fine, then we'll both tell each other what we're afraid of at this very moment." he decided. I nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid that if I take the chance of telling you, you won't feel the same way." I admitted.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well I'm afraid that you won't tell me what you want to tell me, and even though I want you to say it first, I might have to." I gave him a confused look.

"What does that even mean?" I asked. Danny pushed me into the wall forcefully, making sure not to hurt me that much, but keeping his hands on both sides of me.

"This." he said before kissing me. I was shocked at first but then began kissing back, putting my hands on his shoulders. He held onto my waist with one hand, putting the other hand on my back. 'This is better than I imagined.' I thought, running my hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss. I was on my tip toes since he was slightly taller than me, but I didn't mind stretching. We finally pulled away, breathing hard.

"I like you, Danny." I stated, smiling. He smiled back.

"I thought I was gonna say it first." he replied, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Guess I beat you to the punch." I smirked, kissing him again. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso, continuing to kiss him.

"So does this mean we're...going out?" Danny asked, pulling away from the kiss. I bit my lip.

"Let me answer that with..." I trailed off, giving him a hotter kiss than before. I pulled away, my lips still close to his. I could tell he wanted more. "Did that answer your question?"

"Most definitely."

Marianna's POV

"Abbey, it's been 15 minutes. I think they killed each other." I concluded, folding my arms. Sophia and Danny had been in that room for 15 minutes, and I was starting to get worried. We heard a thump in there 10 minutes ago, and now it sounds like they're having a wrestling match!

"Marie, when they're ready then they'll come out! Just chill!" she replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, playing with my necklace nervously. "Now tell me what you're really nervous about." Of course, Abbey always seemed to know if there was something bothering me. Any of the girls, actually.

"It's the whole kiss Logan thing. What if we end up having that whole awkward phase...I just, don't want to ruin what we barely have." I explained, leaning against the wall.

"Marie, I'm about to say this for your own well being." I looked over to Abbey, wondering what she was gonna say. "Just kiss him and get it over with." I rolled my eyes, not finding her advice helpful at all.

"That was so helpful, Abb. So helpful." I stated sarcastically.

"Look, you've been stressing about this since this afternoon. If you just go ahead and get it over with, then you'll feel so much better that you'll have the confidence to figure out what to do next."

"And what if I don't get confidence?"

"Then you're screwed." Abbey stated bluntly. Before I could reply, Logan walked up to us, smiling. I looked down, playing with my necklace again.

"Hey, Marianna," I looked up as he spoke, a blush coming to my cheeks. "you said you were going to give me something. What is it?" 'Time to kiss up or shut up.' I thought, looking Logan in the eye. I grabbed his shirt before tugging him close to my face and kissing him sweetly on the lips. It wasn't anything crazy, just an innocent kiss. I mean, it was my first kiss, after all. I didn't want it to be wild and crazy. But it was an amazing kiss. Soon enough, his arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed back. I wasn't keeping track of how long the kiss was, because I honestly couldn't care anymore. Now, this was the kind of kiss I wanted my first kiss to be: sweet, yet spontaneous. We finally pulled away, smiles plastered on our faces.

"You have...really soft lips." he commented, still smiling. I giggled, a blush coming back to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I replied, unclenching my hands from his shirt. Before the silence could awkwardly start, I asked "Does this mean there are going to be awkward silences between us?"

"I don't think so." he answered, looking straight into my eyes. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my head on his shoulder as he held me tight around the waist. 'This is awesome. This is an awesome time.' I thought.

Alex's POV

"Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" I turned to who called me, happy to see it was Carlos. I had been wanting to talk to him about yesterday, but I couldn't bring up the nerve to talk to him. I nodded, as he grabbed my hand, dragging me to where ever. He took me into the entrance lobby, still holding onto my hand, sitting both of us on the couch.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about yesterday."

"I've been meaning to talk to you, too." I looked down at our hands still intertwined. "Uh, Carlos. My hand's getting kinda sweaty." He looked down and said "Oh, right." He let go of my hand and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

"So, about what happened...I shouldn't have taken your hat and tricked you like that-" I quickly cut him off.

"No, it's whatever, I'm not even mad about that."

"Yeah, but still. And, about what happened in the hallway-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. And I cut you off again, sorry." I apologized, looking down at my sneakers.

"Maybe we should just, say what we have to say at the same time." he decided and I agreed, nodding my head.

"1...2...3."

"I'm sorry I took your hat."

"I'm sorry I threw you into the wall." We stared at each other in confusion and then turned from each other.

"Ok. Maybe we should practice this. What did I just say?" I asked, choosing my words carefully so we could both understand each other. I wasn't going to deny the fact that me and Carlos weren't exactly the brightest light bulbs in the box. I mean, we weren't stupid or mentally retarded or anything, we just weren't geniuses.

"Uh...you're sorry you threw me into the wall?" He said, scratching his head. I nodded enthusiastically, punching him in the shoulder in excitement. He rubbed it, giving me a confused look.

"Yeah, that's it! And sorry. And...you're sorry you stole my hat." Carlos nodded, showing I was right.

"Ok, let's try something else. 1...2...3."

"I think this club is awesome."

"I absolutely love corn dogs." We both stared at each other before exploding into loud laughter.

"That...was...so weird!" I said in between laughs.

"I know! You said you think the club is awesome." Carlos said after laughing. I nodded, trying to make out what he had said.

"Uh, you said you absolutely love corn dogs. Which is funny because that's one of my favorite foods." I stated, smiling, sliding my hat off my head and running my hands through my hair. Carlos blushed, looking at me and staring before looking down and clearing his throat.

"Ok, for real this time. You ready?" he asked, looking back up at me. I threw my hair on my shoulder and nodded. "1...2...3.

"I think you're really cute."

"I think you're really funny and sweet." We both looked at each other, blushes on our cheeks, letting out breathy laughs.

"Um, I think you're cute, Alex." Carlos restated, grinning. "And you're pretty sweet, too. You've got that adorable, girly thing going on that I like. And I would really..." he paused, taking a breath and then continued "like to go out with you." I grinned back, slowly grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I think you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Plus you're funny. And tough. And you're extremely cute!" I said, leaning closer.

"So...wanna go on a date?" Carlos asked nervously. I squealed engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" I answered, pulling back, looking him in the eye. I couldn't believe he asked me out! I got so excited, I kissed him on the lips. I got even more excited when he kissed back. I mean, we weren't all over each other, we just kissed like regular, in like people. But, the kiss was special to me. It was a kiss that sent fireworks in my stomach. I had never felt like this before. And I was praying that Carlos was thinking the same thing. I pulled back, grinning like a love struck idiot, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Wow." we both said simultaneously.

Cassandra's POV

"So...you don't like me?" the guy I had been hanging out with asked. We had been dancing and having a great time, but I had only hung out with him to make James jealous, and after a while, I felt bad that I had used him like this and decided to come clean. I didn't even learn his name!

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. But, trust me, there's definitely a girl out there for you. It's just not me." I apologized sweetly. I've had this same kind of talk with a bunch of guys, so this wasn't that hard for me. The guy sighed, looking up behind me.

"Well, what are you going to do about James, then?" he asked, looking back to me. I sighed, shrugging, not really finding an answer.

"I don't know. He's too blind to see that I care about him deeply. But what he said to me pissed me off too much to even think about." I replied, folding my arms, glancing up at him every few seconds.

"Look, what ever he did, I'm sure he's really sorry about it. I mean, he hasn't been able to stop looking at you ever since we started dancing to now." the guy said, pointing behind me, making me turn around. I saw James looking at me, a determined look on his face. I smiled a little, turning back to the guy.

"Well, he better grow some balls and come talk to me then." I stated, arms folded. The guy laughed, continuing to look behind me.

"I think he's growing balls." he said. Before I could turn around to see what he was talking about, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, dude, can I borrow your dance partner for a second?" James asked from behind me. The guy smiled at me and then nodded to James, saying "Yeah, go ahead, man." The guy walked away, leaving me to face James on my own. I folded my arms.

"Well, I see-"

"No, no, no. I'm gonna say what I have to say, and then you can speak." he cut me off, catching me off guard. I scoffed, turning away from him.

"And why should I?" I asked, watching people have a good time. James turned me around so I could look at him. His eyes showed something that seemed like fury or determination. I was really hoping it was determination.

"See, that's one of the things I like about you. You don't go easy on me. You're a challenge, Cassie. You're spontaneous and tough, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier. I panicked, and I feel stupid for panicking and not just telling you. And I'm rambling like a complete idiot, which is something I rarely do." My eyes looked up at his brown ones, and I felt these emotions start running through me. I couldn't help but smile.

"James-"

"And I don't care if you don't forgive me about what I did. It would be nice, but all I need you to know is that-" He paused, looking at me deeply. I waited, until he had the nerve to say it. "I like you. I really, really like you." My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't find my voice. I honestly didn't think he was gonna say it.

"But, I totally get it if...you don't like me in the way I like you." James continued, without letting me speak. I shook my head finding my voice quickly.

"No, James, I-"

"No, I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die in a hole." he said, beginning to turn away. I quickly reacted by grabbing his arm and kissing him forcefully. I'm not gonna lie, James was an awesome kisser. One of the best kissers I've ever, well, kissed. He didn't go too far, like I expected that he would. He was taking it slow. He was different than all the other guys I dated. We pulled away, both a little amazed at everything that just happened.

"I really, really like you, too." I stated, smiling. He smiled back whispering "Really?" I laughed, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"What do you think?"

Abbey's POV

I felt banging behind me and moved from the door. I had been standing and guarding the door for a while now since Marianna left to dance with Logan, and I continuously felt banging against the door. 'Maybe Marie was right. Maybe they are killing each other.' I thought worriedly. I turned to the door, ready to open it.

"What are you doing?" I turned abruptly to face Kendall, who had a confused look on his face as to why I was about to open the door to an unknown room (or at least unknown to him).

"I'm about to stop Danny and Sophia from killing each other. Wanna help?" I asked. Kendall laughed, even though I was serious.

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic."

"I wish I was." He sighed, and nodded. I grabbed the door knob, twisting it to the right as it opened. I didn't even have to pull because as I turned the knob, the door automatically opened, pushing open by two falling people who just happened to be Danny and Sophia. Kendall pulled me out of the way before I got squished. They were on top of each other, their hair messed up and their clothes wrinkly. They looked up at us, shocked.

"Geez, what were you guys doing in..." I stopped talking as realization hit me. My face reddened as I covered my mouth. "Oh. I feel stupid."

"Wow. You guys really must...like each other. Yeah, that's what I was gonna say." Kendall said, folding his arms and turning away a little. Danny and Sophia had already gotten up, fixing their clothes and their hair.

"Well, this is officially embarrassing." Sophia stated, her cheeks reddening.

"I'm gonna go...over there, so I can get a good spot for the performance. Sophia, how about I show you where it is?" Danny decided, practically putting out a way to get out of this situation.

"Yeah, let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand as they quickly hid in the crowd.

"I...I...wow. They were making so much noise..." I said, getting goosebumps up my arms. I feel so mentally scarred. Kendall gripped my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. But, I think you should hurry and get to the stage, it looks like you're going to perform soon. Plus, Alex is running over here with a crazy look on her face." Kendall described, pointing to his left. I looked and there I saw Alex, with her usual crazy look on her face. Surprisingly, it was tied with a giddy smile.

"Abbey, come on, we go on in 10 minutes!" she yelled, running up to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me backstage.

"Wish me luck!" I yelled to Kendall as I disappeared behind the curtain. The others were waiting there for me, Cassandra pacing and Marianna leaning on the wall, rubbing her arm up and down in nervousness.

"Where were you! We go on in 10 minutes!" Cassandra shouted at me.

"I was too busy watching the door! If Marianna didn't leave, then I would've been here." I yelled, turning to Marianna. She stopped rubbing her arm and glared at me.

"Well, if Cassandra didn't walk off from the door before, then I wouldn't have had to stand there!" Marianna countered back, pointing to Cassandra. We both turned to her judgingly.

"Well if Alex didn't come up with the plan, then we all would've been on time!" she yelled back at us, pointing to Alex, who was playing with her hair dazedly with a smile on her face.

"Well, I had a great night." she said, smiling at us. "Me and Carlos danced all night, I signed a girl's shirt and another girl's book, and me and Carlos are going on a date on Friday! And to top it all off, I kissed him!" We all grew quiet at Alex's news. I mean, it wasn't a bad moment of silence, it was a realization moment of silence.

"I had a good night, too," Marianna said, making us all turn to look at her. "I hung out with Logan, I signed some stuff, and I finally kissed him. And no awkwardness." She smiled to herself, giggling a little bit.

"My night started off bad...but it ended really well." Cassandra began. "I hung out with this guy to make James jealous, not even remembering his name, and then James told me how he felt about me. He really likes me, guys." She finished, saying it in disbelief.

"Well, my night could've been better." I stated, lifting my leg from behind and stretching it. "I signed some stuff, helped get Danny and Sophia together...but I'm missing something. Something that'll make this night awesome." I took my other leg and did the same.

"Well, maybe it just hasn't come yet. It'll happen, just wait." Alex said, putting a hand on my shoulder and began stretching her legs also.

"Yeah, everybody always gets their happy ending. It just takes time." Cassandra added in, sitting on the floor and began stretching also. Marianna was stretching, too, holding her foot up with her hand and lifting her leg. We're all pretty flexible, so don't be surprised. After 5 minutes, Gustavo came to us.

"Ok, girls. This is it. You screw this up, then you're done." he told us, pointing fingers at each of us.

"No pressure." I said, folding my arms.

"Just...do good, okay?" he asked pleadingly.

"Well, we're not gonna do bad, Gustavo." Alex replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Trust us, we got this." Gustavo nodded, walking out to the crowd.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance tonight." the owner of the club said into the mic on stage. We quickly ran behind the curtain to the stage. 'Time to rock this.' I thought. "Please help me welcome Gustavo Rocque's new musical project, High Top Music!" The audience clapped in respect, I was guessing. The curtains went up and the music started playing.

_"It's the boy you never told I like you, it's the girl you let get away. It's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freaked out and walked away..." _Cassandra began singing.

_"It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, things you swear you do before you die. It's the city you love that waits for you but you're too damn scared to fly." _Marianna continued.

_"Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight." _I sang into the mic, imagining as if I wasn't singing in front of the crowd, but in my room, jumping on the bed, singing at the top of my lungs. I repeated the chorus with Cassandra before Alex went into the next verse.

_"It's the time that you totally screwed up, still you try to get it out your brain. It's the fight you had when you didn't make up, it's the past that you're dying to change." _Alex sang, following the dance moves precisely and throwing her hat out into the crowd.

_"It's all the money that you're saving, while the good life passes by, it's all the dreams that never came true cause you're too damn scared to try." _Cassandra continued. I hadn't noticed it, but the crowd had been dancing and cheering while we were singing. I knew that if I thought of them, I would've started forgetting the lyrics.

_"Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight." _Marianna sang, singing it a second time.

_"It's a mad, mad world, gonna make it escape. It's a perfect world when you go all the way. Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight!" _Me and Alex sang.

_"So let's go (go, go, go) all the let's go (go, go, go) night and day. From the floor to the rafters, people raise your glasses, we could dance forever!" _Cassandra and Marianna sang together and then all of us sang at the same time.

_"Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight," _we all sang, getting the crowd to clap with us._ "Come alive, let the moment take you lose control tonight."_

_"It's a mad, mad world, gonna make it escape. It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight!" _we finished the song, an explosion of cheers of 'you rock!' and yells of 'that was awesome!' coming from the crowd.

"Thank you!" Cassandra thanked, bowing. We walked backstage, breathing hard and wiping sweat off of our faces.

"Oh my cheeseballs! Did we really just do that!" Alex asked in disbelief. I shook her shoulders.

"Oh my cheeseballs, we really did!" I replied. We began happy jumping, holding onto each other.

"I feel sick." Marianna stated, holding onto her stomach. Cassandra settled her down on the ground.

"Are you about to throw up?" Cassandra asked, pushing Marianna's hair back incase she did. Marianna shook her head slowly.

"No, I just can't believe this is happening!" she answered, an excited smile on her face.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Gustavo said, walking towards us from the club, the boys in tow. "Now, go out there, sign some stuff, and let's go!" We were a little confused on what he was talking about, but then we saw that there were a bunch of people waiting in a bundle to get the band's autograph.

"Whoa. I am going to be having hand cramps in the morning." I said, looking at the group of people.

_15 Minutes Later..._

"Ok, really guys! We have to go!" I yelled, trying to get out the door to the limo, but continuously getting ambushed by fans. I know what you're thinking, it's only been one performance, how many fans could it possibly be? Well, let's just say A LOT.

"We promise that if you send in some fan mail to Rocque Records, we'll write back as soon as possible!" Marianna yelled too, already half way to the limo doors. Carlos was holding the door to the limo open, the others already inside.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Alex yelled from the limo, pushing her head back in as she saw Marianna and I running for it. We hopped in the limo, Carlos quickly closing the door. I sighed out loud, resting my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Is this really how it is when you become famous?" I asked the guys as the limo started driving down the boulevard.

"Yup." they said in unison. I groaned, closing my eyes. Alex had already fallen asleep, using Carlos, who was also asleep, as a pillow. Marianna was laying on Logan's lap, on the brink of a nap, and Cassandra was laying on her back, looking up at James as he played with her hair. I slowly noticed that everyone was all couple-y except me and Kendall. 'Don't think like that. If he likes you, then he'll tell you.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, where's Danny and Sophia?" Kendall asked, making everyone look up at him. Slowly, everyone began realizing that they weren't in the limo. It wasn't that hard. The limo's not that big!

"Ah, crap! We left them!" I stated, sitting up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find a way to get back." Logan said nonchalantly. That, our he was tired.

"Yeah, ok. But if they end up kidnapped, it's on you." I said, resting my head back on Kendall's shoulder. After a while, we made it back to the hotel. I only figured that out when Thomas had to continuously honk his horn because the girls and I were too lazy to get out.

"Come on, Marie. I'll walk you to your room." Logan said, grabbing Marianna by the arm and throwing it over his shoulder, carrying her inside. Carlos grabbed Alex, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her inside, Alex practically knocked out.

"Coming, princess?" James asked Cassandra jokingly. She rolled her eyes, stepping out of the limo. James lift her up bridal style, carrying her inside the Palm Woods, Cassandra giggling the whole way. Kendall turned to me.

"Well, how should I do this?" he asked me. I shrugged sleepily, smiling. He sighed, putting his hand out for me to take. I took it, getting pulled out of the limo. Kendall stepped in front of me and said "Get on my back." I giggled, jumping on his back. He held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off. I put my arms around his neck to keep me up.

"Dude, this is so cliché." I told him as he began carrying me. He stopped, looking behind him to look at me.

"Then turn around." he replied simply. I slowly turned my body to face Kendall, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Now that's better." I stated, grinning. Kendall smiled back, our faces close.

"Kendall?" Kendall continued walking until we made it to the lobby.

"Yeah?" He looked at me directly, his eyes catching me by surprise as always. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Can...you t-take me to the elevator?" I asked, stuttering like no tomorrow. 'Calm down, Abbey!' I thought to myself. Kendall nodded, walking to the elevator. I pressed the up button with my heel, waiting for the elevator to come. As soon as it came, Kendall walked in, hitting 3, then 6. I wasn't about to ask why he hit 3, because I was sure that Kendall lived on the 2nd floor. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe he would just walk down a flight, for whatever reason. We waited as the elevator went up. I looked to see the doors open on the 2nd floor, but no one was there and Kendall wasn't letting go of me any time soon. After it closed, I looked back at Kendall who was staring at me with a look in his eyes that made me get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. It almost made me let go of him and just fall.

"Kendall, I..." Before I could finish, he shushed me, leaning closer to my lips. The elevator dinged, showing that we were on the 3rd floor, making me pull back.

"I gotta go." he whispered, slowly letting my legs go. I took my arms from around his neck, taking a few steps back from him. "Have to go down a flight."

"Yeah. I'll...see ya." I said as he walked out of the elevator. He began walking down the hallway, but not before turning back to me before the doors closed. The elevator went up to the 6th floor. I stepped out, walking to the suite in sadness and defeat. I turned the knob, the door not locked. The living room was empty, showing that my mom was obviously still not here. I walked into my room, the girls all sitting on their beds eagerly waiting for me to return.

"Well? Did you get you're happy ending with Kendall?" Cassandra asked, leaning over her bedpost. I slipped off my shirt, looking through my drawer for an oversized t-shirt. I found one with 'All Time Low' written in big, bold, black letters, sliding it on and taking my sneakers and shorts off.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said, laying in my bed, covering up to my face and facing away from everybody.

"Come on, Abbey. Just tell us." Alex pleaded, jumping on me.

"Yeah, tell us." Marianna added, kneeling down by my bed, followed by Cassandra pulling the covers from over my head. I groaned, sitting up.

"Fine. I will tell you what happened." They leaned in closer to hear. "Kendall almost kissed me, but he didn't get a chance too. End of story." The girls stared at me in confusion.

"That's it?" Marianna asked. I glared at her.

"Yes, Marianna, that was it. Now can you guys please get off my bed so I can go to sleep?" I asked angrily. They backed up, walking back to their own bed. I sighed, laying on my back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just a little ticked off about how things went. Maybe if we would've took the stairs..."

"You guys took the elevator?" Alex asked. I put up a thumbs sign saying "Yeah."

"Damn that elevator." There was a moment of silence before we burst into laughter at Alex's statement, me almost on the floor.

"Oh gosh, Alex! That is too funny!" I said, laughing a little more before calming down. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Good night guys." Cassandra said, turning off the light.

"Good night."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my phone going off just like this morning. I looked at the clock next to me, seeing that it was 11:30 PM. I had only been asleep for about an hour. I searched my bedside table for my phone, quickly looking to see what it was. It was a text from Kendall. _'Meet me by the pool in 5.' _I read in my head. I quickly threw the comforter off of my body, slipping my black Vans onto my feet and then grabbing my purple hoodie before slipping out of the room. I stepped into the living room, grabbing a chair from the dining table. I put it in the doorway so that I would be able to get back inside. I walked down the hall slowly, hitting the button for the ground floor. 'I wonder what he wants...' I thought, playing with the zipper of my sweater. 'Huh. Now that I think about it, I could've just used Bitters' master key to get back in.' The doors opened, the inside of the lobby's lights off. I walked to the pool area, the doors wide open. I saw Kendall just standing there, looking down at the pool. He had on basketball shorts and a grey, short-sleeved hoodie on, no shirt under it. He also had on his beanie, but I was pretty sure he didn't sleep with it on.

"Kendall?" I called out to him, making him look up at me.

"Abbey, we need to talk." he stated. I nodded slowly, moving closer to him.

"What is it?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something since earlier today, but there were too many things to do, and I kept forgetting-" he began speaking, rambling actually, until I stopped him.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, too." I cut him off.

"Ok, but I think what I have to tell you is a little bit more important." I scoffed, folding my arms.

"What makes your news any more important than mine?" I asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, I've been wanting to tell you this since this morning!" he yelled, making me a little angry.

"Ok fine, I've been waiting to say this since...I don't know, since dance practice!" I yelled back. It seemed as if we were competing with what ever the other was saying. I didn't want to stop it, because it would be the moment our feelings would come out.

"Yeah, well you get me distracted every time you brush your hair behind your ear!" I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, not because he said it, but because it kept getting in my face. "Like just now!" I took a few steps closer to him, my voice still loud as I spoke.

"Yeah, well I always seem to blush every time I look up at your gorgeous blue-green...eyes..." I trailed off, my voice getting softer and quieter, looking up at the eyes I was talking about. "They really are mesmerizing."

"And the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or just being flirty. It drives me crazy." I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"I...don't know what to say now..." I whispered. I mean, to think that Kendall even thought of me this way was sending my retarded teenage hormones raging. He put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Then don't say anything." He leaned in to me, and I was about to lean in too before a thought came to mind.

"Wait." I pulled away, looking behind Kendall, then behind me, then at our surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked me.

"I'm making sure there aren't any distractions. It seems like every time we try to do this, something stops us." I explained, looking back up at him. He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," he took my hands putting them on his bare chest. "nothing's gonna ruin this." He slid his hands down to my waist and leaned in closer to me. I leaned in too, almost not being able to believe this was about to happen. Our lips connected, and I felt as if I was on Cloud 9. I don't think that anything on this big ball of water and land has ever made me feel this way. I slid my hands up to his neck, pulling back for air.

"Oh my cheeseballs." I spoke, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Kendall replied, kissing me again, with more passion than the last kiss. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his torso, crossing them so I wouldn't fall. 'Wait, we just kissed. I'm not about to have a make out session with him. At least, not tonight.' I thought, pulling away a little, grinning slyly.

"Uh uh," I let my legs fall to the floor, removing my arms in one swift motion. "you aren't getting all of this, in one night." I was referring to my lips. I took a few steps back. "You've gotta work for it." Kendall sighed, rubbing his cheeks to stop the redness from happening.

"So, does this mean I have a chance?" he asked hopefully. 'Well, that's a no-brainer.' I thought.

"Definitely." I answered, smiling. I turned, ready to get back to sleep.

"Wait!" he called out, running up to me. "Let me walk you to your room." I smiled, nodding, continuing to walk to the elevator. Kendall walked beside me, our hands brushing a few times before he just decided to hold my hand. After we got in the elevator, we leaned on the wall in silence, still holding hands, listening to the stupid elevator music. The elevator stopped at the 6th floor, and I turned to Kendall.

"Good night." I said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking out of the elevator down the hallway. I turned back to see a glimpse of Kendall holding onto his cheek before the doors closed. '7th time's the charm.'

A.N.: In case you're wondering, Abbey says 7th time's the charm because that's how many times it took Kendall and her to kiss.


	16. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, look, I got it in faster this time!...(still sounds kinda dirty in my head -_-) Anyways, since school starts next week, I probably won't be getting the chapters in as fast, but I'll still b typing away. BTW, to all of you Percy Jackson fans out there, I have a story that I posted up on Quizilla, (with my OC, Hail) and it was going great until people stopped reading, so I'm most likely going to post it up on here when I get the chance (I'm pretty much rewriting the whole thing cause I started writing it last year and it took longer than I thought to finish it.) SO, if you wanna read it, it's on quizilla, my screen name's Sk8teGoddess13. ANYWAYS, onward with the chapter!

Chapter 10: The Day After

I woke up to my alarm beeping loudly and I quickly searched with my hand for the button to make it stop. A pillow collided with my head followed by a groan.

"Turn that torture machine off!" Cassandra yelled, dodging the pillow she threw at me that I had thrown back.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" I yelled back, fully sitting up and banging the alarm clock until it stopped beeping. I sighed, throwing the covers off of me and standing up, my legs still asleep.

"Ah, come on legs! This is the time to wake up!" I said, shaking them until that tingly feeling left. I began walking to the bathroom before I noticed the other girls weren't getting up. I groaned, walking to the curtains and opening them quickly, making Alex and Marianna sit up quickly. Cassandra took her time getting up.

"Ah! It burns!" Alex yelled, shielding her eyes from the sun, falling off the bed in a huff.

"Ok, I call the shower first." Cassandra said, slowly crawling off her bed onto the floor, looking for her towel. I sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do we have to go into work today?" Alex asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course. Gustavo needs us there today." Marianna answered, stretching her arms. Alex scoffed.

"He always needs us there! I need a break." Alex stated. Now Marianna scoffed.

"We've only been working there for two days!" Marianna countered. Instead of trying to get in between the two, I looked at the scenery that is LA. There were billboards of upcoming movies, TV shows, and just ads for other stuff.

"And Abbey!" Alex yelled, turning to me. "Where were you last night?"

"Sleeping?" I answered in the form of a question. I was a little confused.

"No you weren't! I had went to go get a midnight snack, and I noticed you weren't there, so I went back to sleep. Plus, it wasn't midnight yet, so..." she said.

"Oh. That." I remembered, blushing. Marianna instantly noticed.

"You're blushing," she turned to Alex. "She's blushing, why are you blushing?" I giggled, scratching my hair.

"Well, Kendall texted me last night and told me to meet him at the pool. When I got down there...sparks flew, and we kissed. That's all you need to know." I explained, smiling at the memory.

"Oh my Gretel, you kissed! Wait, what do you mean by that's all we need to know? Did something else happen?" Alex continued to bombard me with questions. Before I could answer, Marianna spoke.

"Of course something else happened. She jumped his bones so fast, he didn't see it coming." Marianna stated simply, shaking her head. "Tsk tsk, you naughty, naughty girl."

"Ugh, shut up, Marie! That did not happen! All he did was walk me back to our floor, and then he left." I said, throwing my pillow at her. She dodged it, still getting hit in the head a little. My blush was reddening, no longer from the memory, but the ridiculousness that is my friends. "Geez, you guys are so dirty sometimes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassandra asked, walking in the room with a bra and panties on.

"Abbey totally raped Kendall last night and is keeping him under her bed." Alex stated as if it was nothing, shrugging even. I slapped my forehead, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"What! You and Kendall kissed last night?" Cassandra asked, shocked, her head halfway through her striped white and purple tank. I was shocked too, surprised Cassandra understood.

"How did you understand Alex?" I asked. Cassandra rolled her eyes, walking over to the closet for a pair of jeans.

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't do that to Kendall. Besides, if you would've raped him and hidden him under your bed, I'm sure I would've seen him in the kitchen, making us some breakfast." Cassandra said matter-of-factly, pulling out a light wash pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"Well, thanks. I think." I said, a little confused.

_30 Minutes Later..._

"Dude, is your mom okay? She's been in her room since forever." Marianna asked, pointing to my mom's room. "Plus, I don't trust Alex with the food." I nodded, looking over at my mom's door. Alex turned to us, stomping her bright yellow converse on the floor in a huff.

"Hey! I'm a great cook!" Alex retorted, frying the bacon while still looking at us.

"Says the girl who almost burnt my kitchen down trying to make French toast." Cassandra said, turning on the TV with the remote before sitting down at the table.

"Says the girl who made it worse by throwing the fire extinguisher at it." Alex replied, smirking. Marianna and I laughed, watching the two bicker. Just then, my mom's room's door burst open, my mom running out with a satin robe on and her brown hair a mess.

"Morning girls," She quickly walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek, but I continued to stare at her as if she had three heads. "want some breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah, Alex is...making it. Where were you yesterday?" I asked suspiciously. I rubbed the spit from her kiss off with my orange v-neck. I usually don't, but this one was extra sloppy. She continued to walk to the kitchen, not answering my question.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll take it from here." my mom said, about to push Alex out of the way, but Alex stood in her place.

"No it's okay, Ms. T. I've got it. You should just relax, looks like you had a rough night." Alex told her, still making the bacon. My mom seemed uneasy about it, but didn't push the discussion any further.

"Uh, how about you girls go...put on some sunscreen! It's supposed to be hot today! Don't wanna get sun burnt do you?" my mom quickly walked over to the dining table, grabbing everyone by their sleeves. She seemed to continuously look at her bedroom door, as if something would've popped out at any second.

"Mom, what are you-" I tried to ask, but she pushed everyone towards our room, continuing to avoid my question, saying "Go on, put it on! Oh, and why don't you go on and put on your bathing suits, and hang out at the pool today! That would be great!" She closed the door.

"Uh, the sunscreen is in the other bathroom." Marianna stated.

"I'm a little worried, guys. My mom's acting super shady, and she usually doesn't keep things from me." I explained, folding my arms as a way to comfort myself.

"Chill, Abb, I'm sure your mom has a good reason as to what is going on." Cassandra said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, relaxing a little.

"You're right, Cassie. I just need to chill." Alex's cell phone started ringing, the chorus of a Paramore song playing. She answered with a "Hewwo?" like a baby. She smiled at the sound of the speaker.

"Hey, Carlos!...The limo guy's waiting for us? Oh, he's not. Oh, ok. Yeah, we'll be down in a second, we just have to put on some sunscreen." We all groaned and rolled our eyes.

"Ok... Ok... Bye!" she hung up, placing her phone back in her pocket. "The guys are waiting downstairs for us, we're gonna walk over to the studio. The limo driver, Thomas, and his wife went on their vacation in Hawaii this morning."

"Ok, let's go." I said, opening the door. Before I even took a step out, I stopped abruptly, the others running into my back.

"Ok, ow." Marianna said, rubbing her nose. I stared in shock at what I was looking at. Ya know what, it was more of shock and confusion. "Why'd you stop?" I pointed to the scene. A man with blonde hair and green eyes was running out of my mom's room, wearing an open shirt with his bare chest showing and boxers on, holding a pair of pants. His hair was a mess, and my mom was pushing him out of the room.

"Hurry up and go before my daughter and her friends see..." she trailed off after seeing us. I continued to stare in shock, my mouth hanging.

"Mom... Who the hell is this?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at the man, wondering what would be the appropriate answer.

"Abbey Rose Tamperello, watch your mouth!" she exclaimed. I continued to stare, still waiting for an answer. When I didn't get one, I silently walked out, the same expression still glued to my face. The girls followed me out, calling me, but I didn't reply because I couldn't here them. I hit the elevator button, waiting. The girls caught up to me after a while, trying to snap me out of things.

"Abbey! Dude, say something!" Cassandra exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I still didn't move, I'm not even sure I blinked. When the elevator came, they pushed me in, seeing that I wouldn't move anytime soon.

Alex's POV

Abbey was really starting to freak me out. She hasn't blinked the whole elevator ride! I've never seen somebody _not _blink that long!

"Abbey! Can you please stop staring into nothing?" Cassandra asked pleadingly.

"I think she's in shock about her mom being with some man she doesn't know." Marianna stated, examining Abbey's frozen state. I hit Marianna in the shoulder a little too roughly, getting a whimper out of her.

"Can you be a little bit more sincere about Abbey's emotions, Marie?"

"It's not like she's gonna hear us, she is up in Planet Zany and doesn't plan on coming down any time soon." Cassandra replied, pushing Abbey out of the elevator as it opened to the lobby.

"Hey, guys! Heard the performance last night was awesome!"

"Yeah, I wish I was there!"

"You guys totally killed it, can't wait for the next single!"

The comments kept coming from everyone in the lobby about last night's performance as we continued to carry Abbey outside. As soon as we made it out, the guys were waiting, looking a little confused.

"What's wrong with Abbey?" James asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She still didn't budge.

"She saw some random guy come out of her mom's room, looking like he just got laid, and she's been mentally scarred since then." Cassandra explained, snapping her fingers in front of Abbey's face again.

"How long?"

"Like, 10 minutes ago." I answered Logan's question, lifting up Abbey's arm to see if she would react. She didn't so I decided to have a little fun by hitting her in the face with her own hand. I giggled as she still didn't flinch.

"ALEX!" I stopped when everyone called out to me, looking down guiltily.

"Well, I was never going to get another opportunity like that! Sor-ry." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"How are we going to snap her out of it?" Marianna asked, shaking Abbey a little bit. Cassandra pinched her arm, but still nothing.

"Ok, physical harm, won't work." Carlos pointed out, walking forward to Abbey. He whispered "Hey, Abbey...Aaaabeeeyy...are you up there?" Kendall looked at Abbey before saying "I know what'll wake her up." Carlos moved away, letting Kendall lean in closer. He kissed her lightly, getting an 'aww' from the girls and an 'eww' from the guys. He pulled away and Abbey blinked a few times, smiling.

"That was great." she commented dazedly. Then she noticed all of us staring at her. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Marianna mumbled to Cassandra, who just nodded in agreement, looking worriedly towards Abbey. I turned to Abbey to see if she heard them, but she had been mumbling "my mom...that man..."

"Come, let's not dwell on Abbey's problems. We have to get to the studio." I stated, beginning to push Carlos and Logan forward towards the way to Rocque Records. James and Cassandra followed, Abbey and Kendall walking a little far behind us. Marianna ran up to me.

"Weren't you saying this morning that you didn't want to go into work today?" Marianna asked, giving me a raised eyebrow. I nudged her and turned around to look at Abbey. Kendall had his arm around her shoulders, his tall frame matching her slightly smaller one. She had a light smile on her face. I smiled, turning back to Marianna.

"Abbey didn't want the attention, so I took the spotlight off of her." I explained, shoving my hands in my pockets. "She needs time to think and figure things out. When she's ready, she'll come to us." Marianna smiled at me.

"That's really sincere, Alex." I shrugged as if it was nothing. "Who would've thought? You are finally maturing." I grinned, scratching my hair in nervousness.

"I guess I am! I mean, my boobs are getting kinda big..." I looked down, pulling open my shirt to look at them. Marianna quickly shook her head.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Carlos, lemme hop on your back!" I yelled, cutting off Marianna and running up behind Carlos, throwing my arms around his neck as we continued walking, completely forgetting about the previous conversation. Well, I guess I hadn't matured fully, yet.

"Hop on and hold tight, Lexie!" he exclaimed, holding onto my arms for me to jump up. I jumped and he grabbed my legs, running ahead of Logan, laughing in a child-like way. I laughed along as he spun around a bunch of times, both of us eventually getting really dizzy.

"Ohhhh-hhhoo...I don't feel so good..." I mumbled as Carlos stumbled backward a little bit.

Cassandra's POV

"So..." I turned to James as he began talking, a blush rising to his cheeks. He was looking up at the sky, avoiding my gaze. "There's...this movie playing...on Friday." I nudged him jokingly.

"Is this your poor attempt at asking me out?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Look, go easy on me! This is the first time that I've ever asked out a girl that I really, really like. I'm kinda new at this."

"You're new at dating girls?" I asked skeptically, making James roll his eyes dramatically. "Does that mean you've dated girls that you didn't like? Or does that mean you've dated guys before...?" James covered my mouth before I continued mocking him.

"I've never dated a girl like you before, is what I mean." He spoke, making me blush. How sweet...

"Why, thank you good sir. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" I asked using a fake British accent. He laughed.

"Why, is this your attempt on asking me out on a date?" he mocked back, using a fake British accent. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Maybe. But only if you say yes." James looked down at me grinned.

"Yea, I'd like that." He held my hand, intertwining our fingers. I felt a big burst of energy flow through me. "But, we're not really going to get tea though, right?"

"I was actually thinking more of a restaurant." I answered.

"Oh, that's great! I know this restaurant that has this amazing food. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Yeah ok. Just make sure to come looking good." I joked, smirking.

"It's me we're talking about."

Abbey's POV

"I'm sorry I'm throwing all of this stuff on you right now. I just really needed someone to talk to." I said to Kendall as we walked to Rocque Records. I had pretty much explained to him everything that had happened this morning. Kendall shook his head, rubbing my shoulder since it was covered by his arm.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can tell me this stuff, that's what..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. I understood what he meant though.

"I get it, you don't have to say it." I replied, smiling. At least I wasn't the only one trying to figure out what 'we' were. I mean, we're friends...but there's more to it. But, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's that in between state.

"By the way, you owe me a smoothie date." I gave Kendall a confused look.

"I owe you a smoothie date?" Kendall merely nodded. "For what?"

"I helped you win the bet, remember? Plus, you kinda ran off before. So, should we get one right after practice or...later?" he asked.

"Uh...I guess after practice is good." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Run your hand through your hair, there's nothing wrong with it." I rolled my eyes at his observation.

"I either do it out of nervousness or flirtiness." I answered, sliding my hands in my white capris pockets. "And of course, most of the time for no reason."

"That makes total sense." Kendall said sarcastically. I punched his shoulder playfully, but ended up punching his ribs since I forgot his arm was around me, hard enough to make him stumble. I laughed a little, as he fell into the street.

"Smooth, Knight. Real smooth." I said, helping him up as he brushed his pants off.

"You are so dead." My eyes went wide at his words and I quickly ran down the sidewalk, passing Cassandra and James, spinning around Marianna then Logan before I would run into them. I was doing pretty well with running from Kendall since I was used to running when I played soccer (yet he was catching up pretty quickly). It's my favorite sport. I continued running until I nearly ran into Carlos carrying Alex on his back, spinning around him on my right leg and continuing to run. I breathed and turned around to see Kendall almost catching up to me, I noticed everybody else running to catch up with this, but I kept focus ahead. I pushed my legs to go faster, laughing as he attempted to grab my shirt but failing as I continued running. I made it to the studio, running up the front steps quickly and attempting to push the door open, just to slam right into the glass door. I heard the others 'oh' in shock as I held my head in pain.

"Ahhhh! Ffffffuuuuddddggggeee!" I yelled, gripping my head, dragging out the word 'fudge' as I did. Kendall ran up to me, a look of humor and worry on his face. Mostly humor, though.

"You okay?" I glared at him. "Don't answer that."

"Didn't plan on it." I mumbled, feeling a bump begin to form where my hand was. The others ran over to us, looking at me in shock.

"Whoa! You hit that door _so_ hard!" Carlos exclaimed giddily. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. James continued for him, not noting my deathly glare either.

"Geez, Abbey, you left a mark on the glass! It looks so..._marked_." James added, touching the smudged mark on the glass, giddy about my accident as well. Like, I think they were entertained by my pain.

"Come on, guys it's not that-" Logan stopped when he saw the mark also, gaping. "Oh my gosh, it's so BIG! You must've hit _really_ hard!" The girls looked at it, gaping also.

"It _is _pretty big." Marianna said low enough for me to not hear, but I did anyway.

"Guys!" Everyone snapped their head towards Kendall. He pointed to me, reminding them I was still there. "It's not that bit of a deal."

"Thank you, Kendall."

"...But, it was pretty funny!" Kendall joked, getting a laugh from everybody except me. I moaned in pain again as I felt my entire head begin to hurt.

"Can we please get me to a doctor!" I yelled, still holding my head so no one would see the bruise that was growing on my head. Everyone moved out of the way for me to enter the building, but I paused to see my head mark in the reflection of the glass. They were right. It _was_ really big. I attempted to push the door again, forgetting that's what got me hurt in the first place. Cassandra stiffled a laugh, but then stopped when I glared at her. I pulled the door open angrily, walking inside.

"Come with me to the bathroom, I'll fix your bruise." Cassandra whispered, pulling me towards a door with the word Ladies labeled on it. "You guys go on upstairs, I'll take Abbey to the bathroom to cover up her bruise." I let her drag me to the bathroom, checking to see if anyone else was in here besides us.

"We're good." she said, touching my bruise. I flinched at the stinging feeling, but then relaxed as Cassandra began singing. She moved her hand and I didn't feel the pain from before. I sighed contently, rubbing my hand over my head, a bump not there.

"Thanks Cassie." She nodded, both of us walking out of the bathroom towards the elevator. I could've sworn I heard footsteps hit the bathroom floor before we stepped out, so I looked behind me to see if there was anybody there, but the door closed before I could look long enough.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"The sound of feet hitting the floor?"

"Yeah...that."

"Nope." Cassandra replied back simply, yet sarcastically. 'So she heard it too.' I thought, turning around before stepping into the elevator with Cassandra. 'I guess I shouldn't worry about it.' I thought to myself as the elevator went up to the studio floor. Me and Cassandra stepped out of the elevator, being greeted by yelling.

"No! You can't make me go back there!" Alex yelled, trying to run out of Gustavo's office, just to be pulled back by Marianna and Logan. She gripped onto the edge of the door, trying to pull away from them.

"Come on, Alex! It's just school, it's not that bad! You've done it for just about 16 years!" Marianna said, pulling Alex's grey scoop neck t-shirt back.

"And the school isn't even that bad! It's not like you're dying! Stop exaggerating!" Logan added, pulling her legs back. Alex let go, falling into Marianna and Logan in a huff on the floor.

"What's all this about?" Cassandra asked, arms folded.

"They're taking us back to school!" Alex exclaimed, scrambling to get up. Cassandra screamed in dramatic terror. I just gave everyone a blank stare. 'Are they serious? School? With...learning?' I thought, slightly gagging at the thought.

"Whaaaat?" I said softly, in disbelief.

"I know, right! And Marianna thinks it's ok. It's school, there's nothing ok about that!" Alex yelled. If there was anything that Alex hated, it was school. And her father. But that's a different story.

"Can you guys calm down?" Marianna asked, calm and collected, as usual. I kinda thought Marianna would be a little excited or giddy about the idea, but even she wasn't ecstatic about it. "Just, get in here and let Gustavo finish." She moved aside for us to walk in, all of us stepping over Logan (who was in too much pain to get up) and into the office. She helped Logan up, asking in a soft voice "you okay?"

"Girls," We all turned to see Kelly standing next to Gustavo at his desk. "since you're going to be recording with us, we're going to have to put you in school." We all groaned simultaneously, despising her words.

"No groaning!" Gustavo yelled at us, getting us to abruptly stop. "You'll be going to the Palm Woods School with the dogs." I smiled a little, happy that we would be with the boys. Gustavo must've noticed because he immediately asked "Why are you smiling?"

"What, I can't smile now?" I asked, arms folded and lips curved into a smirk. Before Gustavo could yell at me, Kelly stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually,Gustavo, I applied the girls to a different school."

"WHAT!" Everyone asked/yelled. Kelly grimaced, giving us a guilty smile.

"But, but...why? I thought we were cool, Kelly! And this, is not cool!" Alex exclaimed, pointing her index finger at Kelly. Kelly rolled her eyes at Alex's dramatization.

"Alex, calm down. I just thought that you girls would prefer the school I applied you for instead."

"But...it's the middle of summer...we can't go to school." Cassandra stated, hands on her hips. "It's, like, illegal, isn't it?"

"Well, the school has a summer program for new students. Kind of like a really early orientation." Kelly explained. I groaned out loud, even though it was meant to be to myself.

"Dang! Early school? What is _wrong _with people!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air for exaggeration.

"What's the name of the school?" Marianna asked, keeping calm.

"It's-" Before Kelly could finish, the room started shaking, silencing everyone. The lights began flickering, and a few of Gustavo's awards began bopping in place. I quickly grabbed Marianna's arm, since she was the closest person and I really needed someone to hold onto.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

A.N: Oooohh, earthquake...btw, i was wondering, do u think the girls should go to Hollywood Arts or should I just make up an entirely different school? Leave a review to tell me or send me a message!


	17. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Budding Beginning Part 1

"Everybody, get under the table!" Gustavo yelled, quickly crawling under his desk even though the entire building was still shaking. I was a little surprised that Gustavo was taking immediate action, but I couldn't think much of it as I tugged on Marianna's hand, pulling her with me. We all crawled towards the table across the room quickly without speaking, stopping to see that Gustavo and Kelly were under the table taking up all the space. Of course during a freaking earthquake..

"Move over!" We all yelled to them, but they just shifted uncomfortably before I figured that Gustavo's desk wasn't big enough for all of us. There was an outer part of the desk that you can fit at least two people under. James grabbed Cassandra's waist, rolling over the desk and taking the spot, holding her close. Carlos grabbed Alex, dragging her over to a corner and holding her tight, covering her head (since he was already wearing his helmet). Kendall took me to one of the other corners, crouching down and holding my head, risking getting injured to protect me. I didn't notice it, but Marianna had begun crawling to the last corner, right past the big shelf of awards, which was shaking and began tipping over.

"Marianna, look out!"

Marianna's POV

After figuring out that all of the spots for safety were being taken up, I quickly spotted the last spot across the room next to a shelf. I began crawling, almost there when I heard someone yell over the rumbling.

"Marianna, look out!" Before I could turn to see who called me, someone pushed me out of the way, holding onto me and covering my head. I couldn't see much, but I heard the loud thud of something hitting the ground. I just held onto the person, happy that I had them at that moment. After another 3 minutes, the rumbling stopped and everything was calm. The lights continued to flick on and off. The person that was holding me had slowly begun unraveling their hands from around my body and head. I looked up to see the person's face.

"Logan..." I whispered in shock. He looked back down at me, his eyes caring and worried. I turned to see the shelf that I was crawling in front of on the ground, not too far from where my foot was. "You saved me..." I threw my arms around him, holding him close and tight, thanking God that he was there to save me (I would've been a pancake without him!). He held me just as tight, whispering "don't worry" and "you're okay" into my ear and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Is everybody okay?" Kelly called out, sitting up from her position behind the desk.

"We're good. We're all...good."

After the entire building was evacuated, the fire department said to wait a few more minutes in case of an after shock. All of us were sitting on a bench, completely silent. No one really knew what to say. I never imagined there to be an earthquake. We had drills on what to do at school, but no one ever imagined that it could happen. Then again, I never imagined the guy that I liked to save me.

"You okay?" Logan asked in a quiet voice so no one else would hear, reminding me of how I asked him earlier. I smiled lightly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I looked up at him, beginning to nervously rub my arm at what I was about to do. "I'm fine." I leaned in closer, giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaning my head back on his shoulder, looping my arm through his.

"So...what now?" Alex asked, breaking the silence between everybody. The silence must've been killing her inside. Abbey lifted her head up, looking at the sky.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, looking back down at her sneakers. "what am I gonna do about my mom?"

"What are you gonna do about your brother?" Cassandra asked, turning to her, attempting to be funny. Abbey abruptly stood up, turning to Cassandra with an angry expression.

"Really, Cassie? I already have enough crap going on, and you're bringing up my brother!" she yelled, her face turning red. I un hooked my arm from Logan's lifting my head up to look at them. I knew Cassandra wasn't gonna just stand there and get yelled at, so before she got up and caused a scene, I stood up, pushing Abbey back.

"Guys-" Before I could finish, Cassandra yelled over me.

"I'm just saying, Abbey! God, stop thinking that everything is about you for once!" she yelled, getting a little red in the face also.

"Cassie-" Once again, someone cut me off.

"Guys, chill out. You are seriously blowing things outta proportion." Alex said calmly, about to put a hand on their shoulders. Cassandra and Abbey snapped their heads towards her.

"Alex, can you seriously not talk right now! This isn't your mess." Cassandra snapped. My heart began pounding in my ears. We sometimes got into disagreements, but never anything like this.

"Yeah, just stay over there and keep your mouth shut!" Abbey added. Alex gave her a look. Dear god.

"Don't tell me to keep my mouth shut! It's my damn mouth, I'll talk all I want to!" I knew that if the girls kept this up, somebody was going to be crying soon. The guys didn't seem like they were gonna stop this anytime soon, so I immediately decided to end this.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, stopping their rant at each other. The girls had never heard me curse before, especially not that loudly. Mostly because I hardly ever do. But I needed some way to get their attention. "You guys are fighting over the dumbest crap, and you need to stop! Abbey, even though your mom is important, this honestly isn't the time. I mean, for Christ's sake, we just witnessed out first earthquake! Cassandra, did you really have to bring up Abbey's brother? She's already got enough crap going on. And Alex, next time, just stay out of it, for everyone's sake." Everyone continued to stare at me. "You guys need to just...take a breather, okay?" Cassandra breathed out in a huff, turning to Abbey.

"I'm sorry I brought up your brother. That was wrong of me." Cassandra apologized in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. You were only trying to lighten up the mood." Abbey apologize also. They both stood their awkwardly.

"You _better_ hug it out." I growled, giving them looks. They both jokingly rolled their eyes at me, giving each other a hug, Abbey giving me a thankful smile. I gave her one back.

"And I'm sorry for being a problem solving dumbass." Alex apologized, arms folded.

"You're not a dumbass. Just next time...leave the problem solving to me." I stated, putting an arm over her shoulder to make her feel better. She grinned at me, putting an arm around me. Just then, we heard clapping. We turned to the sound, seeing the boys standing up and applauding us. We gave them confused looks.

"Why are you clapping?" Abbey asked, hands on her hips.

"Because you guys just passed the most important test for girl groups." Kendall answered, smirking.

"...which is?"

"Dealing with each other." they all said simultaneously. It was a little strange.

"So...you didn't stop us because you wanted to see if we could solve our little arguments by ourselves?" Cassandra asked, putting on her thinking face. I thought for a second and what she said seemed right.

"Well, that and we kinda wanted to see you girls fight." Carlos answered with a childish smile, it falling as we all gave him a look.

"But mostly the solving your problems together thing." Logan added before we got angry.

"You guys do know that one of us could've gotten in some serious issues with one another if that continued right?" I asked, folding my arms and giving them my 'I'm disappointed in you' look. They all looked down guiltily.

"Yeah." they all rang in monotone voices.

"And that one of you guys should've stopped it as soon as it started?" Alex added, giving them a childish look that said she wasn't really mad, just acting like it.

"Yeah..."

"And that this means we can't talk to you for _at least _an hour?" Abbey added also, smirking.

"Yeah...wait, what?" They all looked up, confused.

"Well, you guys need some kind of punishment." Cassandra told them, shrugging at their pleading looks.

"But-" James began to say, but Gustavo's voice ran over his.

"Dogs and poodles," We looked towards him, who had been standing next to Kelly at least 20 feet from us, so they didn't know what had been going on. "I guess...practice is canceled, for today. I suggest going straight home... and staying there, see if your family and friends are...ok..." It seemed as if it was straining him to get the words out. I'm guessing Abbey decided to take her chance to mess with him, since she wouldn't get another one today, and she needed her daily dose.

"Gustavo, are you actually caring?" she asked, smirking. Gustavo glared at her, but she acted like he wasn't. Kelly smirked up at him, probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, Gustavo," Kendall followed her lead, putting an arm over her shoulder, making me almost forget that we were mad at the guys. "you did practically order all of us under the table. Even though you and Kelly took up all the space. You _must_ care about us."

"Just go before I change my mind." Gustavo mumbled, walking towards a limo, a lady limo driver opening the door for him.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Kelly said, about to get into the limo also.

"Wait! What's the name of the school you enrolled us in?" I called out as she stepped a foot into the limo.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, bye!" she waved, going into the limo and speeding off down the road. I sighed, curious as to where we were going.

"Well, I guess we're heading back to The Palm Woods." James stated, putting an arm over Cassandra smoothly, which she quickly declined, shoving his arm off.

"Uh, uh. We're still mad at you guys for not breaking up that fight. Right Alex?" Cassandra turned to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

"Right! Abbey?" Abbey shoved Kendall over to the guys, putting her arm around Alex.

"Of course. Marianna?...Marianna..." she turned to me, and I looked over to her. I looked to Logan, who gave me a small, playful grin. I blushed, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry, guys," I walked over to Logan, letting him intertwine our fingers. "but I'm not on anybody's side. Me and Logan are heading back to The Palm Woods to hang. Right Logan?" He smiled, nodding once.

"Right. So, we'll see you guys later! Bye!" he waved, tugging me down the street.

"Ugh, Marie, really?" Cassandra called out, but I didn't pay attention to her, I just continued strolling with Logan, keeping my focus on him.

Abbey's POV

I turned back to the guys, folding my arms.

"Well, we're down a girl, but we're still not talking to you!" Alex stated, putting her hands on her waist. The guys shared a look with each other before making a huddle and whispering. I quickly grabbed the girls in a huddle.

"What are they huddling about?" Cassandra asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, don't give in to their...everything." I replied back.

"Right." Cassandra and Alex agreed, all of us turning away from the huddle the same time the guys did. There was a smile on all of the guys faces, and I couldn't help but think that our plan of staying mad at them wasn't going to work.

"Why are you-" Cassandra began asking, but James ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder. She began screaming, her face turning red from the blood rushing to her head. Cassandra wasn't that heavy in the first place, so I wasn't surprised when James was able to pick her up. I was surprised that he did it so quickly though.

"Ugh, James, put me down!" She shrieked, kicking her legs against his chest and leaning her body up so her face would turn back to its normal skin color. "Guys, do something!" Before me or Alex could do anything, Carlos and Kendall grabbed our arms, preventing us from moving while Cassandra was practically being kidnapped by James, him running down the block at top speed. I didn't want to hurt Kendall, so I didn't struggle that much, but Alex was big on self defense, which the guys didn't know. Alex kicked Carlos' shin, getting a yelp from him as he let her go. She turned around and swung at him, almost knocking him out. Carlos ducked, yelling "Alex, calm down!" Kendall let go of me, staring at Alex in confusion. I ran towards Alex, grabbing her arms to prevent her from swinging.

"Alex, Alex, calm down. It's ok, it's just Carlos...you're ok..." I whispered to her. She breathed in and out, putting a hand to her chest. Carlos stood up, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. She flinched a little, making Carlos remove his hand.

"Sorry...force of habit." she stated. For some reason, she began giggling, as if nothing even happened. Then, out of nowhere, she hit Carlos in the stomach. He held onto his stomach in pain.

"Don't, _ever_, do that to me again!" she yelled angrily, then her face softened as Carlos doubled over in pain. "Aww, I'm sorry Carlos!" He shook his head, still doubled over.

"Nah, I'm...just fine. But maybe it would be best if we went back to the Palm Woods." he spoke, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Yeah, that might be the best thing to-where's James and Cassie?" Kendall asked, forgetting about his sentence, looking around. Now that I looked, I noticed that I couldn't find them, either.

"I guess they didn't notice what was going on and kept going."

"Where do you think they went?" Carlos strained out, leaning up a little bit.

"I don't really know..." I answered, trying to think of where they might've went. Well, Cassandra's only been in LA for a few days, where could James possibly have taken her?


	18. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Budding Beginning Part 2a

Cassandra's POV

James continued to carry me, my stomach aching from his shoulders puncturing them repeatedly with each step. He had been walking for 10 minutes, and I still didn't know where we were going. I mean, yes, I could've gotten out of this situation by kicking him in the balls, but I didn't want to do that to him...yet. Plus, I liked the way he was holding my waist. Besides, it's not like I knew how to get back to the Palm Woods.

"James...put me down..." I droned out, rising my upper body up to look behind him, seeing nothing but concrete. I looked behind me, trying to face him. "Where are we going..."

"Stop complaining." James said, not answering my question. I groaned, letting my head hang back down. Suddenly, James came to a stop.

"Ok, we're here." He slid me off of his shoulder, placing me gently on the ground. I let out a thankful moan, hitting the ground on my knees, and strangely hugging it.

"Oh, concrete LA sidewalk. How I miss you!" I exclaimed, pressing my cheek to the hard substance.

"Geez, was my shoulder that bad?" James asked, rubbing his left shoulder self consciously. I quickly got up, shaking my head. I had no idea James was self conscious at times. I mean, he's already so perfect!

"No, no, of course not...it's just, the way you were walking, it kept hurting my stomach." I answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well," he kneeled down in front of my stomach, lifting up my shirt. I gave him a confused look. "I guess I'm gonna have to apologize." My bare stomach shivered from the breezy, California wind.

"James, what are you-"

"Dear Cassie's stomach, I'm sorry that my shoulder caused you a lot of pain. I'm sure he didn't mean it. P.S., I think your owner is an amazing girl, and I'm very sorry that I didn't break up the fight with her friends." he stated, putting a hand on my stomach, as if he was trying to feel a growing baby. A few people gave us confused and numerous other looks, but we could care less. I giggled, looking up at the place that he stopped at. It was a cute little café called Sugar Baby, with tables outside and inside.

"What's that?" I asked, bending down a little bit, as if listening, following James' lead. "She said give her some food from this café and she'll think about forgiving you." James smiled, standing up, towering over me.

"And she would like..."

"Anything with a vanilla bean frappuccino. But, in those cute little coffee mugs they have." I finished for him, putting my shirt back down and taking a seat at one of the outside tables.

"Of course." James replied politely, taking my hand and kissing it, like a gentleman. I couldn't help but giggle at his action, blushing as he walked inside. I held my hand close to me, smiling. I looked around the café area, checking some of the people's faces. There was a business lady talking on the phone, a teenage girl texting someone excitedly, and someone else that I couldn't see because he or she was looking down at a newspaper with black sunglasses on. The person looked up at me, noticing that I was staring at them, and I caught a slight glimpse of blue eyes under the dark shades. Before he or she could remove his or her newspaper in order for me to see his or her face, the business woman stood up, passing by the person. As she passed by, the person disappeared, nothing but the chair he or she was sitting on there. I blinked, rubbing my eyes to see if my mind was playing tricks on me, or my powers were effecting what I saw. I didn't think much on it, because it was probably just my powers. James came back, a slice of red velvet cake in his right hand and a blue mug of vanilla frappuccino with whip cream on top in his left. I grinned, taking the mug from his hand, and taking a sip.

"Mmmm, this is awesome." I sighed in pleasure, licking the whip cream off of the top of my lip. James took a bite of the red velvet cake, smiling at me.

"You missed a spot." he said, pointing to my upper lip. I gave him a raised eyebrow, smirking.

"Why don't you help me get it?" I asked flirtatiously, leaning closer.

"Don't mind if I do." He leaned closer also, both of our lips connecting in a sweet kiss. I pulled away, grinning like a girl would when a boy took her on a sweet first date.

"That's some _really _good whip cream." James stated, smiling. I leaned back in my chair, shrugging playfully.

"James, can I ask you a stupid personal question?" I asked, taking another gulp of my frappuccino.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, taking another big bite of the red velvet cake. I leaned my head on my hand, looking at him seriously.

"How many girls have you dated before me?" James' mouth fell open in shock at my words, mashed up red velvet coming out.

"I-I-I..." James stuttered, irking me a little bit.

"James, just tell me! Geez, how many can there possibly be?" I asked, folding my arms. He breathed out, nodding.

"Uh, okay...alphabetical order...starting with Amanda Davidson."

"How long did it last?"

"About 2 weeks. I broke up with her." he explained, putting a hand on his chin.

"You dated her in Minnesota?"

"Yeah. Along with Angie Santiago." He smiled a little to himself. "She had _amazing_ hips." I gave him a look, which he caught onto quickly. "Sorry, just remembering."

"Uh huh." I mumbled, putting one leg over the other.

"There was Britney Roberts."

"Blonde?"

"Brunette actually. She was a natural blonde, though. She only lasted five days.

"Then there was Felicia Everstone. She was visiting from England. Lasted a day because she left the day after." And so, James continued to name the many girls that he's dated, most of them lasting up to a month. As he told me more, I felt our chances of being together plummet with each girl. My heart would tell me not to worry, but my mind was telling me it was a fling, that it wasn't going to last. When James finished, I took another nervous sip of my frap, but noticed that there was nothing left since I had already taken so many more nervous sips.

"Cassie?" My eyes trailed up to look at James' extremely handsome face. "Look, those other girl don't matter to me. _You _matter to me." I smiled a little, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Can I ask you two more questions?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Like, a girl that you made it official with?" I asked, holding onto the mug. James sighed, looking into the distance before turning back to me.

"Yeah. Her name was Margaret. At first, she didn't want anything to do with me. I practically begged her to be with me." He smiled at the memory.

"James Diamond, begging for a girl to be with him?" I teased, grinning. He grinned back, nodding.

"Yeah, it wasn't really my thing. So, she finally said yes, and we went out. After a few dates, I asked her to be my girlfriend...and she said yes.

"I don't remember how excited I was, but I remember I passed out." I giggled, putting my elbows on the table.

"We dated for about 3 months, and everything was going great. Then, one day, the guys came up to me, and explained to me that Margaret had flirted with them countless times while we were dating. At first, I didn't believe them. I just thought they were jealous. But, one day, Margaret told me she was sick and that she wouldn't be able to go to school. I decided to keep her company at her house, after school...but someone was already there doing that..." James trailed off his words, looking down. I gave him a sorrowful look, even though he couldn't see it. I put my hand over his on the table, lightly circling it with my finger.

"Hey," he looked up a little bit. "she was an idiot for cheating on you. Any girl, and I mean _any _girl, would be extremely lucky to date you." He smiled lightly, turning his hand over so that our palms were touching.

"Thanks, Cassie."

"No problem."

"So, what's your second question?"

"Why did you pick me?" James gave me a confused look.

"Pardon?"

"Come on, James. You've got girls eating out of the palm of your hand. And you decided to date the girl with guys eating out of hers." James stood up abruptly, walking over to me. He stood me up, taking my hands in his.

"Cassandra Lilith Jones," He remembered my full name? Nice. "I like you because you're adventurous. I like you because you're a challenge. I like you because..." he paused, staring into my eyes. My heart began doing jumping jacks, it feeling as if it was going to burst into a million mini hearts. "You're _you_. You're your own person, you don't take crap from anyone, no girl, no guy, no one. And _that_, is why I like you." And then he kissed me, quickly yet sweetly, leaving me breathless.

"You've only known me for three days...how could you possibly like me for all of those things?" I wasn't sure why I continued to ask him questions. It seemed like I just needed to know.

"Because with the talks we've had, and the way you've acted towards me and everybody else. It screams who you are."

"Am I that predictable?" James kissed me, strongly and passionately. I pulled away, smirking like an idiot.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop asking questions." I stated, putting my arms around his neck. "But I would love it if you could kiss me like that again." James leaned in, his arms snaking around my waist. He spoke in a low whisper.

"What ever you say, Princess."

*This is not Cassandra and James' date.


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Budding Beginning Part 2b

Marianna's POV

"Where the heck are you taking me?" I asked, Logan's hands covering my eyes, preventing me from seeing. We had escaped from our bickering friends, deciding to hang out some more. We had been walking for about 12 minutes when he covered my eyes and continued to walk, me in front of him. I heard his charming laugh before he spoke.

"Don't worry, just keep walking. We're almost there." I grinned, excited as to where he was taking me.

"Ok...we're here." He removed his hands and I stared at the sight in front of me in awe.

"Oh my cheeseballs!" I yelled, running up to the large picnic blanket he had set up in the park, giddier than a kid in a chocolate factory. There was a basket, a blank painting canvas, a ton of paint and paintbrushes, and an acoustic guitar. I turned to Logan, who was standing, waiting for my reaction. I opened my mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it, shaking my head.

"This...this is soo...oh, I could kiss you right now!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. Logan grinned, eyebrows raised.

"Is that a promise?" I punched his shoulder playfully, grinning also, a blush rising up my cheeks. I looked over at the paintbrushes.

"Why are there painting stuff here?" I asked, kneeling down next to the basket, pushing some paint bottles over. Logan sat across from me, picking up the guitar.

"Well, I heard that you play guitar-"

"Alex?"

"Yeah. And she also mentioned that you like art. So, Guitar Dude let me have one of his many unused guitars, and together, we're gonna paint it. Any way you want to." I frowned a little.

"I'm actually more of a sketch kind of girl." I stated, rubbing my arm. Geez, I really do that a lot. Logan's face fell a little, so I quickly caught my words. "I just mean that I'm not that big on colors." Logan grabbed my hands, smiling again. I smiled back.

"Then I guess I'll just teach you." Logan walked behind me, hands still intertwined with mine. I giggled a little as he dragged my hand over to a sky blue paint bottle.

"Is blue cool with you?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, blushing, not being able to speak in fear of saying something stupid. He squished the paint out on the blank canvas, moving my hand to put the bottle down and then moving it over to a thin brush.

"Think of something. Anything." he whispered again. I thought of something, and then grinned. I grabbed the guitar, painting what I was thinking on it. Logan peeked over my shoulder and I gently elbowed him in the face.

"Hey, no peeking, it's a surprise." I stated, grabbing the light pink and light orange paint also. Logan just laughed and buried his head into the nape of my neck, snaking his arms around my waist. I continued painting, Logan feeding me grapes and other fruit with kisses in between. After just about an hour and paint being smudged all over my clothes (along with Logan's, by accident), I sighed in relief and content at what I painted. Logan was leaning against my back as I had been painting. I tapped Logan's hand, and he turned around, leaning his head over my shoulder. There was a pause before he said anything. I was scared he didn't like it.

"Whoa." he whispered, walking around me to kneel across from me. I watched as he lifted the newly painted guitar in his hands. I smiled at my own creation. After being inspired by me and Logan's first little chat, on one half of the guitar, I painted a sunset with pink clouds and an orange sky with a reflection from the sea illuminating it. On the other half, the same sea (which went right into the guitar) was connected to a much darker sea illuminating a night scene, with twinkling stars and a crescent moon. Logan rested the guitar back down and continued to stare.

"Don't touch it! It's still wet." I quickly said before Logan could feel the texture of the guitar.

"Marie," Logan grinned even more now, kind of reminding me of a little kid. "this is astonishing. How did you...oh my cheeseballs." I giggled at his use for me and the girl's word.

"Well I take it you like it...because I want you to have it." Logan looked up at me shocked.

"Marie, I couldn't. You painted it, you should keep it." he pushed the guitar towards me. I shook my head, pushing it back.

"Nah, I'm okay. You inspired me." Logan grabbed a paintbrush full of red paint and pointed it at me. I playfully glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" I grabbed a yellow paint filled paintbrush and splattered it over Logan's face. Then I quickly smudged it more over his lips, and he gave me a playful glare back.

"Oh, it's on." I squealed as Logan slapped red paint over my face, hitting most of half of my face. I got up, running away as fast as possible, but Logan was right behind me. I felt paint hit my back and I swung my hand back towards Logan, splashing him on the shirt. He tackled me, both of us tossing and turning on the grass before coming to a stop, laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine, I'll keep it." I stated, wiping paint off my face. Logan looked at me, laughing louder.

"You've got so much red paint on your face. Especially on your lips."

"Do I look like The Joker?"

"Yeah, a lot, actually." I grinned, my chest rising and falling from running. A thought ran in my head and I blushed.

"Yeah, well, you've got a lot of orange on your lips." Logan gave me a confused look.

"But-" I cut him off, kissing him softly but still rubbing my painted lips over his. We both pulled away, orange now consuming the once red and yellow paint.

"Man, I love painting." Logan stated, making me laugh, shoving him off. Before anything else could happen, I heard someone say "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lil' Marie." 'I know that voice.' I thought, slowly sitting up. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with someone I hadn't seen since Christmas.

"Mirabelle." My throat ran dry. Logan gave me a confused look.

"Long time no see, little sister."


End file.
